Hectic Hours
by tall-and-handsome
Summary: Ibarat permen, Tsukishima Kei itu nano-nano. Pedas, asem, asin, bahkan rasa Tsukuyomi juga ada. Hanya saja, Kinoshita Saki belum merasakan sisi manisnya. Dimulai dengan perkenalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan semulus paha para waifu otaku di Jepang, lalu harus menghadapi si kacamata berlidah tajam setiap saat, bisakah Saki bertahan dan tidak bunuh diri di dahan pohon kacang? KeixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Ibarat permen, Tsukishima Kei itu nano-nano. Pedas, asem, asin, bahkan rasa Tsukuyomi juga ada. Hanya saja, Kinoshita Saki belum merasakan sisi manisnya. Bahkan interaksinya dengan Kei kebanyakan berakhir dengan pose OTL. Semua bermula dari acara pertukaran pelajar yang mengharuskan dia numpang di rumah si pemuda berkacamata, ditambah dengan perkenalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan semulus paha para waifu otaku di Jepang, bisakah Saki bertahan menghadapi si kacamata berlidah tajam dan tidak bunuh diri di dahan pohon kacang?

.

.

.

Kinoshita Saki punya firasat buruk. Bukan datang dalam bentuk mimpi buruk nan absurd seperti mimpi digigit banci. Bukan. Tapi karena pagi-pagi buta ini dia sudah melihat kakak laki-lakinya bangun dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah membantu ibu, walaupun hanya dengan berbalut kaos dan boxer yang motifnya nano-nano. Saki jadi ingat lagu masa kecilnya:

Lihat boxerku. Penuh dengan bunga. Ada yang putih, dan ada yang merah.

 _Anyway_. Yang membuat perasaan Saki tidak enak adalah fakta bahwa kakaknya sudah bangun, pagi-pagi, segar bugar dan ditambah lagi dia sedang mengangkat-angkat barang untuk dirapikan. Biasanya kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu harus dibangunkan berkali-kali dulu, entah ditepok, delus-elus, atau dicipika-cipiki oleh ayah mereka yang berjenggot tebal.

"Kakak."

Kakaknya menoleh, wajah seram itu menampakkan senyum lima jari.

"Pagi, Saki- _chaaan_."

Waduh, perasaan Saki tambah tidak enak. Kok kakaknya senang sekali sih?

"Jangan senyum-senyum begitu. Seram, tau." Saki mengucek mata, menghapus sisa-sisa kantuknya yang tertinggal. Tubuh mungil dengan piyama piyo-piyo itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Kenapa kakak sudah bangun pagi-pagi?"

"Heee? Kau lupa, ya Saki- _chan_? Hari ini kan kau mulai program pertukaran pelajarmu di Miyagi."

Mendengarnya Saki ingin tersedak.

"Hah? Bohong! Aku kan berangkat seminggu lagi."

Kakaknya cuma tertawa mendengar adik semata wayangnya protes.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Seminggu atau sekarang, kan nanti Saki akan tetap berangkat. Itu ibu loh, yang nyuruh. Wahhh, nanti aku bakal kangen loh."

Mulut bilang kangen, tapi senyumnya menipu. Entah apa yang ada di kepala mahasiswa yang satu ini. Biasanya dia sangat sayang dengan adiknya, tapi semua berubah sejak Negara Api belajar berenang.

Lupakan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Kakak. Kakak kalau tidak tulus jangan terlalu kelihatan, dong."

Kakaknya tertawa lagi. Lalu dengan lengannya yang besar dan berotot itu dipeluknya adiknya secara tiba-tiba. "Yang betah ya, di sana. Kalau bisa jangan cepat-cepat, pulangnya." Dieratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh mungil sang adik. Aneh, biasanya Saki akan ngomel-ngomel karena tubuhnya yang tipis –dan renyah- terasa sesak oleh himpitan pelukan maut sang kakak, tapi kali ini dia diam saja. Apa dia shock karena akan berangkat secepat ini?

"Kak." Saki memanggil kakaknya dengan wajah lempeng.

"Ya?"

"Aku anak nemu di pinggir jalan, ya?"

 **HECTIC HOURS**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu is not mine. Kalau Haikyuu punya daku, tidak akan kubiarkan abang Tsukishima Kei dianggurin.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Warning: 1. OOC, Bahasa suka-suka. Author mencoba membuat karakternya se-IC mungkin, tapi tampaknya tidak mudah, sodara-sodaraaaaah.**

 **2\. Setting fic ini semi AU. Akiteru Tsukishima akan lumayan banyak muncul. Sedikit berbeda dengan manga dan di anime, no angsty Akiteru di sini.**

 **Okay, let's enjoy this fanfic. :)**

.

.

.

Hidup tidak pernah lebih sulit dari saat ini bagi seorang Kinoshita Saki. Pertama, dia pindah dari tempatnya sejak lahir ke daerah asing yang… yah, tidak pernah dikunjunginya. Berpisah dari teman-temannya yang mulai akrab setelah beberapa bulan sekolah, 'diusir' dari rumah lebih cepat seminggu, tanpa Saki sempat membuat persiapan, serta-

Saki melihat sebuah bangunan rumah yang kini ada di hadapannya.

-tinggal bersama dengan sebuah keluarga asing untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat.

Biarpun kata ibunya kalau keluarga tempatnya menumpang nanti adalah teman lama ibunya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak nyaman merepotkan orang, dan tentu saja dia gugup bertemu mereka pertama kali. Lagipula, Saki kan punya kebiasaan suka nyanyi di kamar mandi keras-keras, joget-joget di ruang tamu sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _seiyuu_ kesayangannya sambil beres-beres rumah, dan menirukan dialog aktris dan aktor opera sabun Turki yang diputar di TV.

 _'Bisa tidak ya, aku melakukannya di rumah ini nanti? Hhhhh…'_

Saki menarik napas panjang. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya kuat-kuat lalu skot jump sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru biasanya membuatnya melakukan hal yang memalukan secara refleks. Gadis itu berdoa semoga saja kali ini berbeda.

Terakhir, Saki merapikan pita hijau yang menguncir rambutnya.

Yosh.

Dia siap.

Tangan terjulur ke atas untuk meraih bel. Dengan merdunya bel berbunyi. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Mungkinkah mereka keluar rumah? Ataukah mereka lagi main cilukba di lantai dua? Saki mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dipencetnya lagi bel rumah itu. Pada 'ting-tong' keduabelas, baru pintu dibuka.

"Selamat siang." Bibir Saki melengkung. Senyum ceria ala kasir waktu menghadapi pelanggan dipamerkannya. Saking lebarnya senyumnya, matanya mengatup dan orang yang membuka pintu jadi tidak kelihatan. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Saki menurunkan kadar kecerahan senyumannya. Baru Saki sadar, kalau dia berhadapan bukan dengan mata orang, tapi dada.

Saki mendongak, ke atas, ke atas, terus ke atas, lalu terperangah. Mata hijaunya membulat, bibirnya monyong. Sebenarnya dia sadar kalau wajahnya berekspresi tidak elit. Anak gadis gitu, loh. Tapi itu normal kok, kalau gadis lain menemukan pemandangan di depannya pasti akan bereaksi sebelas dua belas dengannya. Karena yang membuka pintu itu benar-benar vitamin untuk mata, saudara-saudara. Saki merasa dirinya tiba-tiba jadi anak soleh, dan ini adalah rejekinya.

Pemuda yang di hadapannya itu:

Tinggi. Cek.

Ganteng. Cek.

Cara berpakaiannya bagus. Cek.

Dompetnya tebal. C-

BLAM!

Belum sempat Saki mengecek fakta yang satu itu, pintu terbanting dengan 'ramah'.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, lalu sebuah teriakan kencang terdengar dari luar kediaman keluarga 'Tsukishima'.

'OI! DASAR NGGAK SOPAN!"

.

.

.

"Oi, Kei. Tadi yang memencet bel siapa? Kok sampai berteriak-teriak begitu." Akiteru bertanya sambil menggosok kepalanya yang basah. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut handuk di bagian pinggang karena dia baru saja mandi karena kepanasan. Air menetes dari leher ke dadanya yang bidang. Sementara kulitnya yang putih mulai bersemu terkena udara hangat di ruang tamu.

Di sebuah sudut kota di Indonesia, seorang author sedang mengelap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," Kei menjawab malas. Jari-jarinya asyik berkutat dengan game online. "Paling-paling cuma sales."

"Kau yakin?" Akiteru menjawab skeptis. Adiknya itu, walaupun terhitung pintar, suka agak ajaib kelakuannya. Makanya temannya juga sedikit. Teman Kei paling-paling si Yamaguchi dan teman-temannya seklub voli. Itupun sama anehnya dengan adiknya, walaupun jenis dan tingkat 'keajaiban'nya berbeda.

Apakah mereka juga masuk ke dalam generasi keajaiban?

"Coba aku lihat dulu," ujar si sulung Akiteru.

"Oh, ok-, eh, tunggu, kak!" Kei berteriak, teringat kalau kostum Akiteru masih sama seperti tadi. Orang normal pasti akan langsung _nosebleed_ tingkat tinggi melihat tubuh semolek itu hampir tanpa busana di siang yang panas ini.

Oke, _fix_.

Author perlu keramas saat ini juga. Cobaan ini terlalu besar.

Kembali kepada Kei, dia masih mengejar kakaknya yang tanpa dosa melenggang ke arah pintu.

"Kak, pakai dulu bajumu!"

"Apa sih? Aku kan laki-laki. Bukan perempuan yang harus pakai be-ha kalau nggak pakai baju." Tangan Akiteru terjulur untuk meraih gagang pintu.

"Kalau adikmu bicara, sekali-kali didengerin kenapa, sih?" Kei mengomel. Tangannya terjulur hendak menjambak kepala kakaknya. Tapi karena di fanfic ini author tidak mengijinkan Kei menjadi adik durhaka, maka Kei tidak berhasil menjambak kepala kakaknya dan dia malah tersandung lipatan tatami. Tubuhnya oleng ke depan dengan tangan tetap terjulur ke arah Akiteru.

SRAT!

Sebelum terjatuh dan mencium lantai, Kei sempat menggenggam sesuatu dengan tekstur lembut dan agak basah. Jangan mikir macam-macam, itu bukan pantat Akiteru kok, Kei hanya memegang handuk yang membalut tubuh bagian bawah Akiteru saja-

Kei berkedip.

-dan membuat handuk itu terlepas dari tubuh sang kakak.

"Ah, pintunya sudah terbuka," gumamnya pasrah. Gadis bermata hijau yang tadi mengetuk pintu itu juga masih berdiri de depan rumah mereka.

 _'Aduh.'_

Kei sih bingung, kagok, dan dalam hati ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok saat itu juga. Salah sendiri, sekarang Akiteru malah terekspos ke dunia luar dengan _birthday suit_ alias bugil. Tapi namanya juga Kei, dia malas berkomentar atau bereaksi lebay. Dia kan nggak ekspresif seperti Hinata.

Di sepersekian detik yang menjadi salah satu bagian hidupnya itu, Kei menemukan kesamaan pose antara dia dengan gadis yang datang ke rumah mereka. Tangannya sama-sama terjulur, mungkin karena dia ingin mengetuk pintu lagi. Tapi wajahnya horor. Bola matanya selebar gundu menatap ke depan, lalu turun… turun… turun… ke bagian bawah tubuh milik Akiteru. Di lain pihak, Akiteru yang masih inosen dan merasa dipelototi oleh seorang gadis tak dikenal, juga ikutan melihat ke bawah.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Ti-

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGH!"

Kakaknya dan gadis itu berteriak berjamaah.

Kei sampai harus tutup kuping sambil tetap memasang tampang tembok.

"Berisik."

.

.

.

Kinoshita Saki, umur sepuluh tahun. Kegemarannya adalah makan kue lidah kucing. Kegemarannya yang lain lagi adalah nonton kartun crayon Shin-chan. Buatnya, anak TK berwajah sebulat mangga matang itu benar-benar lucu…. walaupun otaknya mesum. Apalagi kalau dia sedang tidak pakai celana lalu 'belalai'nya yang kecil digambari dengan spidol.

"Gajaaah, gajaaaah." Shin-chan goyang-goyang absurd di layar kaca.

Saki tertawa terbahak. Remahan kue lidah kucingnya belepotan di mulut dan dia hampir tersedak.

"Saki. Kalau makan jangan sambil tertawa. Nanti tersedak," tegur ibunya.

"Ah, ibu cerewet."

Lima tahun kemudian, Kinoshita Saki, lima belas tahun, harus menerima fakta kalau gerutuannya pada ibunya itu berbuah pahit dan getir, melebihi pahit dan getirnya air mata buaya teman-temannya di klub drama jaman dia SMP dulu.

Tuhan tahu tapi menunggu, kata seorang pengarang buku kenamaan.

Surga di telapak kaki ibu.

Durhaka pada orang tua itu dosa besar.

Dan sederetan peringatan lainnya yang dicuekin oleh gadis itu di usia belia kini menghantam wajah dan kehormatannya di usia yang sebenarnya juga masih belia, sih. Kalau melihat belalai gajah Shin-chan Saki akan tertawa sampai berguling-guling di lantai, ternyata itu tidak berlaku kalau dia melihat belalai orang dewasa, live di depan matanya yang masih suci tak ternoda tapi sekarang statusnya janda.

Dari luar, Saki memasang muka datar.

Di dalam hati, dia menangis dan berjanji akan bunuh diri di bawah pohon kacang.

Tapi karena bunuh diri juga termasuk dosa besar, akhirnya niat itu tidak jadi.

Saki duduk diam di dalam rumah keluarga Tsukishima, menahan gemetar setelah melihat adegan 'buah terong bergelantungan dengan suburnya', di depan pintu rumah yang akan ditinggalinya enam bulan ke depan.

Enam bulan ke depan.

Enam bulan ke depan….

Enam bulan ke depan….

Kata-kata itu bergaung di telinganya berulang-ulang.

Saki menutup wajahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat tampang Tsukishima Akiteru selama enam bulan ke depan?!

"Kei! Apa-apaan kau tadi?! Kenapa kau menarik handukku, bodoh?!"

"Haaaa? Aku tidak sengaja, tau. Bukannya kakak yang bilang 'aku bukan perempuan yang harus pakai be-ha kalau nggak pakai baju'?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya! Lagipula bukannya tadi kau yang melarangku keluar karena nggak pakai baju?"

"Ish. Gitu aja dibawa-bawa."

"KEIIII! Jangan seenaknya berkomentar enteng begitu! Sekarang bagaimana caranya menghapus ingatan gadis itu?!"

"Maksudmu ingatan kalau dia sudah melihat peni-"

BUAGH!

"Argh! Kakak! Sakit, tau!"

Ya, benar, Kei dan Akiteru sedang asyik tonjok-tonjokan, mengabaikan Saki yang masih belum pulih dari shock terapy-nya. Kedua bersaudara Tsukishima itu akan terus-terusan baku jambak kalau sebuah panci tidak melayang ke arah mereka berdua.

PRANG!

"…"

"…"

Hening.

Dua orang raksasa remaja yang tadinya bertengkar kini diam dengan wajah memutih, pucat, di hadapan sang ratu alias Tsukishima Megumi, ibunda mereka tercintah.

"I-ibu."

Saki hampir bisa mendengar kata-kata 'ampuni hidup kami yang tidak berarti ini, ratu,' di belakang kata-kata kedua kakak beradik itu barusan.

Megumi nyengir, tapi auranya masih aura kyuubi berekor sembilan yang lagi lapar.

"Anak-anakku yang manis," ucapnya lembut. "Apa yang sudah kuajarkan tentang tata krama terhadap tamu?"

Akiteru bersungut, Kei melengos, lalu menjawab bersama-sama, "Ta-tamu adalah raja." Ucap mereka lirih. Kalau kondisinya lain, Saki pasti akan ber-'KYAAAH' ria karena mereka tampak manis layaknya anak TK. Sayang, kondisinya sedang anfal.

Megumi melanjutkan, "Anak pintar. Kalau ada tamu, kita harus bersikap bagaimana selayaknya tuan rumah?"

"Sopan dan beradab," jawab mereka lagi kompak.

 _'Seperti menghapal mata pelajaran kewarganegaraan. Sugoi!'_ pikir Saki takjub.

"Nah," Megumi mengatupkan kedua tangannya, senyum masih mengembang, suara tetap riang, "Sekarang, setelah kalian mengerti, mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Lupakan yang sudah terjadi. Hapus ingatan kalian tentang insiden Akiteru bugil tadi-"

Akiteru menangis dalam hati. Saki tersedak kedondong tak kasat mata. Kenapa harus diungkit lagi, sih? Dia harus menyalahkan siapa atas kesialannya hari ini?!

"-Lupakan juga kalau Kei yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi-"

Kei buang muka. Padahal mukanya ganteng, kok dibuang? Saki tak habis pikir.

"-Dan lupakan tentang uang jajan kalian yang ibu potong mulai minggu depan-"

 _'TIDAAAAK!'_

Jiwa kedua pemuda itu terguncang gempa seratus skala Ritcherdan arwah mereka melayang. Saki mengheningkan cipta. Sedangkan ibu mereka, sih, adem ayem tenang sentosa setelah bertitah secara diktator.

"Saki, kemari, sayang." Megumi memanggil Saki yang sedang memandangi Kei dan Akiteru yang sedang meregang arwahnya, semuanya dikarenakan penyesuaian tarif oleh ibunda merangkap presiden bayangan di rumah tangga mereka. Dengan bergegas gadis itu berdiri dari sofa berwarna tanah di ruang tamu keluarga yang menjadi bakal _host_ -nya. Secara refleks dia meluruskan rok bermotif polkadotnya yang sebenarnya tidak kusut.

 _Here it goes._

Dari wajah yang semula penuh senyum tapi mengancam, seorang Tsukishima Megumi bisa membalik ekspresinya yang seram menjadi begitu menawan. Senyumnya cantik dan lembut. Saki jadi ingat ibunya di rumah, dan kegugupannya perlahan menguap.

"Aki, Kei, ini adalah Kinoshita Saki. Karena program pertukaran pelajar antara sekolahnya dan Karasuno, mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal di sini. Oh ya, ibunya dan aku adalah sahabat semasa SMP dan SMA. Senang rasanya kami bisa berkomunikasi lagi setelah sekian lama. Menitipkan putrinya kepada keluarga kita berarti mereka menaruh kepercayaan pada kita. Aku juga sudah menganggap kalau Saki adalah putriku sendiri. Kalian sebagai laki-laki keluarga ini harus membantunya, mengerti?"

Hanya perasaan Saki saja atau badan Akiteru menegak sedikit, seolah menerima perintah dari komandan perang.

"Ah… _ano_.. terima kasih Tsukishima- _san_ -"

"Panggil saja aku bibi, ibu juga boleh. Siapa tahu kau berjodoh dengan salah satu anakku, _nee_?"

"Hah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja," Megumi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Apa yang dikatakannya tadi spoiler?

"Iya. Terima kasih, bibi. Aku harap aku tidak merepotkan. Salam kenal semuanya." Saki berusaha menunjukkan sisi manisnya dengan tersenyum malu-malu. Semua anggota keluarga Tsukishima tersenyum ramah.

"Cih."

Kecuali satu orang tentunya.

"Kei, jangan begitu," tegur ibunya sembari berkacak pinggang. "Senyum sedikit, kek."

"Ano… tidak apa-apa kok, bibi."

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian kan akan satu sekolah, harus akrab dan saling bantu. Kei, perkenalkan dirimu padanya."

Seseorang tolong beritahu, kenapa suhu di ruangan ini turun beberapa derajat? Apakah tatapan mata dingin dari seorang Kei bisa membuat perbedaan sebesar ini? Saki tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya dipelototi 'sehangat' ini oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi alasan apapun yang dimilikinya, tidak adil kalau hanya dia yang merasa tidak nyaman.

Jadi Saki hanya bertingkah sesuai impulsnya saja. Apa saja akan dilakukannya asal pemuda di hadapannya ini terganggu. Apa saja.

Termasuk tersenyum lebar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kinoshita Saki. Senang berkenalan."

Mata keemasan itu menatapnya malas.

"Tsukishima Kei," balas pemuda itu tanpa minat. Lamat-lamat, Saki bisa mendengar kata 'Tsk, payah.' keluar dengan nada mencibir dari bibir cowok di hadapannya.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

Next Episode:

Saki : "Kei, senyummu itu menyeramkan. Tapi aku tidak takut padamu. Di chapter selanjutnya aku yang akan lebih banyak muncul!"

Kei : "Ho... challange accepted. Di antara kita akankah Tsukuyomiku -"

Saki : "-Atau Emperor Eye-ku-"

Kei & Saki : "-yang akan menang!"

Author : "Tolong ya, kalau mau bawa-bawa parody, kasih tau aku dulu biar bisa pasang disclaimer! Boge! Hinata Boge!"

Shoyo : "KENAPA AKU DIBAWA-BAWA?! Episode selanjutnya : Chapter 2... Eh, kok nggak ada judulnya?"

.

.

.

Author corner"

Iyaaaaah. Tall-and-handsome, desu. Minna-san bisa memanggilku 'cute-chan'. #tolong jangan lempari author dengan tomat baik yang masih segar maupun yang sudah busuk, apalagi flame, ya.

Untuk chapter 1 yang tidak sempurna ini, maafin yah. I'm just a new author who loved Haikyuu! so much, especially Tsukishima dan Sugawara...dan Nishinoya... dan Kageyama. Okey. So, yang Author sukai banyak.

OTL. Tapi yang dibikinin fic cuma abang Kei -bacanya jangan disambung-

Balik lagi ke topik, yes, ini fic pertama Author. Mungkin banyak kesalahan di sini, tapi harap dimaklumi yah :)

Buat Author sendiri, Author seneng banget bikin fic ini, secara yang ngeramein fandom Haikyuu!, terutama yang dari Indonesia, kok masih dikit ya?

#sediiiiih

Setting fanfic ini, kaya udah dicantumin lagi, adalah semi AU -kayanya, i'm not sure- #dilempar panci.

Beberapa perubahan dibuat, antara lain hubungan Kei dan Akiteru tidak pernah renggang, Hitoka Yachi gabung sejak awal tahun, dan beberapa perubahan lain yang menyusul -sebenarnya, sih, belom kepikiran-

Author berharap fic ini banyak dibaca, banyak menghibur minna-san, dan banyak direview dan difavorit.

Meskipun gaya bahasa Author nggak sebagus senior-senior di luar sana -menerawang dengan gaya Asahi-

Okeh. Dengan segala kerendahan hati, plis review yah, minna-san. Kalau nggak, Author nangis, loh #anceman gak mutu.

Soshite, thank you and see you on the next chapter.

,


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes:

Huwooooo! #koprol sambil bawa lampion.

Ada yang revieeeew! Makasih, makasih, minna-san. #usap air mata pake kolor Akiteru

(Akiteru: Oi!)

Bener-bener makasih ya, udah direview. Kirain fic ini bakal ternistakan dan terbuang.

 **shigatsu-sanjyunichi:** iyah, beneran, Si Saki bakal dipasangin ama Si Kei. Akiteru nggak akan ngungkit, kok. Kan ntar dikasih ramuan penghilang ingatan ama Author. Aduh, Akiteru, jangan lempar ulekan ke sini, dong! Makasih atensinya yah. Udah difollow juga. Author terharuuuu. Sini peluuuuk! #ditendang

 **Keitsurou Miyuna:** Tsukki emang gitu mah, pedes di mulut tapi hatinya… juga pedes. Ahahah. Kasian ya si Saki (yg ngenistain kan Author juga #author labil). Thanks reviewnya yah. (Sungguh daku nggak menyangka ada yg review).

Thanks buat **Koro-kun,** **Akane Kiku** , dan **Ashizuka11** yang udah fav dan follow ini story. All your supports are really matters to me.

Sebagai redemption, karena author lama apdetnyah. Dua chapters sekaligus buat minna. Cup-cup mmuah-mmuah.

Hectic hours, enjooooy.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu is not mine. Kalau Haikkyuu punya daku, tidak akan kubiarkan abang Tsukishima Kei dianggurin.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

.

.

Kalau Kei bukan orang yang tenang dan penuh kontrol, dia pasti sudah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saat ini. Bagaimana bisa, ibunya sendiri, yang melahirkannya dengan susah payah dan katanya menyayanginya bagai sang surya menyinari dunia, tega-teganya sudah memberikan kamar yang ditinggalinya sejak kecil kepada gadis itu?!

Garis bawahi itu!

Kamar Kei, anaknya. Kepada gadis itu, seorang gadis asing.

Namun titah Megumi adalah mutlak, absolut. Dia bahkan bawa-bawa gunting untuk menegaskan fakta itu. De fakto dan de yure, kamar Kei berpindah tangan kepada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama satu jam terakhir. Gimana nggak kesel, coba?

Kei hanya melongo saat gadis itu menjamah teritorinya. Padahal sebenarnya Saki hanya memasuki dan mengamati kamarnya saja, tidak lebih. Tapi tingkat kesensian Kei sudah sampai level merah.

"Oh, karena ini kamarmu berarti kau yang bantu beres-beres barang-barangmu, ya, Kei. Pindahkan ke kamar tamu. Sekalian bantu Saki merapikan bawaannya." Ibunya mengedip penuh ancaman dari balik pintu kamar. Kei bergidik. "Oh, ya, kalau nemu majalah porno bakar saja, ya, Saki."

"Oi, bu!"

"Siap, bibi!" Saki memberi hormat ala tentara.

"Apa-apaan kau, juga?" protes Kei pada Saki. Saki mengendikkan bahu. Cuek. Badannya lelah semenjak perjalanan dari rumah ke Miyagi. Karena itu, ketika melihat kasur dia segera meletakkan kopernya ke lantai dan menghempaskan pantatnya ke kasur tanpa sungkan. Sebenarnya Saki sungka, tapi derita dan bokek bisa menyebabkan seseorang melanggar prinsipnya sendiri. Dan Saki telah mengalami hal yang disebutkan pertama.

"Empuuuk…" desahnya nikmat sembari menutup mata.

"Tsk."

Ah, suara itu lagi. Saki menampakkan kilau hijau matanya.

Kenapa sih, cowok ini mukanya asam melulu. Seperti jamu saja.

Ih.

' _Ganteng-ganteng muka jamu, hati sepahit empedu.'_ Saki mulai puitis kalau sudah bawa-bawa perasaan.

Gadis itu cemberut, soalnya capek kalau harus pasang tampang ceria terus. Lagipula remaja di depannya ini tidak merespon positif usahanya untuk berbuat ramah.

Sedangkan Kei dari tadi mengamati gadis yang masih duduk-duduk di kasur kesayangannya. Jangan salah. Bukan karena dia suka dengan kasur itu, tapi status sebagai kasur kesayangan disematkan oleh Kei hanya gara-gara dia tidak rela kasurnya dijamah oleh Saki seenaknya.

' _Sudah seenaknya mengambil kamar orang, tidak minta maaf sedikitpun. Kau gadis dengan tipe seperti itu ya,'_ Kei mencibir dalam hati. Dia bukan orang yang suka meledak-ledak untuk menunjukkan emosinya. Kei lebih suka memakai kata-kata pedas dan berbisa untuk menyampaikan semuanya.

' _Baiklah,'_ putusnya. Kilatan jenaka, tapi versi menakutkan, tampak di mata sewarna bulan milik Kei.

Melihat Kei yang sedang senyum-senyum sadis, Saki tiba-tiba teringat firasat buruk dalam bentuk penampakan boxer warna-warni milik kakaknya yang dilihatnya pagi ini.

"Hah. Merepotkan. Masa membereskan kamar sendiri harus dibantu, seperti anak kecil saja. Atau dia pikir dirinya tuan putri?" Kei melempar senyum miring, semiring rencananya.

"Oi. Aku bisa kok beres-beres sendiri," Saki membela diri mengawasi Kei yang kini menjamah kopernya, namun yang diajak bicara menganggapnya seolah-olah tidak ada.

' _Anak ini apa-apaan sih?'_

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah kalau itu kemauannya. Tinggal di sini silakan. Mau ambil kamarku juga silakan. Cukup tahu saja, deh, kalau tamu kami itu-"

Kei melirik sambil ber- _smirk_ ke arah Saki. Seriusan, Saki merasa seram.

"-ternyata orangnya tidak tahu malu."

JLEB!

Sebuah panah menancap di punggung Saki. Bukan panah cupid, tapi panah pembunuh siluman milik pendeta wanita di anime Inuyasha. Walaupun cuma imajinasi, tapi rasanya tetap sakit, pemirsah.

' _A-aku disindir. Sialaaan! Tanpa disindir pun aku juga sudah merasa tidak enak, tauuu. Kenapa harus bawa-bawa perasaan, Kei-teme!'_ sumpah serapah Saki dalam hati dalam posisi OTL. Sial, kalau begini terus-terusan, dia bisa masuk rumah sakit karena gak kuat mental.

' _Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Aku kan nggak salah apa-apa. Ibunya kan yang mengambil keputusan kalau kamarnya jadi punyaku. Bukan aku yang minta. Tapi kenapa dia bicaranya kasar begitu?'_

Saki menatap Kei dari posisi OTL-nya. Beneran, deh. Kei yang tingginya kaya galah jadi makin mengerikan kalau dilihat dari bawah. Senyum miringnya masih tersemat cantik, tapi nggak enak buat Saki. Efeknya adalah kerontokan harga diri dan intimidasi yang luar biasa. Sudah tubuhnya kalah tinggi –jauh-, dia harus menerima bully dari cowok ini. Apa cowok ini mau main-main? Apa cowok ini cowok sadis?

Tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menyentak pemikiran Saki.

Tidak. Kei tidak mau balas dendam. Malah jauh dari itu.

' _Jadi kau maunya begitu, ya?'_

Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Saki bangkit.

' _Baiklah,'_ pikir Saki. Kali ini ikutan ber- _smirk_ ria.

' _Challenge accepted!'_

Berikutnya, Saki membuka kopernya yang tadi menganggur, mengeluarkan baju-bajunya sambil berdendang jingle Doraemon yang dimix dengan opening Crayon Shin-chan. Sedangkan Kei hanya mendesah bosan.

Rencananya memprovokasi gadis itu rupanya tidak berhasil.

"Nee, Farrel dan Raisa."

Kei menoleh, mendapati Saki sedang memegang dua buah boneka Engry Bird yang sama-sama buluk, sama-sama melotot, dan sama-sama hitam. Mana yang Farrel dan mana yang Raisa, Kei sungguh tidak paham.

"Tadi aku ketemu sama cowok berkacamata loh. Lumayan ganteng, sih. Tapi…." Saki melirik tajam ke arah Kei yang lagi bengong, "-sayangnya dia doyannya sama kakaknya. Ih."

' _APAAA?'_

Kemarahan Kei sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

' _Do-doyan sama kakak sendiri? Dia berpikir aku senista itu?'_ Kei misuh-misuh dalam hati.

Kucing tetangga sebelah sudah teriak-teriak 'SIAGA SATUUU!'.

Nggak mau kalah, Kei melengos. Dihampirinya replika mini dinosaurus yang ada di meja. Kalau Saki mainnya begitu, Kei juga bisa kok bermain dengan pola yang sama.

"Nona besar yang numpang tinggal di sini itu, sepertinya suka padaku ya."

Kaget, mata Saki sudah berbentuk segitiga tanpa pupil.

"Tapi cewek mesum yang sudah melihat 'barangnya' kak Akiteru selama lebih dari dua detik bukanlah tipeku."

' _Uhuk! Aku dikatai mesum?!'_ Saki mulai batuk darah. Rasa-rasanya ada yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya ke kawah, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa jadi emo tingkat tinggi.

' _Bertahan, Saki, bertahan. Defence! Defence!'_

"N-nee, Farrel dan Raisa. Coba kalian lihat cowok berkacamata itu. Seram, kan? Preman, kan? Tampangnya tukang bully, kan? Tapi coba kalau kacamatanya dilepas, bentuk matanya pasti seperti Nobita yang kaya angka tiga! Cupu! Ahahahaha!"

Kei melepas kacamatanya, menampakkan bola mata keemasan miliknya kepada Saki.

Satu kata: ganteng.

' _Asem,'_ Saki cuma kepikiran satu kata itu. Tapi dia harus berpikir cepat untuk membalas perbuatan Kei padanya.

Saki mengambil benda –apapun itu- dari dalam koper untuk cari ilham, sekalian untuk isu pengalihan, dikiranya kopernya itu kantong ajaib Doraemon, apa. Dan ternyata yang terambil adalah piagam penghargaan dari lomba memanah tingkat prefektur.

"Hooo, rupanya nona besar ini pernah dapat piagam, ya? Keren. Sekarang aku harus minta tanda tangan, gitu?"

"Huh, asal tau aja, aku hebat dalam membidik sasaran, nona Keiko-"

' _Keiko?!'_ Kei merasa terhina. Dia punya otot, kok. Jangan panggil dia Keiko!

"-Aku juga pernah menembak pantat orang dari radius 200 meter karena mengataiku yang tidak-tidak."

"Itu ancaman?" sinis Kei.

"Menurutmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kei malah berjalan mendekati Saki yang duduk di samping boneka kumelnya, tingkahnya itu diikuti oleh Saki yang tak lupa membawa piagam kebanggaannya tersebut.

Muka tembok versus bibir manyun. Mata emas lawan mata hijau. Yang satu menatap ke bawah yang satu menantang ke atas. Jarak antara tubuh mereka hanya kurang dari sejengkal. Ada listrik di mana-mana. Kalau ini anime sport pasti badai dan petir sudah menyambar-nyambar dengan gagahnya.

Selama beberapa waktu pose mereka statis, tapi lalu tanpa diduga oleh Saki, Kei tersenyum. Masih sinis, masih menyebalkan di mata Saki.

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu, tuan putri-"

Tanpa disangka, tangan Kei terulur mengambil piagam penghargaan panahan yang dibingkai oleh frame foto dari tangan Saki. Jemari panjang dan kasar menyentuh jemari kecil nan halus. Saki terkejut, tapi wajahnya tetap lempeng. Cuma matanya agak melotot sedikit. Selebihnya dia hanya mengamati sejauh apa pemuda ini akan bertindak.

Ternyata Kei menjauh, meletakkan piagam itu di meja belajarnya. "-kamar ini sekarang milikmu. Aku sudah puas mainnya."

Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, pemuda jangkung itu melenggang pergi dan menutup pintu.

Di dalam kamar, Saki rubuh. Pantat menyentuh lantai, dan napas yang ditahannya dari tadi terlepas.

Berhadapan dengan Kei itu rasanya nano-nano, _nanodayo_. Marah, takut, tersinggung, kesal, bingung. Semuanya dimix secara tidak karuan.

Tapi sekarang dia sudah lolos dari uji nyali. Sejenak, dia merasa senang karena lepas dari sosok Tsukishima Kei yang judesnya ampun-ampunan. Senyum Saki pun mengembang kemana-mana. Bahkan Farrel dan Raisa dipeluknya dan diciuminya. Sekarang tinggal acara beres-beres. Saki sungguh amat sangat TIDAK KEBERATAN kalau Kei tidak ikut membantu. Barang-barang Kei bisa dia antarkan ke kamar baru cowok itu nanti.

Habisnya Kei menyebalkan, sih.

Tapi-

Saki menunduk, melihat tangannya yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan jemari Kei.

Di kamar tamu yang kini akan didiami Kei, si bungsu Tsukishima juga melakukan aksi yang sama pada tangannya. Sorot mata tak mengerti terpancar dari mata mereka.

' _Kontak fisik, ya?'_

Anehnya, mereka juga tak sengaja berpikiran hal yang sama.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

(NEXT CHAPTER IS UP)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Ibarat permen, Tsukishima Kei itu nano-nano. Pedas, asem, asin, bahkan rasa Tsukuyomi juga ada. Hanya saja, Kinoshita Saki belum merasakan sisi manisnya. Bahkan interaksinya dengan Kei kebanyakan berakhir dengan pose OTL. Semua bermula dari acara pertukaran pelajar yang mengharuskan dia numpang di rumah si pemuda berkacamata, ditambah dengan perkenalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan semulus paha para waifu otaku di Jepang, bisakah Saki bertahan menghadapi si kacamata berlidah tajam dan tidak bunuh diri di dahan pohon kacang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HECTIC HOURS**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu is not mine. Kalau Haikkyuu punya daku, tidak akan kubiarkan abang Tsukishima Kei dianggurin.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua puluh empat jam belakangan ini, Kei sering bengong tapi menahan kesal. Perpaduan yang ganjil, memang. Muka bagusnya itu tampak agak senewen. Entah dia sakit perut atau sedang datang bulan, tapi yang pasti rasa frustasinya itu kelihatan.

Sebabnya cuma satu. Seorang gadis bermata hijau, berambut hitam bergelombang sepunggung dengan pita hijau (Kei bertanya-tanya apa cewek itu memang suka warna hijau) menghiasi kepalanya, kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kinoshita Saki! Mohon bimbingannya!"

Saki membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sampai punggungnya lurus. Baru setelahnya tersenyum lebar, lengkap dengan binar-binar di wajah.

Ah, senyum secerah itu seperti sinar matahari pagi waktu Kei masih ingin tetap berkutat di tempat tidur.

Sungguh. Amat. Sangat. Menyebalkan!

Bagaimana?! Bagaimana bisa gadis itu kini ada di kelas yang sama dengannya? Bukankah ini namanya pelaggaran hak asasi manusia, di mana manusia ingin hidup tenang tanpa gangguan tapi tak terlaksana?

Kalau mau berpikiran objektif, bukannya Saki pernah melakukan gangguan apapun pada Kei, ya. Tapi Kei sudah jatuh sebal pada pandangan pertama, sejak gadis itu bengong pada pertemuan mereka kemarin. Sebabnya sih masih berstatus ' _unknown'_ , tapi buat Kei wajah Saki itu _hateable_ … atau _teaseable_ , kah? Yang pasti saat ini Kei benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Buat menghina pun dia kehilangan inspirasi.

Suara bisik-bisik yang tidak sayup-sayup terdengar di mana-mana. Telinga Kei sempat mendengar pujian kalau murid baru yang ada di hadapan mereka itu: 'lumayan imut juga'.

Kekanak-kanakan, pikir Kei.

Ya, sudahlah, kalau cewek itu ternyata juga masuk ke kelas yang sama, mau diapakan lagi? Sama seperti di rumah, tinggal pasang tampang cuek, komentar sinis, dan celetukan sarkastis di sana-sini, gadis itu tentu akan pasang jarak di antara mereka.

Rencana yang sungguh amat sangat Kei sekali.

Di satu pihak, Saki berusaha untuk tidak melirik ke arah Kei. Bukan perkara mudah untuk melakukannya, tapi juga tidak mustahil. Usahanya berhasil dan Saki merasa bangga karena sikapnya sama seperti biasa. Ceria, ramah, dan tidak kenal makhluk mengesalkan bernama Kei. Kalau bisa, Saki tentu akan memeluk dan mencium dirinya sendiri, memberinya piagam dan mengalungkan bunga pada pigura fotonya…. #eh?

 _Anyway_ , acara perkenalan pertamanya lancar-lancar saja seperti jalannya pidato para Bupati sekarasidenan Miyagi. Teman-temannya juga sepertinya antusias, bahkan seorang cowok rela mengacungkan tangan untuk bertanya.

"Kinoshita-san, ceritakan tentang dirimu dong!"

"HUUU! Moduuus," terdengar sahutan kontra, padahal yang mengangguk senang dan setuju dengan pertanyaan itu juga lumayan banyak kok.

"Oh, boleh ya? Boleh bu guru?" mata Saki berbinar ketika wali kelas mereka mengangguk.

"Oke!" Saki senyum lagi, dan bunga-bunga sakura bertebaran padahal sekarang musim apa juga author tidak tahu.

"Aku ulangi ya, namaku Kinoshita Saki. Panggil saja aku Saki. Desember ini umurku genap lima belas tahun. Aku lahir, besar dan tinggal di rumah orang tuaku di Tokyo. Ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal di luar Tokyo, loh. Hobbyku adalah makan dan main-"

' _Bukannya katanya keahliannya memanah?'_ Kei masih membatin sambil manyun.

"-Yang aku sukai adalah hari minggu dan yang tidak kusukai adalah cewek tsundere."

' _Dan juga seorang cowok bernama Tsukishima Kei.'_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Makanan kesukaan: ikan. Ikan apa saja yang penting bisa dimakan. Yang tidak kusukai adalah piranha, soalnya kalau menggigit mereka susah berhentinya, ahahaha-"

Kei sweatdrop. _'Kepala gadis ini tadi terbentur, ya?'_

"Oh iya, tinggiku 165 cm. Tidak tinggi tapi juga tidak pendek. Pengalaman menarikku adalah aku pernah menggigit temanku waktu ulang tahunnya yang kelima. Ibunya langsung panik karena-"

"Kisnoshita, kurasa sudah cukup untuk detailnya, ya."

"Oh, baik, bu guru." Saki menggangguk sopan, walaupun wajah gurunya sulit untuk dilukiskan, "Sekian, ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Satu jari teracung lagi, "Kalau kau aslinya tinggal di Tokyo, sekarang kau tinggal di mana di sini, Kinoshita-san?"

"Aku tinggal di-"

Ucapan dengan nada berbunga Saki terpotong kala melihat ke arah Kei. Jangan salahkan Saki, karena walaupun dia sudah berusaha keras untuk menghindari tatapan matanya, tetap saja refleksnya bekerja ketika perihal dia tinggal di mana disinggung. Kan berkaitan dengan Kei dan keluarganya juga. Dan melihat ke arah Kei saat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan temannya itu entah bisa dikatagorikan beruntung atau tidak. Soalnya Saki melihat Kei sedang tersenyum cerah, lima jari pula, dengan OOCnya. Matanya sampai menyipit. Segala jenis bunga bermekaran di sekelilingnya seperti di acara nikahan tantenya bulan lalu. Yang tampak salah dari gambar itu cuma pensil yang patah jadi dua oleh tangan Kei ketika dia tersenyum manis tak terkira kepada Saki.

Muka Saki memutih seketika, melihat 'ngomong-satu-kata-lagi-dan-kau-akan-seperti-pensil-ini' tertulis di wajah dan senyuman satu juta dolar Kei.

Hawa mencekam apa ini? Kenapa Saki merasa kalau arwahnya ditarik ke sebuah alam tak dikenal? Detik itu juga Saki menyadari kalau Kei menuruni kemampuan Tsukuyomi ibunya.

"A-ano… aku…" Saki garuk-garuk pipi, gugup. Dirinya lalu memutar otak mencari celah. Mau bohong apa ya?

"A-aku tinggal di rumah kerabat, tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Ya… kira-kira begitulah, ahahahaha." Tawanya terdengar ganjil, tapi siapa peduli? Nyawanya sedang terancam!

Saki memberanikan diri melirik Kei lagi. Cowok itu masih senyum. Tapi sekarang, bedanya ada cincin cahaya yang menyinari kepalanya pertanda cowok itu puas dengan kelakuannya.

' _Anak pintar.'_

Bibir Saki kedutan. _'Merepotkan. Berurusan dengan orang sadis dan bipolar begini memang benar-benar merepotkan.'_

.

.

.

Saki menatap pemuda jangkung berambut pirang di hadapannya dengan mata hijaunya. Padahal sekarang waktu makan siang. Perutnya sedang ingin makan telur ceplok dan tumis udang yang sudah ia masak bersama Megumi-san pagi-pagi tadi, kenapa sekarang dia harus mojok di balik gudang sekolah yang sepi bersama cowok menyebalkan ini?

Kali ini Saki merasa _fabulous_. Pasalnya, rasa lapar telah membuat Saki kehilangan rasa takutnya pada Kei. Sungguh luar biasa naluri manusia.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kei?" tanyanya pede sambil mengibaskan rambut.

"Hooo. Tuan putri memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Apa kita sudah seakrab itu? Rakyat jelata ini merasa terhormat, loh."

Mulai deh, provokasinya. Kei senyum-senyum durjana.

"Ya… habis gimana? Kalau aku panggil Tsukishima nanti orang di rumahmu menoleh semua," jawabnya polos.

Senyum Kei hilang mendapati Saki menjawab biasa-biasa saja.

Ish! Kok dia nggak kesal sih?

Nggak asik.

(Tuh, kan, Kei aneh.)

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Kei?" Karena Kei cuma diam saja, giliran Saki mulai kesal karena hal lain. Dia lapar. Dan dua mau tumis udangnya!

"Tenang, **Saki-sama**." Kei tersenyum. Suaranya licin bagai sutra. Pemuda itu sengaja menegaskan panggilannya pada gadis itu. Tetapi sejurus kemudian, air mukanya berubah serius.

"Ini tidak akan lama, kok."

Perasaan Saki mulai tidak enak.

 _Hell_. Kapan sih, bicara dengan Kei bisa enak?

"Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, kalau kau tinggal di rumahku."

Saki mengangguk.

"Beda dengan prasangkamu, aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan kok kalau kita tinggal serumah."

Kedua orang yang sedang berhadap-hadapan itu sadar kalau kata-kata barusan hanya bohong.

"Aku hanya minta beberapa hal darimu."

Kepala Kei miring sambil pemuda itu tersenyum. Oh, Kei suka sekali melakukannya. Pose duapuluhlima derajat kemiringan kepala sambil bibirnya tersenyum, sementara dia menatap ke bawah itu membuat Kei merasa _oh-so-villain_ banget. Tapi _villain_ yang cerdas dan terhormat. Catat itu.

"Jangan sampai orang-orang tahu kalau kau tinggal di rumahku. Cuma itu saja. Di sini kita bisa berinteraksi seperti orang biasa. Tapi hanya sebatas teman sekelas. Selain itu-"

Pause sejenak.

Dramatis.

Mata emas dan mata hijau sama-sama meredup.

"-aku tidak mau ada orang yang tahu interaksi kita di luar sekolah."

Saki tetap dalam posisinya bersidekap.

Apa-apaan cowok ini?

Terus terang, ini kali pertama Saki berhadapan dengan orang yang menolak keberadaannya, menghindar untuk dihubungkan dengannya, dan tidak berminat repot-repot untuk berbasa-basi menutupi kebenaran itu.

Saki menatap lurus ke mata Kei.

Uwah, kalau Kei bukan cowok yang kuat iman, dia pasti sudah terpesona dengan mata hijau bulat Saki sekarang.

"Kau membenciku?"

Alis Kei terangkat sebelah, menatap Saki dengan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul. Untuk pertanyaan se- _powerful_ itu, Saki mengutarakannya dengan nada terlalu santai. Sama seperti saat Yamaguchi bertanya, 'Oi, Tsukki, sudah pipis belum?'

"Heee. Aku mana punya energi untuk benci pada seseorang." Lagi-lagi Kei menyeringai.

"Lalu?" giliran Saki yang mengangkat alis.

"Apa tidak terpikir olehmu apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang kalau tahu kita tinggal serumah?"

"Aku kira kau bukan orang yang gampang peduli dengan kata orang?"

' _Cewek ini…'_

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi yang pasti semuanya akan merepotkan. Aku tidak punya cukup energi untuk mengurusi hal-hal trivial."

"Mmmhhh…" Kei mendengar gadis itu bergumam tidak jelas. Wajah bulat telur Saki tiba-tiba menunjukkan kebingungan. Kemana perginya kepercayaan diri ala heroine anime shonen tadi?

" _Ano_ …"

"Apa?"

Saki nyengir, "Kayanya nggak bisa deh?"

"Ha?"

Loh, loh, loh, kok suasananya berubah? Tadi kan sudah serius, kenapa jadi komedi lagi?

"Soalnya aku nggak tahu jalan pulang dan pergi dari rumah ke sekolah."

Kei hampir terjungkal.

APA? TADI CEWEK ITU BILANG APA?

Capslock jebol.

"Bohong, kan? Tadi kau ke sini bagaimana?"

Saki ketawa ala bayi, nyebelin tapi polos, "Aku diantar kak Akiteru, tapi tadi keasyikan ngobrol jadinya nggak memperhatikan jalan. Jadi nanti pulangnya aku bareng kamu y-"

"Aku menolak."

" _Eh? Nande_?"

Jidat Kei kedutan. Pusing. Bicara dengan cewek ini ternyata cuma buang-buang tenaga saja. Kata bu guru pas perkenalan pagi tadi, dia peringkat empat dari empat ratus siswa di SMPnya, kok setelah bicara muter-muter dengan hawa serius masih tetap nggak nyambung, sih?

"Kita tadi bicara berapa menit? Memangnya kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi?"

Lama-lama Kei pingin jambak rambut seseorang juga, nih.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisa tidak untuk beberapa hari ini aku berangkat dan pulang bersamamu?"

Ralat. Kei tidak jadi berniat menjambak rambut seseorang. Sepertinya membenturkan kepala ke pohon beringin lebih menyenangkan.

"Aku jaga jarak, deh!" bujuk gadis itu cepat ketika Kei dirasa akan menolak. Saki menangkupkan tangannya, sambil matanya memejam, tapi cuma sebelah. Sebelahnya lagi mengintip reaksi Kei. "Aku jamin tidak akan ketahuan. Plis. Beri aku waktu seminggu!"

"Tsk. Terlalu lama."

"Mengingat jalan itu susah bagiku, tau!"

"Akan kubuatkan peta pulang ke rumah."

"Aku nggak bisa baca peta. Dora the Explorer aja aku nggak lulus."

Kei merasa cukup. Cukup sudah kesabarannya. Pemuda itu berbalik, membuat Saki panik ketika melihat pemuda itu memungginya dan beranjak pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba pemuda itu berhenti. Di balik punggung itu, dan di dalam kepala pirang itu, Saki tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sepertinya tidak akan menguntungkan buat dia.

Hening.

Suasananya udah kaya apa aja.

" _Nee_. Aku sih tidak masalah kalau kau mau pulang bersamaku."

"Ha? Yang benar?"

Kei hanya berbalik dengan senyum semanis permen Yupi.

' _Semoga nggak ada apa-apanya. Semoga nggak ada apa-apanya. Semoga nggak ada apa-apanya.'_ Saki merapal doa melihat gelagat si kacamata.

"Tapi aku latihan club dulu."

"Oh, o-"

"Sampai malam."

"-ke."

Bola mata Saki membulat.

"Tenang saja. Tidak usah panik begitu, **Saki-sama**. Cuma sampai matahari terbenam kok. Sampai saat itu kau cari tempat buat menungguku ya."

Kei ingin menepuk punggungnya sendiri dengan bangga saat dilihatnya keringat mengucur bak air mancur di pelipis Saki.

Tadi Kei bilang apa? Sampai malam katanya? Kalau begitu, dia harus menunggu di mana? Sama siapa?

"Oh iya," ujar Kei, masih dengan senyum sejuta Yupi. "Berdasarkan rumor yang beredar, sekolah kita ada hantunya loh. Kalau ketemu titip salam ya. _Jaa nee_."

Kei lambai-lambai dengan riang gembira ala anak gembala.

Hantu katanya?

Hantu…

Hantu…

Han. Tu.

Wajah Saki pias.

Oh, _shit_.

Hari kedua setelah mengenal Tsukishima Kei, Kinoshita Saki, kelas 1-4, kembali melakukan pose OTL dengan khidmat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, alkisah, setelah beberapa hari kemudian, di suatu gym, para pemuda dari SMA Karasuno yang statusnya jomblo semua….

"Oi, Yamaguchi."

Si bocah kurus berambut hitam yang tengah dipanggil, menoleh, dia menemukan sesosok imut berkepala oranye tengah menatapnya.

"Oh. Hinata, toh. Ada apa?"

"Nggak pulang sama Suckyshima lagi?" Si imut menyandar pada pel-pelannya. Sejenak pekerjaan mereka beres-beres gym pasca latihan voli jadi terabaikan.

Yamaguchi tertawa tidak enak, "Bisakah kau hentikan panggilan itu, Hinata? Aku merasa nggak enak mendengarnya, loh."

Gimana-gimana juga Kei kan teman Yamaguchi.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Soalnya dia kan nyebelin. Seperti….. Yah, kau tahu kan maksudnya."

Yamaguchi senyum, "Tapi kalau kau dekat dengan Tsukki dia tidak seburuk itu kok."

"Bweh," Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya. Jangankan berteman dekat, berdiri sebelahan saja Hinata sudah dipastikan akan jadi bulan-bulanan si kacamata. Apa karena namanya ada unsur 'bulan', dia jadi suka menjadikan orang sebagai bulan-bulanan?

"Bukannya aku menolak jadi temennya, ya….tapi…aaah, sudahlah. Kau kan belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Hari ini dia juga pulang duluan kan?"

Yamaguchi garuk-garuk belakang kepala. Kalau dihitung-hitung, ini keempat kalinya Kei tidak pulang bersamanya.

"Ah, kalian juga memperhatikan ya?"

"Iyalah. Kalian kan seperti anak kembar."

"Memangnya mereka kucing? Kembar tapi belangnya beda-beda?" Kageyama sudah ada di samping mereka, tentunya sambil menenteng ember buat kencan dengan lantai dan pel-pelan. Setter Karasuno itu lanjut mencibir, " _Boge_. Hinata _boge_."

JLEB!

"Kageyama!" Si imut berambut oranye berteriak, tangannya terkepal-kepal, "Tidak usah sedikit-sedikit mengataiku kenapa, sih? PMS-mu itu sudah berbulan-bulan, tau!"

Hap!

Itu bukan suara cicak makan nyamuk, tapi background Kageyama menerjang Hinata, memegang kedua tangannya, lalu mencoba melakukan penyiksaan anak di bawah umur. Semua dilakukan dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya dan dengan tampang sedatar-datarnya. Hinata cuma bisa bertahan di bawah siksaan keji pemuda yang diduga punya bakat antagonis sinetron itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong sih, iya juga, Yamaguchi. Kalau dipikir-pikir kata-kata Hinata benar juga. Beberapa hari ini kau sudah tidak pulang lagi bersama si Sakitshima." Ujar Kageyama sambil tetap pasang tampang sedatar tembok dan melanjutkan sesi S&M-nya bersama Hinata.

' _Sekarang jadi Sakitshima, ya? Lagipula pose mereka berdua saat ini kok kayak pose yang iya-iya ya…?'_ batin Yamaguchi sweatdrop.

"Oi, Kageyama. Singkirkan tubuhmu dariku!"

Kalimat itu kedengarannya aneh deh.

"Eummm. Gimana yah? Soalnya Tsukki bilang dia ada urusan pribadi. Makanya beberapa hari ini dia nggak bisa pulang bareng. Tidak hanya pulang, tapi kita pergi sekolah juga sendiri-sendiri."

Terdengar bunyi "oh!", karena semua terkejut akan penjelasan Yamaguchi, bukan karena nonton film biologi yang bikin pengen praktek, lo ya. Nanti 'oh'-nya beda.

"Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir juga, teman-teman, apa dia punya masalah, ya?" Yamaguchi memegang dagunya sendiri, kalau pegang dagu Kageyama bisa-bisa dia tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi besok.

"Oh, itu juga alasan yang diutarakan mantannya kakakku waktu selingkuh, tuh," Tanaka nyelonong dengan pel-pelan tersampir di pundak. Gayanya mirip pembokat.

"Iya. Mantanku juga pernah ngeles kaya gitu terus beberapa waktu kemudian kita putus," Nishinoya menimpali dan mengabaikan alat pelnya. Modus.

Bisa dipastikan jitakan khas ala Sugawara –yang entah muncul dari arah mana- mendarat di ubun-ubun keduanya. Keduanya lalu mengaduh dengan indah.

"Sakit, Suga- _san_!"

"Habisnya! Kalian bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Sugawara berkacak pinggang, "Sejak kapan kau punya pacar, Nishinoya?"

"Errr.."

"Lagipula Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima bukan maho, tau," ujar Sugawara lagi, kali ini sambil mengerling dengan gaya manis minta dikawinin.

Oh, pasti. Pasti, Sugawara.

Pasti para jejomblowati di luar sana dengan senang hati ingin menikahimu dan mengikatmu di ranjang.

Lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Nishinoya dan Tanaka garuk-garuk kepala sambil berpandangan. Sementara Yamaguchi menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya di antara mereka semua masih ada yang waras.

"Tapi iya juga, sih. Tumben-tumbennya kalian tidak sama-sama. Kalian sedang marahan? Apa perlu aku selenggarakan sesi curhat buat pasangan? Sekalian konseling, gitu?"

Wajah senpai berubannya itu sih tulus, ikhlas dan mirip malaikat gitu, cuma kata-katanya sudah menumpahkan darah di hati Yamaguchi.

Dia bukan maho! Harus berapa kali dia bilang?

"Suga- _san_ , aku bukan maho, loh." Yamaguchi menjawab lemah. Pupus deh harapan untuk meluruskan kalau dia masih suka cewek.

"Iya, tau. Tapi apa kamu mau kehilangan Tsukishima?" Sugawara menatap serius tapi omongannya nggak nyambung. Yamaguchi makin cengo.

"Suga- _san_ , tolong dong jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang ambigu gitu..."

"Tapi Yamaguchi mau kan jadi _gay_ kalau buat Kei!" Nishinoya teriak-teriak di latar belakang.

"Noya-san! Kalimatmu berirama! _Sugoi_!"

Tanaka dan Noya langsung _high five_ di atas penderitaan Yamaguchi.

"Teman-teman, fokus! Kita harus membantu Tsuki-Yama menghadapi fase krisis mereka!" –ini Sugawara, dengan mama mode on-

"Erm… etto…-" –ini Yamaguchi, dengan terpidana mode on-

"Gabungan nama kalian kaya makanan, Yamaguchi!" Hinata memotong. Dia yang aslinya memang hyperaktif makin semangat dan mulai loncat-loncat kaya ulat.

"Mungkin kau harus bilang 'notice me, Tsukki!'" Ide siapa itu?

"Ng….." Yamaguchi mencoba membantah, apa daya lidah tak sampai (?).

"Notice him, Tsukki!" Tanaka membeo sembari mengacungi jempol. Padahal Kei lagi nggak ada di sana. Dan suasana sudah mirip sekolah TK.

"Teman-teman, dengerin aku sekali saja, dong!"

"Tsukki! Notice me!" –ini Nishinoya yang bicara-

"Tsukki, practice me?" –Kageyama-

"Tsukki, nice serve!" –Hinata (?)-

"Tsukki-"

"CUKUUUUUUP!"

"…."

"…."

Kali ini semua atensi tertuju pada pemuda pemalu itu.

"AKU SUKANYA SAMA YACHI- _SAN_! BUKAN TSUKKI!"

BRUUUUSSSSH! Yachi keselek dengan gaya yang jauh dari kata 'elegan'.

Lalu hening yang mencekam. Pacar Kageyama alias bola voli jatuh ke lantai. Noya dan Tanaka mangap. Yachi pucat. Dan Yamaguchi sayup-sayup mendengar lagu 'menanam jagung' dinyanyikan oleh entah siapa.

"Eh?" Yamaguchi kedip.

"Eh?" Yachi cengo.

Lalu seolah dikomando, barisan jomblo sejati Karasuno langsung memberi Yamaguchi dukungan dan semangat.

"TOLAK! TOLAK! TOLAK!"

Ah, punya teman setim yang sama-sama belum punya pacar itu kampret banget, memang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

UGYAAAAH! Selese juga chapter 3 (sebenernya chapter dua dan 3).

Hadoh, Si Kei emang OOC, tapi moga-moga OOCnya nggak nyebelin.

Chapter depan sih udah dibikin, tapi perlu dipoles-poles lagih.

Yosh, I hope you stay tune, minna. And please review. Your reviews are the best. Thank you for reading this. #senyum


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : Ibarat permen, Tsukishima Kei itu nano-nano. Pedas, asem, asin, bahkan rasa Tsukuyomi juga ada. Hanya saja, Kinoshita Saki belum merasakan sisi manisnya. Bahkan interaksinya dengan Kei kebanyakan berakhir dengan pose OTL. Semua bermula dari acara pertukaran pelajar yang mengharuskan dia numpang di rumah si pemuda berkacamata, ditambah dengan perkenalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan semulus paha para waifu otaku di Jepang, bisakah Saki bertahan menghadapi si kacamata berlidah tajam dan tidak bunuh diri di dahan pohon kacang?

 **HECTIC HOURS**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu is not mine! HUWEEEE! #Nangis apa ketawa?**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Warning: 1. Bahasa suka-suka. Don't expect something too stiff.**

 **2\. Some OOC-ness.**

 **Author corner:**

HOLAAA! Ketemu lagi ama author yang lagi galau. First of all, sayah mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah alert dan follow fic ini, sama yang udah baca fic ini baik yang silent reader ataupun yang udah review. Okeh, lanjut buat balasan review:

 **megane-chan:** HAAAAAAI! #Senyum. Seneng deh ada yang suka ama fic yg beginian. Abisnya ane lagi mood buat yang komedi. Haha. Yosh, si Yamaguchi tuh sebenernya imut, Cuma seringnya ketutupan sama –badan bongsornya- Tsukki. #dimasukin ke keranjang bola basket. Iya, sih. Interaksi Kei sama Saki masih kurang. Moga-moga chapter ini bisa nambal kekuarangan yang kemaren. Thanks for your feedback. :)

 **shigatsu-sanjyunichi:** Hwaaaa! Makasih udah dikasih double reviews. Iya, memang, chapter 3 absurd. Entah kenapa pengen nyelipin si YamaYachi, sebenernya sih karena lagi suka aja sama di Yamaguchi. Haha. Ini dia apdetannya yah.

Oke, minna. Seperti kemarin. Author mau apdet **2** chapter sekaligus, soalnya author kagak tau dah gimana mecah chapternya. Ya udalah diaplot dua-duanya ajah. Soalnya ngambang sih #apanya?

Osh. Langsung aja kita nikmati tari balet yang akan ditampilkan oleh Kageyama- #digaplok, uhuk, maksud author, let's enjoy this fanfic.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Yamaguchi jadi bintang reality show gara-gara acara penembakannya ke Yachi. Entah berhasil atau tidak, bisa ditanyakan kepada seorang saksi mata yang namanya enggan disebut. Mohon jangan tanyakan kepada Author, karena Author sukanya bikin _fanservice_ Akiteru, bukan penggemar gossip.

 _Back to now,_ saat ini seorang pemuda sedang melenggang dengan santai ke arah perpustakaan SMA Karasuno yang katanya gudang ilmu merangkap tempat pacaran buat murid yang lagi bokek.

Pemuda itu berperawakan tinggi, rambutnya kuning, dan pakai kacamata. Bukan jerapah, lho, tapi Tsukishima Kei.

Si Kei yang biasanya langsung pulang setelah latihan, selama seminggu ini punya tugas baru yang menyebabkannya harus keluyuran di perpustakaan. Sebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan cewek bernama Kinoshita Saki, yang katanya nggak jago baca peta dan butuh waktu seminggu buat hafal rute pulang-pergi rumah-sekolah.

"Bu guruuuu, jangan pulang duluuuuu!"

"Lepaskan kakiku! Aku mau pulang, tauuu!"

"JANGAAAN! Nanti aku dimakan Sadako! Hari ini aku lupa bawa pisang!"

"Memangnya Sadako itu gorila?!"

Ah, sudah seminggu ini Kei mendengar jeritan keputusasaan Saki. Gadis itu, untuk ukuran orang yang lagi sial, memang beruntung (?), karena menemukan tempat buat berteduh selama menunggu Kei, yaitu perpustakaan yang jadi tempat belajar buat tim _science_ Karasuno, (Saki jadi merasa seperti sandal yang terbuang), sehingga dia tidak harus ditemani oleh hantu sekolah selama menunggu Kei.

Tapi naas, kalau sudah mendekati sore menjelang malam, perpustakaan tentu harus tutup, para pelajar harus pulang, dan _sensei_ penjaga perpustakaan harus kembali ke peradaban. Mana mau Saki ditinggal sendirian? Dan mana mau Kei melewatkan mendengar jeritan keputusasaan seseorang yang telah merebut harkat dan martabatnya (baca: kamar dan kandang mini dinosaurusnya)? Sekalian saja Saki belajar, semakin takut dia, semakin dia harus cepat-cepat buat menghapal rute dari rumah ke sekolah.

Untuk hari ini, Saki sudah terkapar ketika Kei memutuskan buat muncul dan menyelamatkan jiwa dan mental gadis itu.

"Ahem."

Saki menoleh. Wajahnya lalu berubah seputih susu rendah lemak yang suka diminum duo Tsukishima _brother_ waktu mereka balita dulu.

Berdiri di samping pintu masuk perpus, seorang pemuda yang panjang rambutnya nanggung, keritingnya nanggung, dan tampangnya minta di- _spike_ sama Kageyama.

"GYAAAH!"

Tapi Saki gagal mengenali wajah itu, gara-gara senter yang menyorot bagian bawah wajah Kei.

" _O_ - _obakeeee_!" Jerit Saki sambil mundur dan menabrak meja, mengakibatkan botol minumannya tumbang di atas meja, untung ditutup jadi isinya tidak tumpah kemana-mana.

"Ahahahaha!" Kei menyingkirkan senter yang menyorot mukanya sambil tetap tertawa durjana. "Kau harusnya liat wajahmu, pasti ketawa juga deh." Lalu melanjutkan derai tawa bahagia tanpa dosa itu lagi.

Oh, Kei. Ketawamu polos banget. Serius. Walaupun kau tertawa nista di atas penderitaan orang lain…

Di lain pihak, Saki tentu saja tidak sependapat dengan Author. Dengan napas masih ngos-ngosan, tangan mencengkeram dada buat menenangkan jantungnya yang nggak karuan, Saki ingin sekali menyudahi urusannya dengan pemuda jenius tapi senewen ini. Sudah cukup, mama. Seminggu mereka pulang pergi bareng, tujuh hari berturut-turut pula Kei mengerjai Saki.

Cukup. Cukup. Cukup!

Saki merasakan desakan hasrat untuk berlari ke jendela lalu nyanyi keras-keras:

 _'But I'm only human! And I bleed when I fall down.'_ Tapi urung karena masih punya malu.

"Kei," Saki terengah, "Bisa tidak sih, berhenti ngerjain orang?" ujarnya, tangan masih memegang dada. Inginnya sih menenangkan detak jantung, tapi jantungnya masih belingsatan. Kalau bukan karena dia parah banget dalam baca peta dan arah (Saki sampai harus tanya bolak-balik tanya ke orang di jalan buat sampai ke rumah keluarga Tsukishima waktu pertama kali datang), dia tidak akan pernah minta bantuan pangeran bully macam Kei.

Kei nyengir. "Aku bukannya mengerjaimu, **Saki-sama**. Tadi itu tandanya aku senang berinteraksi denganmu, _nee_?" Balasnya enteng. Kaki-kaki panjang milik Kei mendekati Saki yang masih bête. Tak lupa kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Dari radius tiga meter sosok Kei sudah kaya model papan atas yang sedang audisi jadi mami tirinya Cinderella. Ganteng-ganteng tapi kok hobinya nyengir sadis?

Cowok itu melambaikan tangannya dengan malas ke arah Saki, "Perpustakaan hampir dikunci. Ayo, cepat kita pulang. Jangan terus-terusan pegang dada gitu, dong. Nanti tambah kecil loh."

Buku setebal lima ratus halaman menghantam muka Kei dengan tidak mesra.

"Dadaku nggak kecil! Dadamu tuh yang kecil!" Jerit Saki penuh penghayatan.

.

.

.

Dua orang remaja itu berjalan beriringan dalam kesunyian. Sepanjang jalan yang terlihat hanya pematang yang remang-remang. Bulan agak penuh, jadi terangnya lumayan. Waktu Kei dan Saki keluar dari ruang perpus, kloter gagak terakhir lagi teriak-teriak, "Maho! Maho! Maho!" Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau setelah setengah jalan pulang hari akan gelap.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah mereka cuma diam saja. Yang cowok pasang tampang bête, sensi abis setelah digebuk buku yang tebalnya mengalahkan ego Oikawa Toru. Wajah boleh _cool_ , tapi dalam hati Kei menggerutu sampai keriting. Tunggu, Kei kan sudah keriting….

Sementara yang cewek tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Saki garuk-garuk kepala, cari inspirasi buat ngobrol dengan makhluk jangkung yang aksesorisnya headphone nyangkut di leher ini bisa dikatakan susah, pake banget. Tapi kalau sepi-sepi begini, suasanya lumayan mencekam juga. Magrib-magrib kan dedemit hobi gentayangan. Nggak, dia harus ngobrol. Harus! Tekad Saki sekuat baja.

Setelah tolah-toleh cari bahan pembicaraan, sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Kei." Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil pura-pura tak dengar.

"Namamu kanjinya sama dengan kanji 'hotaru', ya?"

Lagi, Kei terus pasang tampang judes.

"Artinya kunang-kunang, kan?"

"…"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Berarti pantatmu bisa nyala, dong?"

CKIIIIT!

"Adududududududuhhhh!"

Akhirnya ada reaksi juga dari si jangkung, tapi bukan reaksi seperti yang Saki harapkan.

"Kei! Tanganmu! Lepas! Penganiayaan! Ini penganiayaan!" tangan Saki menepis-nepis tangan Kei, berusaha melepas jepitan pemuda itu. Sayang, jemari Kei masih gemas mencubit pipi Saki.

 _'Cewek ini… minta dicium bemper mobil, ya,'_ Kei membatin secara sadis.

"Keiiii!" Saki merengek, membuat jidat Kei makin nyut-nyutan. Buat Kei, rengekan Saki itu berisik.

Setelah dirasa gadis itu tidak akan berkomentar aneh-aneh lagi, Kei baru melepas capitannya pada pipi Saki.

"Kejam." Gumam Saki sembari mengelus-elus pipinya. Dalam hati Kei timbul hasrat untuk lari kencang dan meninggalkan Saki kebingungan di sini, biar dia tahu rasa. Karena buat dia, yang kejam itu Saki karena menuduh pantatnya bisa nyala.

 _'Bodoh! Cewek bodoh!'_ Kei diam-diam ketularan virus diktator Kageyama.

Mereka kembali ke posisi awal. Diam. Tanpa kata lagi. Sampai ke rumah masih sepuluh menitan lagi, dan Saki masih belum kapok. Soalnya diam di jalan itu nggak enak kalau nggak ngobrol. Nanti kalau ada yang tiba-tiba ketawa ala kunti di belakang mereka, gimana dong?

"Kei."

"Hm." Ujar Kei singkat. Wajahnya lempeng dan tangan tersimpan di saku. Saki tersenyum.

Bagus, setidaknya ada tanggapan, walaupun alasan utama Kei menjawab sih hanya karena dia tidak mau Saki membuat pernyataan atau pertanyaan ajaib lagi menyangkut dirinya.

"Kalau latihan voli, selalu pulang malam seperti seminggu ini ya?"

Akhirnya, topik yang normal. Saki merasa lega menemukan bahan pembicaraan yang setidaknya aman untuk dibahas oleh mereka berdua.

"Ya, begitulah."

Kei mendengus, seolah-olah dia jijik dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Timku gila voli. Bahkan mereka terobsesi dengan permainan ini. Yang paling tidak masuk akal lagi, timku bercita-cita masuk ke pertandingan voli antar sekolah menengah tingkat nasional. Buang-buang waktu saja."

Mulut Saki sedikit ternganga, karena ini adalah kali pertama dia mendengar Kei menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Memang benar, pemuda itu bicara seolah dia sedang mengejek teman setimnya, yang merupakan hal yang sangat wajar untuk seorang Kei. Diam-diam Saki sering memperhatikan kalau Tsukishima Kei memang suka memprovokasi orang, dan mengutarakan pendapatnya yang sinis dan pahit bukanlah hal yang tabu buat Kei. Tapi keunikan dari seorang Kei, dia juga seseorang yang tidak mudah ditebak. Saki tidak tahu bagaimana ia berpikir dan bagaimana ia memandang sesuatu hal. Dari interaksinya selama beberapa hari pun, Saki menemukan kalau orang-orang lain di sekelilingnya juga kesulitan memahaminya. Pengecualian buat keluarganya, tentunya. Namun dari cara dia bicara tentang kegiatan klubnya barusan, Saki bisa merasakan kalau pemuda absurd ini seolah menyuarakan isi pikirannya walaupun cuma secuil.

"Uh….bukannya kau suka dengan voli?" gumam Saki lagi. Kepalanya menunduk mengamati kakinya yang bersepatu sedang menyusuri aspal.

Dari sudut bola mata Kei, tampak gadis itu sedang berpikir. Alisnya sedikit bertaut dan mulutnya agak mengerucut. Cowok berkacamata itu menyeringai.

"Suka dengan voli?" Aduh, suara mengejek itu lagi. Saki jadi eneg.

 _'Mulai lagi deh sinis-sinisannya.'_ Buat Saki, seminggu tidak akan cukup untuk membaca seorang Kei, tapi setidaknya dia bisa hafal nada mengejek pemuda itu, yang biasanya tidak akan menguntungkan buat dirinya. Ini sebenarnya hanya _self-defence mechanism_ milik Saki.

"Memangnya dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?" sambung Kei lagi, sambil tetap melirik gadis mungil berambut dikuncir di sebelahnya. Sementara yang dilirik hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Habisnya Kei tinggi, sih."

"Lalu?" Pemuda itu kali ini menatap lurus. Bosan. Jawaban tipikal.

Berikan aku sedikit kejutan dan hiburan agar perjalanan ini lebih menyenangkan. Kalau Kei bicara, pasti dia akan mencibir Saki dengan kalimat barusan.

"Di rumah ada ring dan bola basket. Kalian sering main basket juga kan?" Sambung Saki, juga sambil menatap lurus. Bicara sambil menatap mata Kei melelahkan jiwa dan raga. Dia kan tinggi, capek kalau Saki harus mendongak terus.

"Dan?" pemuda itu malah bertanya balik dengan malas, tapi Saki mengerti kalau Kei mengiyakan pertanyaannya secara tidak langsung.

"Tapi kau tetap memilih klub voli."

Tidak ada bantahan ataupun konfirmasi apapun dari kesimpulan Saki barusan. Perjalanan mereka kembali sunyi seperti di awal. Merasa diabaikan, Saki memilih menyerah, mengusir jauh-jauh keinginan untuk kembali bercakap-cakap.

Di sisi lain, Kei juga bungkam sembari memasang wajah datar dan bosan, namun sekali diliriknya gadis yang kadang-kadang menghela napas yang menemaninya sepanjang jalan pulang.

 _'Orang berdarah panas dan berisik seperti Hinata dan Kageyama memang menyebalkan.'_

Cahaya bulan berlompatan di sela-sela awan, suara burung malam sesekali ditingkahi desau angin.

 _'Tapi orang seperti dirimu-'_

Suara gemerisik di semak-semak membuat Saki melongokkan kepalanya dengan takut-takut, sementara bola mata emas mengikuti gerakan gadis itu dalam diam dari balik _frame_ kacamata.

 _'-bisa merepotkan buatku.'_

"Tsk."

Ah, di hari terakhir mereka pulang bareng pun, Saki masih mendengar bunyi decakan kesal dari bibir Kei.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **(NEXT CHAPTER IS UUUUP)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** : Ibarat permen, Tsukishima Kei itu nano-nano. Pedas, asem, asin, bahkan rasa Tsukuyomi juga ada. Hanya saja, Kinoshita Saki belum merasakan sisi manisnya. Bahkan interaksinya dengan Kei kebanyakan berakhir dengan pose OTL. Semua bermula dari acara pertukaran pelajar yang mengharuskan dia numpang di rumah si pemuda berkacamata, ditambah dengan perkenalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan semulus paha para waifu otaku di Jepang, bisakah Saki bertahan menghadapi si kacamata berlidah tajam dan tidak bunuh diri di dahan pohon kacang?

 **HECTIC HOURS**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu punya Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Warning: 1. Bahasa suka-suka. Don't expect something too stiff.**

 **2\. Cara penuturan simple. Don't expect something too flashy #nangis di pojokan.**

 **2\. Some OOC-ness.**

.

Author corner:

Seperti yang author janjikan. Ini adalah chapter 5, setting masih di rumah keluarga Tsukishima. Ah… it took me so long to write this. I hope the result meet your expectation. Hiks…hiks… moga-moga nggak ngecewain reader.

Okay. Enjoy :)

.

.

Malam menjelang makan malam. Saki dan Kei sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Dua-duanya telah melewati hari yang lelah. Untuk Kei lelah secara fisik, secara latihan ala pelatih Ukai benar-benar level Goku dengan mode Saiyan. Masa latihan voli aja persiapannya menyiksa fisik dan _kokoro_ , memang lawannya Herkules?

Sedangkan untuk Saki, dia lelah mental. Lelah karena harus menghadapi fobia hantunya tiap sore. Sebenarnya itu bukan salah siapa-siapa, sih.

"Aku pulang!/aku pulang." Yang satu berseru dan yang satu mengucap salam dengan nada 'do' dipukul rata. _You know who_ , lah, masing-masing itu siapa.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang. Makan malam hampir siap loh," Sambut sang wakil presiden di rumah Tsukishima. Senyum mengembang dari bibir Megumi, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu sambil menenteng sendok sayur. Bau rempah dan sayur tercium dari arah dapur.

"Bibi masak? Habis mandi aku bantu yah!" seru Saki. Dengan semangat empat lima dilepasnya sepatu dan tas sekolah yang menggayuti pundaknya.

"Oh? Saki- _chan_ bantu-bantu lagi? Boleh, boleh. Punya anak cewek enak ya, tiap hari ada yang bantuin masak."

Saki nyengir lebar. Untung ibunya selalu membangunkannya pagi-pagi setiap hari dan rajin memaksanya ke dapur walaupun kadang-kadang perannya hanya sebagai figuran yang tugasnya memotong-motong sayur. Pas dia menumpang di rumah keluarga Tsukishima jadinya Saki merasa tidak canggung untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah.

"Kau mau mandi? Mimpi. Aku duluan." Kei melenggang dengan gaya sok iye ala tokoh antagonis di dorama Turkiye.

"Eh?"

Saki menampakkan wajah ala anak anjing yang terluka di hadapan Kei. "Lalu aku nggak boleh mandi gitu?"

"Nanti saja setelah aku mandi," putus Kei ketus sambil lepas sepatu. Positif sudah, Kei tertular virus judes dan pedes raja voli alias Kageyama.

"Tapi nanti kelamaan. Kei kan kalau mandi harus luluran dan mandi kembang!"

 _'Njir. Kok dia tau?'_

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar," sebuah suara menginterupsi pertengkaran nggak penting di sore hari itu. Kei dan Saki menoleh. Berdiri di pintu masuk dapur, Akiteru setengah menyandar pada bingkai pintu sambil memandang cowok dan cewek yang kucel abis itu. Kayanya Akiteru merasa dua juta tingkat di atas dua remaja ababil yang belum mandi itu. Coba bandingkan dengan Kei dan Saki, Akiteru kan penampilannya rapi, baru mandi, baunya wangi karena sudah pakai minyak telon dan bedak bayi. Siap untuk dicium para fujoshi.

Oke, yang terakhir itu absurd.

"Kalian kan bisa mandi bareng."

"Saran apaan itu?!" Dua remaja baru puber itu teriak tak terima.

"Tuh, kan, kalian kompak." Akiteru malah tertawa inosen.

.

.

.

Tsukishima Akiteru bukanlah pemuda yang jenius seperti adiknya. Akiteru juga bukan orang yang punya bakat menonjol seperti Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi untuk urusan membaca karakter orang, Akiteru jauh melampaui kemampuan orang rata-rata. Apalagi kalau menyangkut adiknya.

Selama dia berinteraksi dengan manusia, baik yang normal maupun aneh, Akiteru sudah melihat berbagai watak orang. Terkhusus adiknya yang terajaib dan tercinta, buat Akiteru, Kei adalah orang yang paling absurd yang pernah dia kenal –untuk level anak SMA yang baru mengalami pubertas-.

Kei itu orangnya bisa dikatakan agak mbulet. Di satu sisi dia pintar, tapi mulutnya sering mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Bodoh bagi Akiteru karena dalam kasus kebanyakan, Kei lebih sering membuka mulutnya untuk menarik kemarahan orang. Seringnya, sikapnya ini membuat dirinya terpisah dari orang-orang sebayanya. Akiteru curiga, tidak, dia yakin, bahwa kondisi ini sengaja diciptakan oleh Kei. Motifnya apalagi kalau adiknya itu memang bukan penggemar kegiatan aktifitas sosial. Fesbuk saja dia masih numpang.

Tapi Akiteru punya firasat kalau keadaan ini tidak akan sama.

"Bibi, sausnya kurang pedas, ya?"

Akiteru melirik gadis yang berdiri di samping ibunya. Rambut bergelombangnya diikat tinggi dengan pita kuning emas.

Ya. Kinoshita Saki. Kalau Kei adalah orang yang sering mengatakan hal yang –menurut Akiteru- bodoh, maka Saki adalah orang melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, lalu menyesal kemudian. Sikapnya dari luar terlihat apa adanya. Namun, bahkan belum seminggu gadis itu di sini, Akiteru tahu bahwa mata hijau Saki terlalu cerdas untuk orang yang culun dan ceroboh.

Sepintas, mungkin Akiteru terkesan menyimpulkan kalau Saki adalah orang yang munafik atau setidaknya manipulatif. Tapi tidak. Akiteru tidak sedikitpun berpendapat begitu. Saki, menurut penilaiannya, hanyalah menurut pada nalurinya yang impulsif. Namun demikian, gadis itu memiliki kemampuan pengamatan yang lumayan, kalau tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Akiteru memiliki perasaan, beri gadis itu sedikit waktu, dengan cara dia bersikap, dan dengan kemapuan observasinya, maka dia akan bisa menembus 'pertahanan' Kei.

"Makan malam siap!" Megumi mendeklarasikan berita ini dengan suka cita. Saki ikutan senyum-senyum bahagia. Habis lapar, sih. Setelah meletakkan berbagai makanan di meja, masing-masing ambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

Plop!

Megumi duduk di sebelah Akiteru. Entah sengaja entah tidak. Yang pasti, komposisi kursi yang cuma lima mengakibatkan Megumi dan Akiteru duduk di satu sisi meja, sementara Kei dan Saki di sisi meja yang lain. Yang tersisa adalah kursi kepala keluarga yang ada di sisi meja bagian tengah, yaitu kursi milik kepala keluarga Tsukishima yang tidak boleh diduduki meskipun pantat sedang ambeien dan hanya kursi itu yang tersisa. Berani duduk di situ, kompor melayang ke muka.

Akiteru tersenyum. Dadar telur di meja terlihat menggoda. Pemuda itu mengambilnya tanpa menghiraukan adiknya dan Saki yang kini duduk bersebelahan dan mengeluarkan hawa-hawa listrik yang mengancam pemandangan dan ketenangan meja makan.

"Aku makan duluan ya." Ujarnya riang. Yang menjawab hanya ibunya.

Sebaliknya, Kei dan Saki lagi sibuk cemberut, saling lirik dan melengos seperti anak SD lagi rebutan lahan buat malakin adik kelas. Tapi Akiteru tidak melewatkan tatapan menilai yang mereka lemparkan pada satu sama lainnya.

 _'Ah, ya. Saat dunia dua orang ini bertubrukan, kelihatannya akan seru.'_

" _Nee_ , Saki- _chan_ , tiap hari pulang sama Kei, ya?" Akiteru membuka pembicaraan. Tangannya tetap sibuk mengoperasikan sumpit mengambil makanan di meja. Yang ditanyai tangannya sedang OTW ke arah dadar telur di tengah meja.

TAP!

Duh! Ternyata ada sepasang sumpit yang juga berusaha meraih telur dadar itu. Kabar buruknya, sumpit itu punya Kei.

 _'Apa? Sekarang dia jadi rivalku juga di meja makan?!'_ dua-duanya berpikiran hal yang sama. Ketidakkompakan mereka benar-benar kompak.

Listrik bertebaran di sepenjuru dapur. Akiteru jadi kepikiran buat bikin generator listrik biar mereka nggak usah bayar PLN lagi. Tapi Saki keburu sadar diri, sebelum ruang makan ini meleduk, akhirnya Saki mengalah. Batal deh makan dadar gulung. Kei juga gengsi. Ditariknya kembali sumpitnya yang sempat bertabrakan dengan Saki. Akhirnya Megumi yang ambil. Yah…. Trio muda-mudi di meja makan itu memandang kecewa.

"Eum… iya, kak Aki. Tiap hari pulang sama Kei. Berangkatnya juga kok." Saki melanjutkan percakapan yang tertunda.

"Kalau gitu Saki juga ikut Kei latihan voli?" sambung Akiteru lagi. Kali ini dia ngincar terong.

"Nggak juga sih."

"Loh?" Sang sulung Tsukishima menunjukkan tampang heran. "Kalau gitu Saki nunggu di mana? Kenapa tidak ikut ke gym? Kan sekalian bisa dapet teman baru."

"Mhmmh… gimana ya?" Saki berpikir. Makanan jadi terlupakan deh. Sepintas, dia merasa ragu-ragu melontarkan alasannya. Masa buka aib anggota keluarga yang sudah menumpanginya makan dan tidur? Kan nggak etis. Tapi Kei tampaknya cuek-cuek saja tuh. "Habisnya ada yang judes, sih." Sungutnya akhirnya. Lirikan kesal ditujukan ke Kei.

"Makasih pujiannya," Kei menjawab sambil senyum sejuta warna. Megumi dan Akiteru _sweatdrop_. Anak yang satu ini nggak beres, apa ya?

"Kei, jangan-jangan kau yang melarang Saki- _chan_ buat liat latihan klub voli ya?" tuduh Akiteru, gayanya serius pakai gebrak meja makan segala.

"Nggak, kok. Kakak jangan langsung ambil kesimpulan, dong." Kei menjawab santai. Alisnya terangkat satu, "Dia sendiri yang nggak mau ikut ke gym."

'Heh….' Senyum Saki yang tadinya manis jadi asem. _'Ada yang pinter ngeles rupanya. Siapa yang sebelumnya bilang nggak mau kelihatan bareng aku?'_ Gerutuan Saki dala hati udah kaya ibu-ibu.

"Eh? Saki- _chan_ yakin nggak mau lihat latihan voli? Rugi, loh." Megumi turun tangan, baik dalam pembicaraan maupun dalam perebutan terong dengan Akiteru. Multitasker yang luar biasa, ibu ini. Karena yang dilawan adalah ratu di rumah ini, Akiteru terkapar, terong berpindah tangan.

Saki mengerjapkan mata, "Rugi? Memangnya ada-apa di sana, Bibi?"

"Kau nggak tau?"

Geleng.

"Begini ya, Saki. Kau tahu kan seragam voli pria?"

Angguk.

"Tau kan model celananya?"

"Celana pendek?" Saki menjawab lugu tapi ragu-ragu.

"Tepat!"

Saki terperanjat karena garpu yang diacungkan Megumi hampir mental. Perasaan, Saki makan buat hidup, deh, bukan buat mengalami simulasi medan perang.

"Artinya cuma satu. Paha! Paha di mana-mana!" Satu kalimat diucapkan dengan tenang, kalimat lainnya diucapkan dengan semangat menggelegar, tak lupa kaki Megumi pakai nangkring di atas kursi yang diduduki Akiteru. _Kokoro_ ketiga anak muda yang saat ini sedang bersama Megumi berasa diping-pong dari Seoul ke Pyong-Yang.

"Bu, tolong normal sedikit, dong." Keluh Kei. Tangannya menutupi muka, _facepalming_. Cuek-cuek begitu Kei juga masih punya malu. Bagaimana dia bisa survive di keluarga yang kelakuannya abstrak begini, tanyakan saja pada perut yang bergoyang.

"Saki nggak mau lihat paha mulus Kei?"

Hah? Apalagi ini?! Kei tersedak. Muka Saki merah kalap, sekalap _seafood_ rebus.

Njir.

"Jarang-jarang loh, liat Kei pakai hotpants," Akiteru ikutan manas-manasin.

Njiiiiirrrr.

Ini ibu sama kakaknya lagi ngapain, sih?!

"Kak, mati sana." Kei akhirnya jadi adik durhaka.

.

.

.

Saki menghela napas pasrah. Dia sekarang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur di kamar –sementara-nya. Udara panas menyergap, kamar sudah mirip sauna dan keringatnya mengucur kaya kran jebol. Musim apa sih ini?! Saki membanting daun jendela, dan disuguhi pemandangan dua kucing lagi tindih-tindihan.

Oh, musim kawin.

Anjrit.

Saki kembali menutup jendelanya yang telah menghantarkan mata Saki ke dunia remang-remang para kucing. Malam ini dia kesulitan konsentrasi belajar. Padahal besok ada quiz sejarah Jepang.

"Haduh, hafalan…." Bukannya usaha, Saki malah mengerang sambil guling-gulingan di atas kasur.

Tema hafalan memang paling tidak disukai Saki. Dia lebih ke tipe eksakta, Saki hapal sesuatu kalau sesuatu itu menarik untuk diingat. Mengingat tanggal-tanggal lahir personel boysband Misdirection kesukaannya, misalnya. Jangan tanya, Saki langsung nyerocos tanpa harus liat contekan.

Biasanya untuk membantunya menghafal, ada teman sekaligus saingannya sedari SD yang namanya Karin. Cewek genit berbadan bohai itu biasanya yang membantu Saki menghadapi segala macam pelajaran hafalan dengan berbagai metode yang aneh, (Karin pernah mengajari Saki sejarah restorasi Meiji dengan cara nonton bareng Rurouni Kenshin. Dan berhasil.) Tapi semuanya selalu diawali dengan Karin menjelaskan konsep dan garis besarnya dulu ke Saki, baru menjelaskan detailnya.

Sekarang, setelah di Miyagi, Saki yang gila hitungan dan konsep kehilangan teman curhat, teman buat main dan belajar, dan rival buat perang bantal. Mau telepon tapi pulsa menipis. Mana kemarin-kemarin Karin habis nonton Iko Uwais di bioskop, lagi. Star Wars, bo. Saki kan sudah nunggu berbulan-bulan buat nonton tuh film. Hanya dan hanya jika Iko yang membintanginya.

 _"Tapi gak usah nonton, deh. Iko-nya cuma keluar dikit, gak sampe setengah menit. Kesel aku."_

Saki tambah muntab mendengar info dari WA Karin yang dikirim beberapa waktu yang lalu. Masa Iko cuma keluar sebentar?! Cuma tiga puluh detik kurang?! Itu apa-apaan?! Aktor pujaannya kan harusnya diberi _time slot_ yang lebih banyak! Bakatnya itu orisinil, gilaaaa!

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Saki nyumpah-nyumpah semoga sempak-sempak beterbangan di jalanan.

Oke, dia mulai OOT. Pokoknya kalau ekspekstasi dan _reality_ nggak nyambung ya begini ini jadinya. Ditambah lagi cuaca panas, besok ulangan sejarah yang dia belum nyambung betul konsep dasarnya, badan lengket karena keringatan, nggak bisa liat Kei latian voli pakai hotpants-

Hayo loh. Kok pikirannya malah ke Kei…?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kei…

Saki kembali membuka jendela kamarnya. Dia lalu melempar sepasang kucing tadi dengan karet gelang biar nggak bikin ribut dengan ritual kawin mereka. Please, deh, kucing, cari kamar kek, pikirnya sinis.

Dasar pikiran orang jomblo…

Jangankan melihat orang lain, melihat kucing pacaran aja Saki nggak sudi.

Gadis itu lalu melongok ke bawah. Untunglah posisi kamarnya yang di lantai dua memungkinkannya bisa melihat kegiatan di halaman rumah, tempat di mana dua kakak beradik Tsukishima sedang asyik main voli.

Aneh.

Kalau Akiteru, sih, sudah pasti terang-terangan mendeklarasikan cinta matinya sama bola voli warna-warni itu sehingga bela-belain latihan sampai malam. Tapi, Kei? Dia latihan rutin aja ogah-ogahan, kok bisa-bisanya masih latihan setelah lewat jam makan malam begini?

Senyum Saki mengembang. Kalau bukan Akiteru yang minta, pasti Kei akan memilih untuk mengunci diri di kamarnya. Meski sering bersikap sinis, sadis, dan apatis (?), sikap Kei yang patuh dan sayang, bahkan cenderung mengidolakan kakaknya, di mata Saki itu manis.

"Kei, _receive_ -mu masih saja jelek. Ayo, dong. Semangat dikit latihannya. Sudah dibilang kan, kalau nerima bola tuh, pinggang diturunin."

"Ini udah diturunin."

"Apanya? Kolornya? Ish, kok bisa jadi regular, sih?"

"Kak. Tega bener. Ini adikmu, loh, yang lagi dibicarain."

Saki nyengir lebar mendengar percakapan dua bersaudara itu, tapi Saki tidak bisa menahan tawanya waktu melihat muka Kei yang cemberut. Persis seperti anak SD yang dihukum kepala sekolah. Saat Kei mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah seenaknya menertawakannya, tawa Saki sudah habis, hanya tersisa senyum dari gadis itu yang tengah memandang ke arah mereka. Dengan ekspresi netral, Kei melihat wajah bulat telur nan ramah yang dibingkai dengan helai rambut hitam berponi sedang melongok ke halaman di bawah sorot sinar bulan, wajah itu adalah wajah yang sama dengan wajah gadis menyebalkan yang sudah membuat moodnya terasa asam beberapa hari ini. Tapi kali ini Kei menemukan dirinya tidak bisa marah dan terus memandang ke sosok yang kini masih tersenyum kikuk.

Yah.

Sekalipun sudah mentertawainya, Kei merasa wajah itu tidak menyimpan sifat jahat atau sinis, kok. Malah gadis itu, saat tersenyum seperti sekarang, dia kelihatan imu-

"Duh, yang lagi jatuh cinta. Semuanya dicuekin. Kakakmu masih di sini loh."

Malam itu Akiteru menerima _toss_ dengan jidatnya. Entah Kei sengaja atau tidak.

.

.

.

Kei mengidolakan kakaknya. Saking ngefansnya dia, Kei menempatkan kakaknya itu sebagai superhero nomor satu yang akan Kei telepon kalau ada invasi alien dari planet Pandora. Kei juga benar-benar sayang dan hormat kepada Akiteru. Kalau bukan karena Akiteru, Kei tidak akan semahir ini main voli. Yah, walaupun kakaknya juga sering bawel kalau mereka lagi latihan.

Tambahan lagi, kalau bukan karena _influence_ kakaknya, Kei tidak akan tergila-gila pada dunia dinosaurus dan dunia jaman purba di mana pakis jadi tanaman primadona di seluruh dunia. (FYI, Kei tidak pernah menyesali hobby garis miring obsesinya itu)

Tapi Kei juga bisa kesal sama kakaknya. Iya, Kei bisa sebal juga ke Akiteru yang manis, super baik dan gentleman itu. Sebabnya apalagi kalau bukan karena kakaknya itu merengek ditemani latihan sampai larut malam. Mau menolak nggak sampai hati. Tapi kalau diterima dia jadi super duper kecapean sampai rasanya mau tepar seperti ini. Kei kan sudah latihan bareng teman klub volinya yang punya moto 'bertahan selama mungkin di arena'. Nah loh. Motonya aja udah keras kepala kaya gitu. Latihannya juga pasti gila-gilaan.

Kei tidak akan menekuk mukanya dan menggerutu panjang pendek dalam hati seperti sekarang kalau besok tidak ada quiz. Heran, semingguan ini kerjaannya ngedumel dalam hati melulu. Kei jadi khawatir kena penuaan dini. Apalagi hari ini, rasanya melelahkan sekali, badannya capek, energinya habis. Paling enak kalau kencan bareng bantal guling di kasurnya. Tapi dia kan harus belajar buat besok.

Kei berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi sembari memijit pundaknya dengan setengah merana. (Iya, si Kei itu kalau sedang tidak di depan publik suka lebay sendiri.) Cowok itu lalu gosok gigi sebentar, cuci muka pakai pembersih muka punya ibunya, habis itu kembali melanjutkan ritual berjalan gontai ke arah kamar.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Kei membuka pintu kamar. Disetelnya alarm jam empat pagi. Percuma belajar sekarang, lebih baik dia beristirahat dan bangun pagi lalu mencoba belajar subuh dini hari nanti.

Puas dengan pemikirannya, Kei berjalan pelan ke kasur, melepas kacamata, yang dilanjutkan dengan meregangkan badannya sembari mengerjapkan mata. Direbahkannya tubuhnya yang penat setelah sebelumnya melepaskan kaos yang dikenakannya. Tak lupa dia menarik bantal dan guling untuk penopang tubuhnya yang lelah untuk tidur, hanya untuk tersadar kalau yang ditariknya bukan guling, melainkan pinggang ramping seorang gadis.

Mata Kei yang tadinya terpejam mengantuk kini terbelalak.

Seolah ditampar oleh titan collosal dari fandom seberang, Kei tersadar bahwa kini dia sedang berhadapan dengan seraut wajah yang sedang memejamkan mata karena sedang terlelap. Napasnya lambat dan teratur, berhembus hangat di wajah Kei yang jaraknya tak seberapa dengan gadis itu. Tampaknya Kei baru mengetahui kalau dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, alias tempat tidur yang seharusnya adalah miliknya tapi sudah dipindahtangankan kepada Saki oleh ibunya. Kakinya pasti refleks melangkah ke arah yang dikenalnya, tapi kenapa musti di saat seperti ini?!

 _Shit._

Belum sembuh Kei dari kagetnya, mata yang tadinya mengatup milik gadis itu terbuka.

 _Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shi-_

Tubuh Kei serasa disiram air es. Bibirnya mengatup tegang, pundaknya yang kelelahan ikutan tegang. Kei positif beku di tempat dan hanya bisa memperhatikan ketika otak Saki sedang _loading_.

Keringat kini mengucur dari dahi Kei. Sebuah senyum kikuk yang hanya akan hadir di bibir Kei ketika gerhana bulan purnama kini tengah nangkring di bibirnya saat Saki mengerjap dan mulai sadar, lalu mengernyit, lalu terbelalak, lalu-

Kei akhirnya bisa buka mulut, "Aku bisa jelas-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kei hanya bisa mengutuk refleksnya yang tumben-tumbennya lambat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uwaaaah! Adegan ranjang! A-Author nulis adegan ranjang! #mimisan #pingsan.**

 **Okeh. Author akui kalau ini benar-benar OOC. Yeah, I can not help it. Author Cuma pengen liat si Kei kelabakan sehabis melakukan adegan nista.**

 **Kei: Oi. Aku nggak nista.**

 **Author: Jangan protes dengan muka datar gitu! Sekali-kali belajarlah dari Kageyama! Milih susu kotak aja mukanya kaya orang sembelit!**

 **Kageyama: OI! Mukaku nggak gitu!**

 **Author: Tapi kamu cakep kok.**

 **Kageyama: Oke. Dimaafkan.**

 **Kei: Pffft. Murah banget harga dirimu, nak.**

 **Kageyama: Kau mau mati, haaaa?!**

 **Author: Kok Kageyama malah mirip Tanaka, sih. Yasudahlah. Tinggalkan mereka yang lagi rebutan kacang ini pemirsah. Please review yaaa #senyum. Your reviews are the best mood setter for me. Arigatou.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary** : Ibarat permen, Tsukishima Kei itu nano-nano. Pedas, asem, asin, bahkan rasa Tsukuyomi juga ada. Hanya saja, Kinoshita Saki belum merasakan sisi manisnya. Bahkan interaksinya dengan Kei kebanyakan berakhir dengan pose OTL. Semua bermula dari acara pertukaran pelajar yang mengharuskan dia numpang di rumah si pemuda berkacamata, ditambah dengan perkenalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan semulus paha para waifu otaku di Jepang, bisakah Saki bertahan menghadapi si kacamata berlidah tajam dan tidak bunuh diri di dahan pohon kacang?

.

.

 **HECTIC HOURS**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu is not mine. It belongs to Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Shigatsu-sanjyunichi-san, reviewer setia yg nggak pernah absen review Hectic Hours, hiks-hiks, love you so maaach. Author harap chapter ini bisa lebih heboh dari yang kemarin, tapi entahlah. Kaya kurang pede gituh. (Author puk-puk diri sendiri. #Emang bisa?). So, tanpa nungu-nunggu lagi lah, 6** **th** **chapter of Hectic Hours, mangga disantaaap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saki merapatkan selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Kalau suasananya normal, dia tidak akan sudi menyentuh selimut motif t-rex warna kuning ngejreng itu, apalagi menyampirkannya ke tubuhnya rapat-rapat, bikin tambah keringetan aja. Tapi saat ini kondisinya sedang tidak normal, otak Saki malah mengirimkan sinyal bahaya. Semuanya gara-gara satu orang, yang dalam kondisi tersialnya telah memeluk Saki dalam tidur.

Wajah Kei saat ini seperti orang yang habis keselek acar. Asam.

Sudah capek, badan rasanya hampir remuk, masih ditambah dengan harus menerima tuduhan dari gadis yang paling dihindarinya di seluruh Miyagi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sadar kalau aku ke sini." Kei menekankan kata tidak sengaja. Sudah ketiga kalinya dia menjelaskan hal tersebut kepada Saki. Hasilnya sama saja, gadis itu masih tidak percaya. Buktinya, Saki tidak mau menurunkan penggaris yang diacungkannya ke muka Kei. Lagian kok ada penggaris saat Saki harusnya belajar sejarah Jepang?

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Terus buat apa kau telanjang begitu?!" Saki benar-benar murka. Lihat saja tangannya yang gemetaran. Jangankan dipeluk, dipegang lelaki selain kakak dan ayahnya saja Saki jarang mengalaminya. Paling banter cuma salaman.

"Aku tidak telanjang." Bantah Kei, khas dengan tampang datar dan intonasi tripleknya.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" Saki teriak. Siapa yang tidak akan bereaksi seperti Saki, coba, kalau bangun-bangun dia sudah dalam posisi yang iya iya dengan lawan jenis.

"Tes…" Saki gemetaran. "Aku mau tes keperawanan-"

"OI! Ngapain pakai tes keperawanan segala?!" Potong Kei sambil teriak OOC.

Jidatnya mulai dinodai tiga siku-siku melihat Saki makin parno.

"Aku buka baju karena panas. Kau juga tidur cuma pakai singlet, kok."

Wups! Kei baru sadar kalau pemilihan katanya benar-benar amat salah waktu melihat wajah ketakutan Saki berubah jadi pucat lalu berubah lagi jadi merah padam.

"D-DASAR HENTAIIII!" Suara Saki melengking. Kei takjub orang rumahnya tidak ada yang bangun dengan jeritan bernada setinggi itu.

"Shhhh! Pelankan suaramu!" Asli, Kei mulai panik. Dia tolah-toleh antara Saki dan pintu, kalau ibunya mendengar, kesalahpahaman ini bukannya akan menjadi jernih, tapi pasti tambah kusut masalahnya. Ibunya kan suka banget sama gossip, bahkan kalau gosipnya menyangkut anaknya sendiri. Salah, kata-kata yang benar adalah **apalagi** kalau menyangkut anaknya sendiri. Semoga Kei tidak kualat karena meragukan ibunya sendiri.

"Katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku! Tadi kamu pegang-pegang kan?! Kan?! Kaaan?!" Saki nodong langsung. Kehormatannya dipertaruhkan, nih.

"Haaa? Kau bercanda? Mana mau aku- OI! Jangan lempar-lempar seenaknya!" Kei panik sembari menghindari barang-barang yang dilemparkan Saki. Eh, apa itu tadi be-ha?

Oh, jadi Saki sukanya yang motif polkadot.

Oh….

 _'Kei, fokus.'_ Kei jadi ingin jitak diri sendiri.

"Berisik!" teriak Saki. Tangan terkepal kesal.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang begituan!" bantah Kei.

Saki mendelik, "Bohong! _Body_ ku kan _perfect_!"

"Pfff- ADUH!" Kei masih sempat –dengan bodohnya- tertawa mendengar bantahan Saki, tapi keburu dilempar botol Mijon. Muka Saki memerah lagi. Entah terhina, entah tak terima.

Gadis itu menjerit lagi, "Jangan ketawa!"

"KAU MAU AKU BAGAIMANA?!"

Saki tersentak. Teriakan Kei barusan bukan hanya kasar, tapi juga terdengar lelah. Pundak cowok itu naik turun terengah. Apa karena marah? Saki bertanya. Kalau marah kenapa dia terlihat pasrah begitu? Pikir Saki lagi. Tanpa sadar kemarahan miliknya sendiri surut, dan keinginannya untuk menuntut kejelasan pupus.

Di hadapannya, Kei berkacak pinggang, menatapnya dalam diam. Tatapan yang diperolehnya itu beda dengan tatapan yang diberikan Kei selama Saki menginap di sini. Tatapan itu mirip tatapan pelari yang sudah mencapai garis finish tapi terlambat. Kelelahan dan pasrah. Apalagi cowok itu lalu meraba pundaknya sendiri dan menekannya seperti atlit yang baru selesai bertanding. Ah, ya. Kei kan latihan keras sepulang sekolah. Ditambah lagi harus meladeni kakaknya yang lumayan eksentrik.

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah, sehingga tidak memperhatikan kemana aku melangkah." Kei buang muka, tapi Saki masih bisa melihat kalau alis cowok itu berkerut.

"Mungkin kakiku refleks menuntunku ke kamar ini. Lagipula aku benar-benar mengantuk, jadi aku tidak memperhatikan sekeliling." Ucapan yang tadinya terasa tidak masuk akal di kuping Saki itu kini terasa pas.

Cowok itu menatapnya lagi, seolah meminta pendapat Saki atas penjelasannya. Kei gigit bibir, mau menambahkan kata 'maaf' tapi suuulitnya minta ampun.

Gengsi, sih.

Keki, sih.

Malu juga, sih.

Jadinya dia bingung deh.

Tapi fokus Saki bukan itu lagi sekarang. Karena dengan melihat muka kusut Kei, Saki tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Rasanya seperti… empati… atau mungkin juga kasihan. Sepertinya alasan Kei cukup masuk akal. Tenaga Kei sudah terforsir dan pikirannya tidak bisa fokus sehingga tanpa sadar dia menuju ke tempat yang dikenalnya: kamar ini, yang memang sebenarnya masih milik Kei. Saki juga merasa ada perasaan 'klik' tentang alasan Kei sering bertingkah menyebalkan ketika bersamanya.

Cowok ini mungkin saja pintar, cerdas, dan ahli strategi. Tapi untuk urusan tertentu, cowok paling bungsu di keluarga Tsukishima itu adalah cowok paling _to the point_ yang pernah Saki temui. Kombinasi yang aneh memang, tapi semuanya berhubungan, kok. Jadi buat apa dia sembunyi-sembunyi kalau mau macam-macam? Buat apa juga dia mau macam-macam, toh Kei menunjukkan kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan kontak fisik. Kebiasaannya mencerminkan hal tersebut. Saat ada orang lain dia akan memilih jarak aman saat berinteraksi. Dan dari gerak-geriknya dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat menjunjung yang namanya _personal space_.

Kei itu kompleks tapi juga sederhana. Kadang bisa membingungkan juga. Biasanya Saki akan gamang saat berhadapan dengan hal yang membingungkan. Tapi tidak dengan cowok ini. Tidak dengan cowok cerdas tapi sedikit kekanakan yang sudah mengkonfrontirnya masalah kepemilikan kamar di awal mereka bertemu dulu ini. Tidak dengan cowok blak-blakan yang memakai jalan memutar untuk menghindarinya ini. Tidak dengan Tsukishima Kei.

Menimbang karakternya itulah, Saki jadi yakin kalau Kei berkata yang sebenarnya.

Tawa terdengar dari mulut Saki, membuat Kei menoleh dengan tatapan 'what-de-f-?'. Mula-mula tawa itu hanya tawa kecil, lama-lama Saki tak canggung-canggung cekikikan tengah malam. Awalnya Kei bengong juga dengan tingkahnya, tapi lama-lama ia tak ambil peduli. Masalahnya sepertinya selesai, ya, sudah.

Kei mendengus. "Kalau aku sudah berhasil menghiburmu, baguslah."

Tawa Saki berhenti dan digantikan dengan senyuman. Tapi senyumnya hilang waktu melihat tubuh polos Kei. Dada yang bidang, serta tarikan otot yang terlihat jelas waktu cowok itu bergerak, mengembalikan kesadaran Saki kalau….. Kei tidak pakai baju.

Cewek itu refleks mengalihkan pandangan.

Aduh…

Kok pipinya tiba-tiba hangat? Jantungnya juga deg-degan. Memandang Kei saat ini jadi terasa susah. Ini gawat…

Kei melangkah ke kasur, mengambil kembali kaosnya yang tergeletak. Begitu tubuhnya tertutupi, Kei melangkah ke pintu.

Tahu kalau dia akan pergi, Saki refleks memanggilnya, "Tunggu." Saki menggigit bibir, suaranya terdengar lebih gugup dari yang ia inginkan.

 _'Ayolah, bukan saatnya buat malu-malu.'_ Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Sepertinya saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memulai segalanya dari awal lagi. Kalau dia mau hidup tenang di rumah ini, dia akan melakukannya: dia akan berusaha membaca pola apa yang ingin digambar oleh cowok ini, dan mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akan bisa berdamai.

"Huh?" Kei mengerjap ketika Saki menyusulnya ke arah pintu, dengan wajah menunduk pula.

"Kau tidurlah di sini."

Buat Kei, sungguh sulit untuk melawan refleks mengangkat alis saat ini. "Huh?" Lagi-lagi cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut Kei.

"Aku tidak mau tidur berdua denganmu." kata Kei akhirnya. Tampangnya kelihatan seratus persen ogah, matanya saja semalas mata Garfield. Tapi bibirnya tergelitik buat mengeluarkan cengiran waktu pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Aku juga tidak mau tidur denganmu. Siapa bilang kita tidur bareng?" Saki menjawab cepat, pipi masih menyala ala petromaks. "Tukar kamar. Aku di kamar tamu," jelasnya lagi. "Memang tempatku seharusnya di situ, kok."

Kei hanya bisa melihat kala Saki melangkah keluar kamar dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sebenarnya Kei ingin mencegahnya, tapi tidak keburu karena gadis itu sudah menutup pintu. Pemuda itu akhirnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada kasur yang seminggu ini tidak ditidurinya.

Kalau gadis itu menghendaki tukar kamar, ya, tukar saja. Kadang-kadang Kei bisa juga berpikir _simple,_ kok. Dia sih senang-senang saja mendapatkan kamarnya kembali walau cuma semalam.

Namun saat dia berpikir akan menemukan perasaan familiar ketika dia merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya, Kei salah besar. Karena faktanya saat nyaman dan empuk kasurnya terasa sama, Kei mencium wangi yang di satu sisi familiar, tapi di sisi lain juga berbeda.

Kei kenal wangi ini: wangi sabun dan lotion yang disediakan oleh ibu mereka di kamar mandi, tertampung dalam wadah besar, untuk konsumsi seluruh anggota keluarga. Ibunya bahkan membelikan yang ukuran kecil buat ayah mereka sehingga bisa dibawa-bawa saat kerja dan dinas ke luar kota.

Wangi ini, wangi keluarganya. Wangi Satsuma.

Gadis itu pasti memakai sabun dan lotion itu dalam jumlah yang lumayan karena wanginya sampai menempel samar di kasur ini. Namun sekalipun produknya sama, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang lain. Mungkin karena berasal dari dirinya, dan bercampur dengan harum tubuhnya. Harum Satsuma yang biasanya segar rasanya lebih inosen di kamar ini…

Mata Kei terpejam, lebih rapat dari biasanya karena dia mencoba tidur. Aneh. Padahal dia lelah, kenapa nggak tidur-tidur juga? Pasti karena aroma Satsuma yang satu ini sedang membelai penciumannya, menajamkan kembali ingatan akan sepasang mata dengan bulu mata lentik, serta paras lembut gadis yang tidur menghadap ke arahnya beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis yang sempat Kei tarik dan peluk pinggang rampingnya…

Dada Kei berdesir… kencang.

Tunggu dulu.

Pemuda itu terduduk, bengong sejenak. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya mata emasnya untuk memperoleh kesadaran penuh. Kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering.

Tidak.

Dia tidak mungkin membayangkan hal itu. Kei merapatkan bibirnya dengan skeptis.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Kei tidak mungkin membayangkan Saki dengan cara 'seperti itu'. Ini pasti karena efek kelelahan yang dideritanya.

Kei merubuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur, berharap lelap menyergap. Sayang, wangi Satsuma kembali tercium. Wangi yang samar tapi cukup untuk menggelitik memori di otaknya. Bayangan Saki yang membuka mata hijaunya kembali terputar, lengkap dengan rambut panjangnya yang bertebaran di bantal, dan bibinya yang membentuk garis tipis, serta pundak gadis itu yang hanya tertutupi oleh helai hitam rambutnya…

…polos…

Kei menutup mukanya dengan bantal sampai hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

 _'Sialan!'_ runtuk Kei. _'Hormon sialan!'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di gelapnya malam, dua sosok misterius sedang berbincang serius di suatu tempat yang (kayanya) misterius juga.

"Tidak kusangka perkembangannya akan seperti ini." Sesosok bayangan, tampaknya wanita, usia kira-kira awal empat puluhan, sebut saja Bunga, tampak tersenyum di dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap. Karena lampu dipadamkan, hanya terlihat siluetnya di gelapnya malam. Salahkan imajinasi author yang dicekoki Detective Conan sehingga membayangkan sosok itu adalah manusia hitam.

"Tapi, bukankah perkembangannya cukup bagus?" sergah sosok lainnya. Kali ini yang bicara adalah laki-laki, usia awal duapuluhan, tinggi, dan ganteng. Tau dari mana kalo ganteng? Kan tadi katanya badan dan tampangnya item? Cuma firasat author, kok. Oh, ya, sebut saja sosok itu: Kecambah, karena usianya yang jauh lebih muda dari Bunga.

Bunga menoleh kepada Kecambah, "Oh, kau juga memperhatikan, ya? Sepintas perkembangan mereka terlihat menggembirakan. Tapi jangan lupa, mereka belum sedekat yang kita harapkan. Sudah seminggu berlalu tapi mereka masih jaga jarak. Sekalipun Target Satu dengan beruntungnya nyasar ke kamar Target Dua, tapi itu hanya kebetulan. Kita mungkin tidak akan menemukan keberuntungan semacam itu lagi di beberapa waktu ke depan. Tugasmu adalah memastikan kalau hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari ini."

"Baik, Hokage."

Nah loh, Bunga jadi Hokage sekarang.

"Tapi untuk itu aku memerlukan kewenangan untuk berbuat lebih leluasa."

"Dikabulkan. Asalkan tidak membahayakan nyawa Target Satu dan Target Dua. Mereka masih dibutuhkan untuk melanjutkan keturunan. Sekarang kalau kau mengerti, pergilah."

Si kecambah mengangguk dan menyeringai, "Aku mengerti."

Lelaki tersebut berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Di balik pintu, sosok itu tampak jelas sedang senang. Soalnya wajahnya tersenyum dan langkahnya ringan, malah kadang-kadang waktu dia jalan ke kamarnya sempat-sempatnya loncat kecil.

Bulan bersinar, menimpakan cahaya pada rambut coklat dan sepasang mata dengan warna senada yang lebih terang, yang ternyata adalah milik…. Tsukishima Akiteru.

(…)

(…)

Loh, kok _readers_ nggak kaget?

Ah, sudahlah.

Akiteru bersiul riang. Untuk kali ini, prospek uang sakunya tidak akan jadi dipotong dan akan adanya rapelan mencerahkan wajahnya lebih dari kosmetik pemutih wajah manapun. Asik!

"Kei, maaf ya." Akiteru senyum nista, "Tapi nanti kamu juga akan seneng, kok."

Hayoloh, Kei. Kalau Akiteru udah senyum agak sarap gitu bahaya loh.

…Mungkin…

….Author kok labil.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Author corner:

Oooooosssuuu!

Hai, minna-san! Genki desu kaaa?!

Ini chapter enam udah uploaded, gimana menurut minna-san?

Anehkah? OOCkah? Kayanya iya deh.

Sebenernya ini udah jadi concern saya dari awal, kalau Kei emang saya buat OOC, tapi entah kenapa ya, kadang-kadang ngerasa deg-degan gitu tiap dan chapter selalu saya tanyain. Hadeuh.

Anyway, untuk hubungan antara Kei dan Saki kali ini moga-moga nggak ngelonjak terlalu cepat ya. Ini baru babak awal aja di mana Kei dan Saki nyadar kalau 'Oh, ternyata elo okeh juga'. Wkwkwkwkw.

Author sih nggak ingin progressnya terlalu cepet, tapi nggak mau terlalu lama alias slow build juga.

Moga-moga paslah, nggak kerasa awkward.

So, how do you think, minna-san? Review, please. Kalo nggak direview author nangis loh. #lagi-lagi anceman gak mutu ini yg keluar.

Osh, until the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**HECTIC HOURS**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I want Haikyuu! To be mine, it is imposibbru! #pundung di pojokan.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor.**

 **Warning: referensi Kuroko no Basket di beberapa tempat, if you now, tell me #wink wink.**

.

.

.

a/n:

Hai, minnaaaaaa! Genki desu kaaa?

Osu. Akhirnya sempet juga ngepos chapter 7 ini. Maaf ya lama, soalnya real live lagi sibuk banget, apalagi sempet sakit juga, hiks, gara-gara begadang nonton Haikyuu! Hyper Projection secara streaming.

UWOOOO! Minna-san udah nonton belum stage play-nya?

Kalau belum nonton cepetan nonton deh. Seruuu!

Apalagi castnya, heran deh, nemu di mana ya bisa pas kaya gitu. Apalagi yang meranin Kageyama, Oikawa, sama Tsukki. KYAAAH! Perfect! Kanpeki! SUGOOOOOIIII! #Dilempar mangga.

Anyway, saatnya jawab salam cintah dari reviewer.

 **Keumcchi-san** : Halo, salam kenal. Senang kalau fic ini bisa menghibur Keumcchi-san. Hayuuks, mampir di fandom ini. Masih sepi, kok, moga-moga tambah rame. Btw suka Kuroko juga ya? Aku jugaaaa! #gak ditanya. Thanks udah review ya, Keumcchi-san. Moga-moga betah baca fic ini.

 **Enamel Illyane-san** : Salam kenal Ename Illyane-san, thanks udah nyempetin review di fic ini. Jadi kita sama-sama suka paha Kei, nih. #woi!. Wkwkwkw. Anyway, maaf untuk penyebutan Author dan readers di fic ini kalau udah bikin nggak nyaman. Terima kasih saran dan masukannya. #bungkuk hormat.

 **Shigatsu-sanjyunichi-san** : My lovely revieweeeer, as always you always make my heart goes BWAH and GWAAH and BAM! (#Kageyama: Oi, jangan niruin gaya ngomong gue!). Eh, iya juga ya, kalau Kei gitu-gitu buat muasin 'rasa ingin taunya' ke Saki gimana donk? (#WOI! Inget rating, woi!). Wkwkwkwkwk.

Thanks a lot for the review, minna-san. Your feedbacks make me excited, banget-banget. Dan itu pula yang bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin ini fic. Tanpa banyak kata, here it goes: chapter 7.

.

.

.

Saki memandangi punggung itu dengan intens. Yang sedang dilihat tidak merasa. Ya, pastilah. Saki kan duduk di belakangnya, mana dia tahu kalau sedang dipelototin sama seorang cewek.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu dari insiden salah kamar itu. Tetapi Kei bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Kepala Saki menunduk.

 _'Memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, sih.'_ Saki cemberut. Iya, sih tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kei memang cuma salah kamar, salah tempa tidur, dan setelah itu… udah.

Selesai. Salah paham kelar.

Tapi masalahnya adalah setiap Saki melihat Kei, dia jadi ingat momen ketika dia membuka mata dan yang terlihat adalah mata emas Kei… dan wajahnya yang berjarak tidak sampai lima centi dari wajah Saki. Belum lagi tangannya yang hangat memeluk pinggangnya. Di atas kasur, pula.

Pokoknya, buat Saki hal itu adalah hal yang besar. Biar saja logikanya mengatakan kalau dia lagi lebay. Kalau ini masalah logika, tentu peristiwa dengan Akiteru akan lebih meninggalkan bekas di otaknya. Secara Saki melihat Akiteru _top and bottom less_ alias _nude to the max_. Apalah itu istilahnya, pokoknya artinya Akiteru bugil. Sedangkan dengan Kei, Saki merasa insiden itu berbeda. Salahkah kalau Saki merasa kalau situasinya dengan Kei itu lebih intim?

Saki tidak mau minta pertanggungjawaban atau apa. Memangnya dia hamil di luar nikah? Atau Kei tidak sengaja membunuh Farrel dan Raisa, misalnya? Nggak. Saki hanya berharap **bukan** hanya dia yang suka salting sendiri, atau teringat peristiwa itu di waktu-waktu yang random. Sama sekali tidak!

Saki cuma berharap kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang terpengaruh oleh hal tersebut. Nyatanya, Kei malah bersikap biasa.

Saki kan jadi merasa kaya remaja labil nan alay yang malu-maluin diri sendiri.

Saki menghela napas berat. _'Kayanya aku memang lagi labil. Kuso.'_ Batinnya mellow.

Kelas hari ini ribut, seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini ributnya alasannya bukan karena yang biasa. Sekarang adalah pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Bisa seribut apa, sih, pelajaran bahasa Inggris? Kalau pelajaran Biologi okelah, soalnya kan bisa lempar-lemparan mikroskop. Atau mungkin menakut-nakuti teman pakai preparat. Kalau bahasa Inggris kan hitungannya aman. Walaupun sebenarnya bisa juga lempar-lemparan kamus…

Jangan ditiru ya, pemirsah.

"Minggu depan kita bikin bedah buku, ya. Jadi nanti kalian pilih buku. Temanya bebas. Asal jangan manga hentai."

Seorang murid cowok mengacungkan tangan.

"Ecchi boleh nggak, bu?"

"Cari mati, ya?" Jawaban bu guru langsung membuatnya hatinya hancur berkeping bagai remahan roti. "Oke, lanjut. Pokoknya kalian pilih yang menarik buat kalian. Nanti kalian presentasikan di kelas: apa yang membuatnya menarik, apa tema dan bahasannya, apa yang menonjol, apa kelemahannya, dan lain sebagainya. Dalam presentasi itu harus ada laporannya, berarti laporan itu harus jadi dulu. Kalian kerjakan per kelompok ya. Per kelompok dua orang. Terserah kalian mau berpasangan dengan siapa. Sekarang bukan jamannya kawin paksa, jadi kalian tentukan pasangan kalian sendiri."

 _'Yang terakhir bu guru ngomong apa sih?'_ semua murid mikirnya spontan kompakan.

"Saki- _chan_ , mau ngerjain bareng aku nggak?"

Saki menoleh cepat waktu suara lembut itu berbicara padanya. Kirimoto Nadeshiko, cewek kalem yang duduk di sampingnya menatapnya dengan senyum sayu. Saki langsung berbinar mendengar tawaran itu.

"Mauuuuu. Kalau sama Nade- _cin_ aku mauuu."

"Ah, untunglah. Kirain Saki- _chan_ udah punya kandidat lain." Nadeshiko tersenyum girang, tapi tetap dengan cara yang anggun.

"Nggaklah. Aku juga mau minta Nade- _cin_ buat jadi partner aku, kok." Saki berkata cepat. Dia tidak berbasa-basi dalam mengatakannya. Nadeshiko adalah teman pertamanya di Karasuno. Plus, sekalipun kepribadian mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi, tapi hobi mereka sama: anime, dorama, sama boysband Misdirection. Itulah yang menyatukan mereka berdua. Kalau lagi ngomongin anggota boysband satu itu, semuanya terasa damai buat Saki. Tak ada perang maupun perpecahan, dan semua orang hobinya sama yaitu mengejar kupu-kupu di taman berbunga nan indah.

Apadeh.

Nadeshiko meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, "Kalau gitu kita cari literaturnya di perpus pas jam sejarah, yuk. Hari ini katanya sejarah kosong."

"Yuk." Saki mengangguk, "Kayanya perpus punya stok buku yang menarik deh. Kemarin-kemarin aku nemu lumayan banyak loh."

"Wah, enak dong kalau begitu. Oh ya. Nanti bikin laporannya di rumah aku atau rumah Saki- _chan_?"

Tanpa disangka, Saki diam. Nadeshiko terus terang heran. Sekalipun baru kenal kurang dari sebulan, Nadeshiko selalu terbiasa dengan Saki yang lincah dan ceria. Dia cuma anteng pas pelajaran dan quiz. Kok sekarang sepertinya mikir berat?

"Hei…" sapa Nadeshiko lembut. "Kenapa?"

"Oh, nggak kok." Saki senyum. "Buat laporannya… di perpus aja gimana? Atau kalau kemalaman kita kerjakan di rumah masing-masing atau di rumah Nade- _cin_ , nanti kita bisa berangkat bareng dari sekolah. Itu… kalau Nade- _cin_ tidak keberatan."

Nadeshiko tersenyum. Dia selalu tersenyum. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya sehingga dia kadang tidak tahu hal itu diperlukan atau tidak, ataukah dia melakukannya sepenuh hati atau palsu. Tapi saat melihat Saki sedikit terbebani seperti saat ini, Nadeshiko menampakkan senyumnya yang tulus.

"Tentu saja nggak," senyumnya makin lebar. "Lagipula kita kan bisa sambil liat koleksi poster Misdirectionku. Aku punya banyak loh. Yang Kise Yuuta sendirian juga ada loh. Saki- _chan_ suka kan?"

Saki tertawa lega. "Oke deh. Nanti sekalian aku bawa yang Yaoimine Daiki deh ya, buat Nade- _cin_."

Kedua gadis remaja itu melanjutkan kembali perbincangan yang sekarang tidak ada hubungannya dengan proyek bahasa Inggris lagi. Di depan mereka, Kei menatap apatis ke jendela di luar kelas. Dia tidak perlu repot mencari partner proyek kelasnya. Yamaguchi sudah menawarkan diri, dan Kei bersyukur dia tidak perlu memikirkan masalah teknis proyeknya. Dia dan Yamaguchi sudah kenal cara kerja satu sama lain, bagi-bagi tugas dipastikan akan lebih mudah.

Yang jadi fokus perhatian Kei sebenarnya bukan masalah itu, bukan juga pemandangan di luar jendela. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia sedang asyik mendengarkan perbincangan kedua cewek di belakangnya. Bahkan dengan detail, soalnya mereka berisik. Lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka yang berisik. Kei bahkan sempat-sempatnya mencibir dalam hati waktu mereka bicara masalah boysband apalah itu.

Telinganya menangkap suara mereka yang bicara dengan antusias, terutama cewek yang suaranya lebih nyaring. Kei baru sadar kalau gaya bicaranya lucu. Seperti mendengar suara _seiyuu_ sedang mengisi suara animasi. Kadang rendah, kadang tinggi, tapi seringnya dengan bersemangat berapi-api.

Sangat hidup.

Begitu tulus dan polos.

Tapi beberapa detik sempat terdengar suara gadis itu merendah, bahkan terkesan terbebani saat akan menjawab pertanyaan temannya tentang di rumah siapa mereka akan membuat laporannya.

Alis Kei berkerut.

Pedui amat kalau cewek itu kedengaran agak sedih. Kei juga tidak ambil peduli kalau cewek itu bingung.

Masa bodoh, lah.

Atau setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Terutama saat cewek itu suka bertingkah bodoh saat salting sendiri. Kei tahu kalau cewek itu masih teringat peristiwa memalukan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi bisa nggak sih, Saki bersikap biasa? Soalnya mau nggak mau Kei jadi ingat kebodohannya sendiri yang asal masuk kamar. Imagenya kan jadi rusak. Apalagi kalau mengingat dia yang susah tidur setelah Saki meninggalkan kamarnya.

Malu-maluin. Bener-bener, deh. Memangnya dia cowok labil yang kelebihan hormon, apa?

Sama seperti Saki, cowok pirang itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Oh, ya, _class_." Bu guru bahasa Inggris tadi kembali mengumpulkan perhatian anak-anak didiknya yang sebagian besar ribut.

"Bu Misa sedang berhalangan hadir karena ada acara dengan pacar, ahem, maksud ibu, orang tuanya, jadi hasil ulangan sejarah kalian dititipin ke ibu. Yang namanya dipanggil, maju ya. Yamaguchi!"

Satu per satu murid-murid maju untuk menuai apa yang mereka tanam dan menghadapi penghakiman mereka. Apakah mereka akan dapat nilai seratus dengan dua angka nol yang berbinar, ataukah cuma telor ceplok garing yang nangkring di pojok kertas jawaban?

Pokoknya situasinya horor, deh. Meskipun katanya ini adalah _college prep-class_ , jangan sangka kalau isinya jenius semua. Mereka semua cuma manusia yang kadang suka males kalau harus nge- _date_ sama buku tebal. Lihat saja. Ada yang nangis sesenggukan karena dapet kursi dibalik, alias empat. Ada juga yang menari-nari di atas penderitaan temannya yang dapat empat tadi. Ada yang masa bodo dan merobek-robek kertas ulangannya gara-gara dapat nilai seratus. Bosan karena keseringan, katanya.

Orang kaya gini pantes ditabok.

Saki terus terang deg-degan dan hampir melompat waktu namanya dipanggil. Dengan terburu dia maju untuk menyongsong hasil kerjanya, pakai acara kepentok pojokan meja, lagi. Padahal dia terhitung langsing. Heran.

Delapan puluh. Angka itu tersenyum manis kepada Saki ketika mata jernih cewek itu menerima hasil quiz. Senyum mengembang. Yah, lumayan. Hasil melototin guru sejarah tiap mata pelajaran sejarah berlangsung dan belajar sampai malamnya terbayar juga. Cuma dia agak khawatir dengan statusnya sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar. Walau hasilnya tidak jelek, dia tidak ingin membuat kecewa sekolahnya kalau hasilnya nggak ekstra ordinary begini. Dia kan ingin membanggakan sekolahnya, harusnya dia bisa dapat lebih.

Saki mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengerutkan jidat. Pening. Kakinya berjalan sambil matanya masih melototin kertas ulangan. Sampai jidatnya menabrak sesuatu yang solid dan hangat. Kaget, Saki mendongak, mendapati mata emas tengah menatap ke bawah, ke arahnya. Mungkin karena terkejut, dada Saki mendadak deg-degan mendapati sosok tinggi itu begitu dekat dengannya.

Ya. Pasti karena terkejut.

Ah, sial. Sepertinya dia tidak dengar waktu tadi nama Kei dipanggil.

"Maaf," Saki berdehem, kakinya mundur selangkah. "Aku tadi nggak liat **Tsukishima-** ** _kun_**." Ya, untuk di sekolah, Saki pakai 'Tsukishima-kun' mode. Sama dengan Kei yang memilih memanggilnya 'Kinoshita' dan bukannya 'Saki-sama'.

Yang dimintai maaf hanya diam sambil memandangi Saki dengan ekspresi yang tak teridentifikasi. Saki mengharapkan Kei akan melengos lalu cepat pergi karena memang Kei suka bersikap cuek, karena itu mata Saki membulat kaget ketika cowok itu malah maju, berdiri di belakangnya dengan jarak yang dekat… sangat dekat hinggi dadanya menyentuh punggung Saki. "Dapat berapa?" Kei melongok ke kertas ulangan Saki, menundukkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah gadis itu.

Dekat… Dan Hangat.

Begitu hangatnya hingga Saki merasa wajahnya terbakar. Peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu melintas lagi di kepala Saki.

"Lumayan," komentar Kei pelan. Tapi Saki dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Rambut pirang Kei menggelitik pipi gadis itu. Dan jika Saki menoleh, bibir mereka akan berhadapan.

Sesuatu dalam dada Saki seolah merekah.

Tidak. Tidak! Ini tidak sedang terjadi! Saki menjerit dalam hati.

Kelas sedang ribut, suara para murid hiruk-pikuk. Tapi Saki merasa suara itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan gemuruh jantungnya yang memenuhi telinganya. Semuanya cuma karena tubuh Kei yang menyentuh ringan punggungnya, dan suaranya yang lirih dan lembut di telinganya.

Saki baru sadar kalau dia sedang menahan napas ketika Kei beranjak ke meja guru untuk mengambil kertas hasil quiz. Tanpa tahu kalau cowok itu meliriknya dengan senyum, atau mungkin seringai kecil dengan wajah puas.

 _'Bagus.'_ Kei ketika melirik wajah bersemu Saki yang sedang menunduk, _'Sekarang skor kita satu sama, Saki-sama.'_ Batin Kei ketika melewati kerumunan para siswa.

Ini balasan Kei karena mengingatkannya pada peristiwa memalukan itu setiap Saki salah tingkah di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Percikan air dingin mengguyur muka Saki tanpa ampun. Sambil melihat pantulannya sendiri di kaca, Saki terengah. Ya, habisnya dia bolak-balik mengguyur air ke mukanya sendiri, sih. Pastilah megap-megap.

Saki menatap sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya balik. Berantakan banget. Poninya jadi basah deh. Nanti kalau orang yang naksir dia memergokinya sedang kacau begini bisa-bisa orang itu ilfil. Emang ada yang naksir Saki, gituh? Yah, walaupun Saki sendiri tidak tahu, dia mencoba optimis.

Hufff. Saki menghembuskan napas. Heran. Akhir-akhir ini sering banget dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Kaya nenek-nenek aja.

Cukup.

Cukup sudah ababilnya. Saki memicingkan matanya. Dia masih punya mata pelajaran yang harus dia taklukkan. Masih ada teman-temannya di Tokyo sana yang belum sempat main bareng lagi. Masih ada konser boysband yang belum dia cari tiketnya. Dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Cukup.

Cukup sudah dengan Kei. Memangnya dia naksir cowok itu? Nggak kan? Kebetulan aja dia mengalami insiden yang kalau di Shoujo Manga tuh bikin perasaannya sebagai anak gadis yang suci, lugu, dan masih perawan meletup-letup nggak karuan. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Lebih, tidak.

Cewek itu bersidekap. Enaknya kalau lagi labil gini ngapain ya?

"Mmmhh…" Saki bergumam. Kalau di sekolahnya yang asli kan dia termasuk cewek yang sibuk. Sibuk ribut dengan Karin tentang siapa yang paling ganteng di drama Belahan Dada Kak Rahman, sibuk karaokean sama keluarnya kalau weekend, sibuk main sekalipun itu hanya main domino, sibuk mancing, juga sibuk latihan panahan sepulang sekolah. Bahkan kadang dia suka menggantikan Karin jadi manager klub basket kalau teman baiknya itu lagi sakit sehabis begadang karena telpon-telponan sama pacarnya yang di luar kota.

Saking seriusnya Saki berpikir, dia tidak sadar kalau sedang ada sepasang mata hitam sedang menatapnya.

"Lagi mikir apa?"

"Uwah!" seru Saki. Habisnya tiba-tiba ada suara muncul di sebelahnya. Untung yang menyapanya tadi bukan cewek berbaju putih yang suka ketawa lenjeh pas malam jumat.

"Kaget ya?" cewek itu bertanya kalem. "Maaf."

"Ng-nggak. Eh, iya. Nggak apa-apa kok. Abisnya tadi aku melamun, sih," Saki mengaku sambil nyengir malu. Apalagi yang bertanya tuh cantik dan anggun. Saki ngomel dalam hati, kenapa sih cewek selain dirinya tuh kalem-kalem dan anggun? Jadinya kan Saki merasa kebanting. Bagai anak curut disandingkan dengan putri keraton, gituh.

"Lagi sibuk karena nggak ada kerjaan di luar kegiatan sekolah?" tebak cewek misterius itu telak.

"Eh?" Saki menatap takjub. "Kok tahu?"

"Habisnya kamu tadi bergumam sendiri, kamu bilang 'cari kegiatan sampingan' atau semacamnya gitu." Cewek cantik itu menjelaskan. Saki ber'oh' panjang.

"Kamu kelas berapa?" tanya cewek itu lagi, kali ini dengan senyum ramah mengembang. "Kok nggak pernah keliatan di toilet?"

Ya. Pertanyaan itu wajar karena toilet adalah tempat paling strategis di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Toilet adalah pusat informasi. Toilet adalah pusat gosip. Kalau pemirsa bikin search engine, namailah search engine itu dengan 'toilet'.

"Kelas satu. Aku murid pertukaran pelajar. Makanya aku baru akhir-akhir ini main di toilet."

Toilet juga tempat _hang out_ paling beken se-Karasuno.

Cewek itu mengangguk. "Kamu lagi nggak ikut klub apa-apa, kan? Gimana kalau gabung sama klub aku? Aku sedang cari asisten manager."

Mata Saki berbinar mendengar tawaran itu, "Benar? Nggak apa-apa, tuh? Klub apa memangnya? Basket? Baseball?"

Lawan bicara Saki merasa senang dengan semangat Saki, "Datang aja ke gym abis sekolah. Pokoknya seru, deh. Kamu mau menerima tawaranku dan gabung sama klub kami kan?" Kata cewek itu lagi dengan nada ramah, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di belakang punggung membentuk tanda silang.

"Oh, siap. Kalau jadi asisten, sih, aku bisa. Oh, ya, kenalkan. Aku Kinoshita Saki." Saki mengulurkan tangan.

Cewek cantik itu membalas jabatan tangan Saki, "Aku Shimizu Kiyoko."

Kiyoko yang _stoic_ itu lalu tersenyum senang. Satu misi telah selesai.

.

.

.

Saki benar-benar ingin pulang, sekarang. Di hadapannya, di bawah hamparan net voli, terlihat para cowok remaja dengan celana pendek menggantung. Saki teringat pembicaraannya dengan Megumi minggu lalu.

Paha.

Paha di mana-mana.

Di antara para pemain bola voli remaja itu, berdiri cowok pirang dengan tinggi paling menjulang sambil memunggungi pintu masuk. Karena paling tinggi, makanya celananya keliatan paling pendek. Padahal sebenarnya sama aja. Cuma kakinya itu loh, jenjang banget. Saki mati-matian menahan untuk tidak memelototi sepasang paha mulus itu lebih dari dua detik.

 _'Oke, jangan mimisan. Jangan mimisan. Jangan mimisan.'_ Saki kembali merapalkan mantra nggak jelas.

Cewek itu merasa kecut. _'…Harusnya aku tahu kalau Kiyoko-san itu manager voli. Asemasemasem!'_

Saki melirik ke Kiyoko yang tadi menyambutnya di gym. Berharap kondisi ini bisa dianulir. Otak Saki mulai sibuk mencari celah untuk melepaskan diri dari posisi ini. Secara hukum kan posisinya sebenarnya kuat. Nggak ada hitam di atas putih. Nggak ada materai. Nggak ada saksi. Kesepakatannya itu disetujui atas dasar suka sama suka (?) dan atas kebodohannya sendiri. Tapi melihat wajah bahagia penuh harap dari manager tim voli itu rasanya Saki sungguh tak tega.

"Semuanya. Kumpul dulu!" Seorang pria berambut pirang yang disinyalir adalah pelatih tim voli putra, memberi titah. Otomatis saat mendengarnya, para cowok yang sedang latihan ala Spartan langsung nurut dan berkumpul di satu titik di pinggir lapangan.

Berpasang-pasang mata kini menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Ada yang loncat-loncat kesenengan. Ada yang melotot seperti kucing melihat ikan asin.

Ada yang menggumam nggak pake titik koma: 'Siapa dia? Apa dia bisa main voli? Apa dia setter? Apa sekarang posisiku mau diganti? Sehebat apa dia? Apa aku kasih arsenic aja? BANTAIBANTAIBANTAIBANTAI!'

"Kageyama! Dia itu cewek. Ini kan tim voli cowok. Mana mungkin dia menggantikan posisimu, _boge_!"

"Diam, _boge_! Hinata _Boge_!"

"Hweee! Pelatiiiiih!"

Saki tertawa nggak enak, se-nggak enak perasaannya ketika mendengar gumaman psikopat Kageyama. Apalagi waktu melihat si cowok berambut hitam itu menatapnya setajam laser. Kalau Kageyama punya kekuatan super, Saki pasti udah bolong-bolong.

 _'Aku mau pulang. Mama, aku takut.'_ Ini suara hati Saki yang punya firasat bahwa hidup dan kewarasannya sedang terancam.

Sayang, pelatih tidak bisa –dan tidak mau- mendengar isi hati Saki yang sedang siaga satu.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan satu hal penting buat kita. Hari ini kita mendapat asisten manager. Mengingat jadwal latihan kita yang sangat padat, belum lagi agenda kita ke depan di mana kita berencana melakukan latih tanding di luar kota, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika ada tambahan bantuan. Karena itu, meskipun hanya sementara, tetapi bantuannya akan sangat berarti. Nah, Kinoshita, kurasa kau bisa mulai dengan perkenalan."

Saki menelan ludah. Jangan salah. Kenalan itu bukan hal yang sulit. Hanya saja tiba-tiba jadi terasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih sulit saat semua merubunginya dan memandangnya dengan amat lekat.

Termasuk saat seseorang memandangmu dengan tatapan tidak suka ala Tsukishima Kei.

"Kinoshita Saki. Kelas 1-4. Salam kenal semuanya. Seperti yang dikatakan pelatih, aku akan jadi asisten manager sementara hingga masa pertukaran pelajarku habis. Untuk pengalaman organisasiku, aku menjadi manager di klub basket sejak SMP dan juga aktif di panahan, walaupun di Shoka Sonjuku aku hanya manager pengganti. Karena di dua sekolahku itu olahraga yang dominan adalah basket, aku sedikit asing dengan voli. Jadi mungkin aku akan bertanya tentang banyak hal pada kalian. Mohon bantuannya." Saki membungkuk dalam-dalam, yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan para cowok tersebut.

"Shoka Sonjuku? Apa itu?" Hinata bertanya dengan semangat kemerdekaan, pakai tunjuk tangan segala. Dalam hati Saki merasa silau melihat Hinata. Oranye, terang dan lincah. Apalagi matanya itu loh, berbinar sempurna ala petromax. Jangan-jangan Hinata bawa bohlam kemana-mana.

"Bodoh!" Potong Kageyama. Saki refleks berjengit kaget. Haduh, kok ada sih cowok yang auranya mirip raja kegelapan kaya kamu?

"Itu nama SMA-nya, Hinata bodoh!" Kageyama .

"Kageyama!"

"Uh… yang dikatakan Sasuke- _kun_ benar." Saki menjawab cepat begitu merasakan ada aura-aura bertarung dari keduanya. Duh, semoga kedua cowok itu tidak memutuskan bertukar _ninjutsu_ di hadapan Saki.

"Pfffft…Sasuke- _kun_?"

 _'Hadeuh, mulai deh.'_ Saki tergoda untuk menutup muka. Dia akan selalu mengenali cara tertawa menjengkelkan itu di manapun ia berada.

Kei menutup mulutnya, sok-sokan menahan tawa. Kalau Saki bukan objek tertawaannya, dia akan berpendapat kalau gestur Kei itu imut. Tapi lain soal kalau dia yang akan dijadikan bulan-bulanan.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau kamu kelas 1-4 berarti sekelas sama mereka berdua, dong?" Sugawara menunjuk si kembar dibelah kampak, si sebelas duabelas, alias Kei dan Yamaguchi.

"UWOOH! Kalian beruntung sekali, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima!" Nishinoya menyembul dari balik raksasa-raksasa Karasuno sambil menunjukkan mata berbinar, membuat Saki melongo melihat Nishinoya.

 _'I-imutnya…. Mirip Farrel…'_ Saki langsung ingin peluk, cium, dan mandiin Nishinoya pakai shampoo di-di sambil menghujaninya dengan balon sabun dengan aroma strawberry.

"Walaupun dadanya kecil, teman kalian ini cantik banget!"

GAPLOK!

R.I.P, Nishinoya. Semuanya mengheningkan cipta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki sepasang anak manusia terdengar lamat-lamat menyusuri aspal di bawah sinar bulan. Tadinya jumlah kaki-kaki itu lebih banyak, dan suara yang dihasilkan para pemiliknya lebih berisik dan beragam. Para atlit voli Karasuno memang punya kebiasaan pulang bareng, tapi tentu saja kebersamaan mereka cepat atau lambat akan berakhir waktu persimpangan jalan ke rumah mereka sudah muncul.

Sekarang tinggal dua orang, searah, bahkan serumah, berjalan jauh-jauhan kaya pulau Sulawesi dan Sumatera yang dipisahkan Kalimantan.

Saki menatap ke depan, berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan jalan yang gelap. Seram, ih. Sebaliknya, cowok jangkung yang berjalan di depan Saki menatap dunia dengan bosan. Jalanan lengang, bikin ngantuk. Satu-satunya yang bisa dikerjai cuma cewek yang ada di belakangnya. Kei menyeringai.

Oh…tunggu dulu…

Kei tidak sedang berniat untuk mengerjai cewek itu kan? Tentu tidak. Tapi seperti biasa, jalanan pulang kali ini membosankan. Sedangkan gadis itu selalu bisa membuat Kei terhibur… atau mungkin kesal setengah mati dengan komentar yang kemungkinan akan dilontarkannya. Jadi, ganggu atau tidak? Kei terombang-ambing dalam kenistaan pikirannya.

 _'Tidak.'_

Kei mengerutkan kening.

 _'Daripada mengerjai cewek itu, ada yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan.'_

Ya. Kalau cewek itu di klub voli, kemungkinan mereka untuk berinteraksi lebih banyak, dan tentunya kemungkinan untuk rahasia mereka terbongkar juga lebih besar.

"Tsk."

Saki mendengar decihan menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Aku salut dengan keberanianmu membuat Nishinoya- _san_ terkapar di debutmu sebagai manager kami. Kau memang keren, Saki- _sama_."

Saki menatap punggung orang yang ada di depannya. Punggung yang tadinya menjauh kini berhenti dan berbalik.

"Tapi ada yang mengganjal pikiranku. Tentang motifmu ikut klub kami."

Jujur, Saki merasa aneh dan terkejut. Seorang apatis dan cuek bernama Tsukishima Kei, yang lari keliling gym saja harus diomelin oleh kapten mereka agar mau lari lebih kencang waktu latihan, kini bersedia menoleh ke belakang untuk bertanya padanya. Saki tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau merasa sial.

"Apa ini? Wawancara malam hari?" gumam Saki. "Bukan urusanmu, Kei."

Kei menyeringai ala serigala. Sinar bulan bermain di puncak kepalanya yang pirang, membuat kepala Kei bersinar seperti dikelilingi halo.

….Emang bisa ya?

"Hmm?" Kei mengendikkan bahu. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan tentang perjanjian kita. Kau masih ingat kan?"

Kata-kata itu terlontar, dan mulut Saki ternganga.

Apa?

Apa katanya?

Saki bukan orang yang sempurna, dia sadar seratus persen kalau kelakuannya kadang konyol, tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang menghargai keputusan orang lain. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun.

Jadi jangan salahkan Saki jika hatinya sakit ketika yang dia dapat hanyalah seseorang yang menatapnya dengan mata dingin, dengan wajah enggan yang terlihat mengejek di malam yang pekat ini.

Saki merasa terhina.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Kei mendapat tatapan serius dari sepasang mata hijau itu. Gadis itu lebih pendek, tapi intensitas di matanya membuat tinggi mereka seolah sejajar.

"Kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan?"

"Hm?" Kei angkat alis. Gadis di depannya sepertinya marah. Tapi mana dia peduli.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu aku tanyakan padamu. Tiba-tiba kau muncul di klub kami, mendeklarasikan diri sebagai asisten manager sementara masih ada banyak klub yang membutuhkan manager di Karasuno. Terlebih lagi dengan kemungkinan kita akan lebih sering kerja bersama membuat keadaan sangat riskan. Kau cerdas, Saki- _sama_ , kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

Ucapan Kei membuat Saki tidak bisa bergerak. Telinganya tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya barusan. Dari semua keketusan dan ketidakramahan Kei, ini adalah yang terburuk. Pemuda itu secara tidak langsung menuduhnya memiliki rencana untuk memojokkannya?

Ini… benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Kau tidak berhak, Kei!"

Ucapan tegas Saki membuat Kei kehilangan ekspresi bosannya. Bahkan membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk waktu melihat tangan gadis itu yang terkepal, serta matanya yang tenang berubah dan menunjukkan kilatan emosi. Jangan bilang dia marah?

"Kau tidak berhak memperlakukan siapapun seperti kau memperlakukan aku sekarang!"

"Oi."

 _Aku hanya bercanda._

Ya.

Hampir saja Kei mengucapkan kata-kata itu kalau ingat bahwa dia tidak akan, tidak perlu, dan tidak akan mau mengucapkan penjelasan dari apapun yang dia lakukan.

Hanya saja Kei benar-benar tergoda untuk mengatakan hal itu ketika Saki berderap maju dengan kegeraman yang terlihat berbahaya, dan tangannya menggapai kasar ke arah Kei.

"Oi! Kau mau apa?" Kei bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, menghindari terjangan tangan Saki yang berusaha meraihnya.

"Diam! Biarkan aku memukulmu sebentar!"

"Memangnya aku gila?!"

Emosi Saki semakin meletup sementara Kei masih lincah berkelit, mengakibatkan tangan jari-jemari Saki cuma menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Tapi kali ini, Kei harus mengakui kalau Saki benar-benar dalam kondisi yang prima. Tangan Saki bergerak cepat dengan agresif hingga dia mendapat yang dia mau: kerah baju Kei.

"Dengar ya-" Saki menekankan setiap suku katanya, tangannya menyentak paksa cowok itu untuk merendahkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan kepala Saki.

Mata hijau menyala bertatapan dengan mata emas yang setengah terbelalak.

Napas mereka bertubrukan.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Kei, pinggangnya tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa menggigit. Tanpa cowok itu melihat pun, Kei tahu kalau jemari Saki sedang mencubitnya. Bukan cubitan sayang atau main-main, tapi cubitan itu seolah sebagai pengganti tonjokan. Kei memang tidak berteriak atau mengaduh, tapi dari caranya menggeretakkan gigi, Saki tahu kalau cowok itu kesakitan.

"-Kalau kau membuatku kesal lagi," Saki setengah menggeram, sementara Kei hanya bisa mendesis, "akan kubuat kau merasakan yang lebih dari ini."

Dengan itu Saki melepas siksaannya. Langkah kakinya bergegas membawanya agar segera menjauh dari Kei.

Saki muak. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan cowok itu lebih lama lagi untuk hari ini. Mungkin juga untuk besok dan seterusnya.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak melihat ke belakang, ke tempat di mana cowok itu sedang sibuk mengusap-usap bekas cubitan maut cewek polos yang mendadak beringas.

Kei memicingkan mata. Apa sih cewek itu? Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya saja. Dia kan tidak bermaksud membuat gadis itu murka, walaupun dia memang berniat menjadikan gadis itu sebagai bulan-bulanan. Dia kira candaannya tidak melebihi batas, kok.

"Tsk."

Kalau memang gadis itu sok marah-marah, dia bisa melakukannya sesukanya, tapi Kei tidak akan ambil peduli.

Meskipun di dadanya seperti ada gumpalan emosi yang berusaha untuk ia abaikan.

Dan buat Kei, hal itu merepotkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **Ugggh! Kok rasanya nggak puas ya, ama chapter ini. Kaya kurat greget gimanaaa gitu. Terus terang nih, saya agak nggak sreg sama chapter ini, tapi nyerah setelah beberapa kali revisi. Kayanya saya juga ngalamin masalah ama gaya penulisan, kaya keburu2 gitu. Hadeuh, gini ya, masih amatir, sih.**

 **Help, review, feedback, minna-san? Pliiiis**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary** : Ibarat permen, Tsukishima Kei itu nano-nano. Pedas, asem, asin, bahkan rasa Tsukuyomi juga ada. Hanya saja, Kinoshita Saki belum merasakan sisi manisnya. Bahkan interaksinya dengan Kei kebanyakan berakhir dengan pose OTL. Semua bermula dari acara pertukaran pelajar yang mengharuskan dia numpang di rumah si pemuda berkacamata, ditambah dengan perkenalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan semulus paha para waifu otaku di Jepang, bisakah Saki bertahan menghadapi si kacamata berlidah tajam dan tidak bunuh diri di dahan pohon kacang?

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!. Haikyuu! Belongs to its respective author and I don't gain any material profit from this work. I own only the plot of this fanfic, oh, and my OC, Kinoshita Saki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: A LONG…LONG… VERY LONG… CHAPTER. ENJOY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akiteru telungkup di kasur sambil senyum-senyum, sementara tangannya memelintir sejumput rambut basah yang menjuntai di samping telinganya. Heran, deh. Tiap _scene_ Akiteru muncul selalu aja habis mandi.

"Jadi berhasil? Uwah! Sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Kiyoko _-chan_!" Akiteru berkomentar ceria, seceria waralaba di pinggir jalan yang lagi obral minyak goreng dan mi instan.

 _"Habis targetnya polos, sih, jadi aku lebih gampang buat menariknya ke klub kami,"_ terdengar jawaban kalem dari seberang sana. Akiteru hanya tertawa.

"Yah, calon adik iparku itu memang polos, kok. Justru kepolosannya itu yang bikin imut. Tapi sebenarnya, Kiyoko - _chan_ lebih imut, loh."

Eaaaa!

Akiteru menelikung pembicaraan dengan mulus, membuat lawan bicaranya _blushing_ , mimisan dan demam tinggi empat puluh derajat sampai terancam kejang. Kalau Tanaka dan Noya mendengarnya, pasti Kei akan pulang ke rumah dengan punggung ditancepin sama surat tantangan pakai paku berkarat.

 _"Uh… aku nggak imut, kok. Malah banyak yang bilang aku kelewat dingin…"_ Kiyoko gigit bibir, antara tersanjung sama pujian Akiteru, sama sedih karena yang dikatakannya itu benar. Walaupun Kiyoko punya banyak _lovers_ , tapi dia juga punya banyak _haters_. Puk-puk Kiyoko.

"Ah, mereka cuma iri, kok. Mereka nggak mau kenal Kiyoko - _chan_ lebih dalam lagi. Sekalipun begitu, pasti lebih banyak yang suka sama Kiyoko - _chan_. Aku aja naksir, loh."

Aduh, keceplosan!

Akiteru nepok jidat sendiri.

Habisnya Kiyoko imut, sih. Pake kacamata, lagi. Jangan-jangan Kei pake kacamata gara-gara dipaksa Akiteru biar keliatan imut?

Jadi Akiteru punya fetish kacamata?

Oh…cukup tau aja deh…

Kiyoko, di belahan dunia lain (yang nggak jauh-jauh amat, sih, masih di Jepang juga), malah gigit bibir. Pipi sudah sewarna buah peach. Soalnya yang dihadapin senior ganteng yang unyu abis, lebih unyu daripada aktor dorama Korea yang suka pake poni lempar nan lebay.

 _"Akiteru-san jangan bercanda…"_

Apakah itu nada berharap? Atau Akiteru aja yang kelewat berharap?

"Serius, kok."

"Oh…"

Hening.

"Jadi…?"

Hening lagi…

Akiteru jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok.

Masih hening.

Akiteru masih menunggu dengan harap-harap ngarep. Kebisuan Kiyoko membuat Akiteru berpikir apa dia harus menaikkan dosis gombalannya? Atau nyogok Kiyoko pakai emas lantakan biar diterima?

Haduh… Kan mahal. Lagian Akiteru masih mahasiswa tingkat dua. Kerja aja masih kerja sambilan. Itupun sama papa sendiri.

"Aku juga naksir…" sampai suara itu menjawab lemah.

Hah?!

"…sama Akiteru- _san_."

"HAH? SERIUS?! UWAAAH!"

Akiteru langsung berpose kaya waktu _spike_ -nya menjebol benteng lawan.

"Jadi kita jadian, nih?!"

"…I-iya…"

R.I.P (again) Nishinoya.

R.I.P Tanaka.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Megumi merasa rumah terasa sangat tenang. Akiteru sibuk di luar rumah, katanya sedang cari cara buat nyomblangin adiknya sama Saki, tapi Megumi curiga kalau anak sulungnya itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan proyek jangka panjang mereka. Lain Akiteru, lain pula Kei. Dia masih suka nge-game di rumah, masih suka diam-diam menghanyutkan –cucian- kalau nggak dipancing cerita tentang keseharian di sekolah. Tapi kali ini Kei rasanya lebih diam dan lebih sunyi dari yang biasa.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sunyi, bocah yang satu lagi, alias Saki, juga terlihat lebih pendiam. Memang dia masih suka ngobrol kesana-kemari sama Megumi, tapi biasanya kalau dia dikumpulin sama Kei, bakal ada listrik di mana-mana. Ini kok adem ayem? Apa akan terjadi badai?

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Jangan tanya balik, Kei. Nggak sopan." Megumi menghardik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tanya alasannya, Bu? Lagipula-," Kei mencengkeram bingkai pintu dengan kedua tangannya, menahan tubuhnya yang dipaksa maju, "Kenapa aku disuruh ke dapur?" sambungnya. Sementara punggungnya didorong sekuat tenaga oleh ibunya.

"Itu dia. Kalau kau tidak ada masalah dengan Saki, kau tidak akan menolak membantunya bikin kue di dapur. Masuk!"

"Bu!" Kei masih tahan harga, menolak masuk walaupun di belakangnya ibunya sudah dorong-dorong pakai gagang sapu.

Sadis itu turunan, ternyata.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, Kei. Masa kalah jantan sama ayam jago?!"

"Nggak nyambung!" ucap Kei masih bertahan. Tapi jangan remehkan kesadisan ibunya. Jemari Kei sampai harus digetok dan pantatnya digebuk sepenuh hati sama Megumi, membuat Kei memekik dan memasuki dapur dengan tangan memegang pantat akibat sabetan sapu.

Dengan pose itulah Kei menghadapi Saki yang sedang memakai apron setelah beberapa hari mereka tidak saling tegur sapa.

Selama belasan tahun hidupnya, Kei tidak pernah merasa sangat tidak elit seperti ini.

"Aku tinggal ya. Kei, bantuin Saki bikin kue kering, ya."

"Tapi aku mau tanya petunjuknya dulu, Bi." Pernyataan Saki tak berbalas karena Megumi keburu ngacir, meninggalkan dua anak muda yang sedang liat-liatan dengan tidak bersahabat.

Duh. Apa mereka nggak tau kalau musuhan itu bisa membuat negara terpecah belah dan bikin penjajah loncat-loncat bahagia?

Kontes liat-liatan itu diakhiri oleh Saki. Daripada memelototi Kei, lebih baik dia memeriksa kue yang sedang dipanggang.

Dengan tangan tersimpan di saku celana dan badan menyandar pada kulkas, mata emas Kei mengikuti pergerakan Saki. Rambut cewek itu terikat agak berantakan dengan sedikit noda tepung di pelipisnya. Mungkin rambutnya yang semi acak-acakan itu akibat kerja di dapur agak lama. Apron pink milik ibu Kei terikat di leher dan pinggangnya, juga belepotan tepung. Yang membuat Kei hampir tidak berkedip adalah ekspresi gadis itu.

Tenang.

Seperti danau es.

Seingat Kei gadis itu mirip karakter anime, yang saat melakukan sesuatu, pasti wajahnya berubah-ubah ekspresi. Mata hijaunya berbinar membulat. Bahkan tak jarang saat mengerjakan soal yang agak rumit di depan kelas, gadis itu akan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sekarang gadis itu terlihat berbeda.

Apa karena sekarang sedang ada Kei?

Saki mengalihkan perhatian ke adonan basah yang ada di sebelah Kei. Masih dalam diam, Kei memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu melewatinya begitu saja dan memeriksa coret-coretan resep di meja dapur, kemudian menambahkan telur dan mengocoknya.

Ah, Saki lupa setelah itu langkah selanjutnya apa, jadi dia melongok kembali ke coretan resep itu, melupakan kalau ada sejumput rambutnya yang tidak ikut terikat, akibatnya ujung rambut itu terancam jatuh ke dalam adonan.

Refleks tangan Kei menahan helai rambut hitam itu, membuat Saki untuk melihat ke arahnya lagi.

Manik matanya membulat.

Jari Kei masih menahan rambut itu karena di saat itu ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Namun saat melihat tangan Saki yang belepotan adonan basah, akhirnya Kei menepis helai-helai hitam itu, mengembalikannya ke belakang telinga Saki. Jemarinya menyentuh lemah kepala gadis itu…turun hingga ke telinganya.

Kei tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu dengan cara selembut yang ia lakukan, karena dia yakin itulah yang membuat Saki menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sepertinya gadis itu terkejut, tapi ada perasaan lain. Kei tidak tahu apa itu, tapi Kei tidak suka dengan dirinya sendiri menanggapi tatapan Saki. Seperti ada perasaan senang saat melihat Saki mengalihkan pandangan dari mata emas Kei dengan cara… bolehkah ia menganggap gadis itu salah tingkah? Kei hampir tersenyum melihat gadis itu berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona merah muda pipinya.

Tunggu.

Dirinya kenapa sih?

"Terima kasih." Gumam gadis itu, melanjutkan kembali ritual mengaduk adonannya.

"Tidak masalah," Kei masih terus memandang ke gadis bermata hijau itu, "Aku hanya tidak ingin adonan yang akan kami makan kena rambutmu."

Dan Kei tidak pernah merasakan keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk memukul kepala pirangnya dengan wajan yang menggantung indah di dinding dapur, waktu melihat ekspresi hangat Saki kembali membeku. Kei bahkan bisa melihat bunga es imajiner bermekaran di sekeliling gadis itu.

Satu kata: seram.

Saki menghela napas, "Oh. Harusnya aku tau," gumam gadis itu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Ujar Saki. Adonan di mangkuk dikocok lebih cepat, "Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku di sini kalau kau tidak ingin."

"Huh?" Kei balik menggumam. Matanya yang sipit menatap tak mengerti, "Apa sekarang aku juga harus menyerahkan dapur ini, selain kamarku, kepadamu?"

Kei tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, tapi refleksnya yang kelewat cepat melontarkan sindiran membuat dirinya merasa pantas untuk di- _spike_ dengan kekuatan penuh oleh Akiteru. Apalagi waktu melihat kekesalan di wajah Saki makin berlipat. Kei tidak suka dengan cara gadis itu meremas pengocok adonannya, ataupun caranya memejamkan matanya. Ataupun saat melihat tatapan dingin itu diarahkan lagi kepadanya.

Haduh, kok pemilihan kata-katanya salah mlulu sih?

"Baik." Sergah Saki, sedikit terlalu tegas. "Maaf. Aku salah bicara."

Kei berkedip.

Oke, dia akui, dia memang menyebalkan dan salah bicara, tapi Kei benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa gadis itu bersikap seperti ini padanya? Kenapa dia tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, yang walaupun Kei melontarkan komentar sinis dan sadis cewek itu tetap meng- _counter_ dengan lugu? Mana komentar nyeleneh dan kadang nggak nyambung yang harusnya keluar dari bibirnya?

Kok Saki jadi baper, sih? Baper itu jatah Kei!

"Oi." Panggil Kei.

"Apa?" Tangan Saki bergerak makin cepat.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti orang PMS."

Saki benar-benar tergoda untuk membanting adonannya saat itu juga. Tapi ia tahu kalau ini tidak ada gunanya. Berurusan dengan Kei seperti terjebak dalam lingkaran yang ujungnya cuma berputar-putar tidak jelas. Masih mending muter-muter naik bianglala. Cuma pusing-pusing dikit dan palingan ujung-ujungnya muntah dan dibawa ke UGD (?). Beda urusan kalau muter-muter sama Kei.

"Bukannya kau yang berharap aku bersikap seperti ini?" Saki menjawab tidak sabar. Lupa sudah acara mengocok adonan kue keringnya.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah menuruti maumu. Aku bahkan minta maaf akan situasi ini padamu. Sedangkan untuk jadi asisten manager klub voli, aku beri tahu, ya. Aku tidak sengaja! Dan aku tidak akan mundur sekarang karena hal itu akan merepotkan buat Kiyoko- _san_. Tapi jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kita serumah. Aku juga tidak akan mengajak Nadeshiko ke sini sekalipun aku sangat ingin punya teman main! Aku-"

Napas Saki tercekat.

 _'Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Saki? Lihatlah dirimu. Meracau kaya anak manja dihadapan orang yang bahkan nggak peduli kalau kau ini tamu.'_

Saki menggigit bibirnya sendiri tatkala sadar diri bahwa dia sudah bertingkah kacau.

Sial!

Apa dia sudah kehilangan kontrol emosinya sendiri?

Ataukah provokasi Kei sudah berpengaruh terlalu jauh pada otaknya?

Saki menghela napas, mencoba melepaskan emosinya dan membiarkan rasionya mengambil alih. Hingga akhirnya dia memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Kei kembali.

"Dengar, Kei. Kalau kau tidak mau berurusan denganku, terserah. Aku sudah mencoba bersikap baik, tapi kau-" kembali Saki menghela napas.

"Kau," ulang Saki tegas, "-kekanak-kanakan."

Sebelum melihat tatapan mata Saki, Kei tidak pernah merasa sedingin ini.

.

.

.

Bola voli terbanting ke ring basket, mengakibatkan ring bergoyang protes. Mungkin sebal karena yang masuk bukan soulmatenya alias bola basket, malahan bola voli. Sementara pelaku yang melempar bola warna-warni ke keranjang yang tidak semestinya malah cuek.

Seperti biasa, saat latihan _receiving_ dan _blocking_ di hari minggu yang cerah ini, Kei terlihat tenang, bahkan saat menghadapi kakaknya yang _mood_ isengnya lagi tinggi-tingginya. Di lain pihak, Akiteru malah merasa ada yang nggak beres.

Kei memang cuek, tapi nggak secuek ini. Kalimat-kalimat nyeleneh dan jahil dari Akiteru juga ditanggapi dengan sekedar 'hm', 'iya', 'oke', dan malah kadang diam saja. Pasti ada apa-apanya sama Saki, soalnya dua-duanya sama-sama melempem kaya krupuk keanginan, bahkan kadang-kadang sama-sama judesnya.

Gawat.

Bisa-bisa batal nih kencan romantis sama Kiyoko minggu depan kalau hubungan target operasi Akiteru malah mundur. Atau malah kucuran dana dari Hokage kelima (alias emaknya Akiteru) bakal ditiadakan? Oh, _No_!

"Kei."

"Hm?"

Kei men- _dribble_ bola voli, membuat suara berdesing yang falsnya ngalah-ngalahin Kei dan Akiteru waktu karaoke di pesta peringatan pernikahan orang tua mereka tahun lalu.

"Kei, kita lagi latian _receive_ loh."

"Hm."

Tuh, kan.

"Kita lagi main voli loh, Kei."

"Iya."

"Bola yang kamu pegang itu bola voli, loh, Kei."

"Ho'oh."

"Trus ngapain kamu _dribble_ terus-terusan?"

Tangan Kei berhenti, akibatnya bola voli tidak jadi terpantul, Kei malah memandangi bola itu sambil bengong. Sejenak ia menoleh ke kakaknya.

"Aku lupa."

Akiteru jadi ingin renang di lantai saat itu juga.

"Kamu lagi ngelamunin apa, sih?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kei malah melipir ke teras dan duduk manis.

"Nggak ngelamun, kok."

"Bohong." Sanggah Akiteru sambil mengikuti adiknya itu. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Kei yang lagi menyeka keringat dengan kerah kaos ungunya.

"Kamu sama Saki lagi marahan?"

"Hah?" Kei melirik kakaknya sebal. "Apaan, sih? Kakak sama ibu sama aja deh. Orang kita nggak ada masalah, kok." Kei menggumam setengah ngedumel.

"Che. Mau membantah seperti apapun juga jelas-jelas kalian ada masalah, tau."

"Nggak." Sungut Kei. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Yang ada masalah tuh dia. Bukan aku."

Ohoho. Kalau Akiteru nggak sabar dan nahan diri dia pasti udah nyengir, tapi buat kondisi sekarang, nggak bagus kalau dia nurutin nafsu ngegodain adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Hmmmm. Jadi dia marah gitu? Kok bisa? Kan kamu nggak salah apa-apa." Pancing Akiteru. Dipasangnya tampang polos dan pose kakak idaman. Kalau perlu dia akan tambahin dengan kalimat pamungkas ala penampung curcolan paling setia sejagad: 'iya, dia mah gitu. Salahin aja.', buat nyenengin yang curhat dan biar si Kei tergoda but cerita.

Tapi Kei malah diam dan keliatan kehilangan nafsu buat cuap-cuap. Kalau udah kaya gini bisa Akiteru pastiin kalau adiknya itu sibuk mikir. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang interaksi terakhir Kei dan Saki akhir-akhir ini, juga tentang sikap mereka pada satu sama lain sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Dia bilang aku kekanak-kanakan."

Alis Akiteru terangkat.

"Tsk. Dia juga sudah bersikap seenaknya sama aku."

"Hmm?" Kali ini giliran Akiteru yang ber-hmm ria. "Memangnya dia ngapain?"

"Dia-"

Ya, dia ngapain? Perasaan Saki nggak ngapa-ngapain. Sadar akan hal itu, Kei malah berhenti menjawab.

Uh…, ditanya begitu, Kei jadi bingung, memangnya di mananya Saki pernah bersikap seenaknya sama dia? Bukannya dia yang sebenarnya suka bersikap seenaknya?

 _Aku sudah menuruti maumu. Aku bahkan minta maaf akan situasi ini padamu._

Kei menggigit bibirnya, marah. Entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada gadis itu. Atau mungkin karena sikap gadis itu yang menyebalkan? Tapi menyebalkan karena apa? Karena tidak menurutinya? Memangnya dia mau gadis itu bersikap bagaimana?

 _Bukannya kau yang berharap aku bersikap seperti ini?_

 _Kekanak-kanakan!_

Tangan Kei terkepal. Tanpa sadar dia memandangi lantai teras seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya. Kalau lantai teras itu bisa ngomong pasti udah misuh-misuh dan ngajak berantem karena dipelototin dengan nggak jelas sama Kei.

"Biar kutebak. Kau menyuruhnya merahasiakan kalau kalian tinggal serumah?"

Kepala pirang adik Akiteru menoleh cepat. "Darimana kakak-"

"Sudah ketebak." Akiteru mendengus. Padahal aslinya dia dikasih bocoran sama teman sekelas adiknya yang identitasnya dirahasiakan oleh dinas perlindungan saksi (?). Informan Akiteru tuh dimana-mana, tau.

"Satu lagi. Kau juga pasti tidak bergaul dengan baik dengannya. Jangan-jangan kau juga suka menggodanya sampai dia ngambeg, ya?"

"Mmmh." Tiba-tiba mulut Kei rasanya asam, sampai-sampai mulutnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Hmmm? Iya kan?"

"Nggak kok."

"Tidak usah membantah. Mukamu itu nggak bisa bohong."

Skak mat. Bidak catur Kei berdarah-darah, sodara-sodara.

Kei menunduk seperti anak kucing yang nggak dapat jatah makan akibat kena 'sentilan' Akiteru. Melihat Kei yang tampangnya mengenaskan begitu, Akiteru menampakkan wajah prihatin, tapi aslinya dalam hati dia menyeringai.

 _'Untuk melawanku dalam taktik pertarungan verbal dan mengendalikan arah pembicaraan, kau masih seratus tahun terlalu cepat, anak muda. Mwahahaha.'_ Isi kepala si sulung Tsukishima itu kampret kali ternyata.

"Mmmh…." Si bungsu cuma bisa ber 'mmh' dan 'hmmm' ria, tanda pasrah dan males mikir.

"Kei…"

Kei beringsut dari tempat duduknya, melipir untuk kedua kalinya demi menjauhi kakaknya, takut ada dedemit lewat dan kakaknya yang baik hati jadi ringan tangan dan melakukan kekerasan dalam sesi curhat. Habisnya Akiteru memanggil Kei dengan nada penuh peringatan, sih.

"Iya." Jawab Kei akhirnya. Sekalipun sudah menduga jawabannya, Akiteru tetap saja tepok jidat.

"Habisnya merepotkan kalau ada yang tahu kalau kita tinggal serumah," gumam Kei.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Akiteru memberi Kei tatapan skeptis.

"Alasannya banyak. Pertama, aku tidak mau cewek-cewek yang naksir aku memanfaatkan dia buat mencari info tentangku. Kedua, kalau di klub ada yang tahu kita tinggal serumah, bisa dipastikan teman-teman yang pernah jadi objek observasiku-"

"Maksudmu teman-teman yang sering kau ejek?"

"-pasti akan menjadikanku bulan-bulanan." Kei pura-pura nggak dengar. "Ketiga," Lanjutnya, "pasti akan ada gosip yang tidak-tidak, terutama dari cewek-cewek kurang kerjaan yang pernah aku tolak."

"Ya ampun, Kei…" Akiteru jadi menarik napas panjang, "Jadi cuma karena itu?"

Kei menoleh cepat. Matanya jadi awas seakan tidak terima, "Kakak dengar tidak penjelasanku tadi? Kenapa bisa-bisanya komentar 'cuma karena itu'?" adik semata wayang Akiteru ngedumel lagi. Tampangnya kusut kaya kabel setrikaan yang udal belel.

"Ya jelaslah," sanggah Akiteru. "Dengar, ya. Yang kau pikirkan itu baru sebatas spekulasi saja-"

"Itu namanya kalkulasi, kak. Aku terbiasa berpikir tujuh langkah lebih maju." Protes si bungsu.

"Lebih tepatnya tujuh langkah lebih parno." Bantah si sulung.

Kei kicep.

"Hanya gara-gara spekulasimu itu kau sudah mengorbankan Saki, tau. Dia itu pasti juga ingin punya teman. Ingin bergaul dan main seperti gadis-gadis remaja yang lain."

"Kok aku kedengaran seperti bapak-bapak yang suka memingit anak gadis, sih?" protes Kei.

"Diem dulu. Kakak belum selesai bicaranya. Huf!" Akiteru menghardik, membuat adik tersayangnya manyun seribu bahasa (?).

"Dengar ya, Kei. Aku tidak tahu harus dari mana memulainya, karena sepertinya hubungan kalian itu sudah kusut dari awalnya."

Kei mendesah kesal tapi pasrah.

"Aku tidak tahu detail masalah kalian. Tapi cobalah berpikir dari perspektifnya. Andai kata kau adalah orang asing di sini dan kau mengharapkan persahabatan dan penerimaan dari orang sekelilingmu, tetapi kau malah dibatasi, ruang gerakmu tidak leluasa, bagaimana perasaanmu? Dia tamu di rumah kita. Dia bukan aku, Kei, dia juga bukan ibu. Dia tidak mengerti kau, Kei. Setidaknya belum. Tapi dia tidak akan mengerti dirimu kalau kau pasang tameng terhadapnya. Aku bisa melihat kalau Saki berusaha menyesuaikan sikapnya dengan karaktermu, tapi kau tidak bisa mengharapkan orang lain untuk terus-terusan mengakomodirmu, Kei. Atau berharap tidak akan tersinggung dengan sikap eksentrikmu. Walaupun yang kulihat, dia masih mau berusaha untuk mengikuti maumu." Akiteru bersidekap. Sementara Kei menolak untuk memandang langsung kakaknya.

 _Bisa tidak untuk beberapa hari ini aku berangkat dan pulang bersamamu? Plis. Beri aku waktu seminggu._

 _Kalau latihan voli, selalu pulang malam seperti seminggu ini ya?_

 _Kau tidurlah di sini. Aku di kamar tamu. Memang tempatku seharusnya di situ, kok._

"Kalau aku jadi dia, bodo amat. Tapi kalau Saki, apa dia juga menampakkan sikap egois sepertimu?" Suara Akiteru menyusup ke sela-sela pikiran Kei ketika cowok itu mengingat sikap Saki padanya.

Sial, makin Kei mengingatnya, kok dia makin merasa seperti penjahat? Bukannya Kei tidak suka disebut _villain_ , dia sih masa bodo dengan predikat yang dia sandang. Tapi kali ini kok dia merasa… bersalah?

"Tidak," gumam Kei akhirnya. Sekalipun Akiteru tidak mendengar terlalu jelas, tapi dilihat dari wajah sang adik, Akiteru sudah bisa menebak apa jawabannya.

"Aku rasa..." Kelopak mata Kei mengatup.

 _Kau kekanak-kanakan._

"…dia tidak begitu."

"Ini hanya **satu** contoh masalah saja." Akiteru menekankan kata 'satu' dan memandang lekat ke mata emas adiknya. "Masalahnya kurasa lebih dalam dari itu. Mungkin kau bisa memulai dengan mengubah pola pikirmu. Berhentilah berprasangka. Tidak semua hal yang baru itu tidak baik untukmu. Kau tidak pernah berpikir betapa miripnya hidup ini dengan pertandingan voli?"

Akiteru tersenyum lembut waktu melihat kepala Kei tengleng ke kanan, tanda berpikir.

"Ada saatnya _serve_ dan _receive_. Dan tidak selamanya kau bisa melakukan _blocking_ atau _spiking_ , Kei."

Mau tak mau kei jadi ingat waktu Kei menerima cubitan Saki kemarin-kemarin.

Sakit. Pedas juga. Cubitan Saki baru hilang rasa sakitnya setelah agak lama.

Mungkin ini rasanya di- _spike_?

Kei tertunduk.

"Adikku kan cerdas, dan baik hati juga. Pasti kau bisa mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan."

Akiteru tersenyum tulus. Wah…Kei tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini di dalam dadanya, loh.

Sial.

Dipuji oleh kakak sekaligus idola itu rasanya bukan hanya membuat hatinya senang, tapi juga seperti kembali ke kondisi mereka waktu kecil dulu, waktu Kei menganggap kalau kakaknya itu tak terkalahkan seperti Superman… dan punya kantong ajaib kaya Doraemon.

Merasa bahwa isi pikirannya sudah tersampaikan, Akiteru menepuk kepala Kei.

"Sekarang, kalau pikiranmu sudah tenang, lebih baik kau minta maaf sama Saki. Kan nggak enak kalau serumah tapi marahan."

Mendengar itu Kei tahu kalau Akiteru benar, tapi melakukan mediasi antara dia dan Saki tampaknya lebih gampang diucapkan daripada dilakukan. Kalau Kei disuruh mulai duluan sudah pasti jawabannya: ogah!

" _Nee_ , gimana Kei?"

"Uh… kayanya susah untuk membujuk Saki dengan kondisi sekarang, kak."

Dasar Kei! Sudah tahu dan sudah mengaku salah, tapi tetap saja gengsi buat berdamai. Masih saja dia ngeles saat ditodong Akiteru buat melakukan _first move_.

Mendengar jawaban Kei, Akiteru senyum maklum.

"Iya juga sih."

Eh, serius, kakaknya mau nerima pendapatnya gitu aja? Kei jadi lega, "Karena itu kayanya lebih baik kita-"

BRAK!

What the faaaaaak?!

Apaan itu tadi?! Meteor melayang?!

Pembicaraan yang lagi enak-enaknya antara sang adik yang mellow dan sang kakak yang pengertian tiba-tiba berubah ketika sang kakak menyerang… dengan gagang sapu.

Iya, gagang sapu yang sama yang dipake Megumi- _sama_ buat nepok pantat sexy Kei, sekarang ada di genggaman Akiteru. Heran, kenapa keluarga Tsukishima punya tendensi nyiksa orang pake sapu, sih? Memangnya mereka masih ada hubungan darah sama penyihir yang namanya Harry Monster?

Meski jantung hampir copot, Kei sih tetap tenang, _manly_ dan _cool_. Cuma posenya sudah mirip koala gara-gara memeluk tiang di teras depan rumah.

Imutnya….

Oke, salah fokus.

Akiteru senyum manis. Tapi kok Kei ngeliat ada tanduk nongol di kepala kakaknya?

"Aku ngerti kok, Kei. Kayanya kalau kita cuma ngomong doang ke Saki tidak aka nada jaminan dia mau menanggapi. Makanya kita perlu **agak** ekstrim biar Saki mau ngomong sama kamu lagi."

"HAAAA?! **AGAK** EKSTRIM KAYA GIMANA?!" Capslock di pita suara Kei jebol. Gimana nggak jebol, kalau harus berhadapan dengan pemain voli veteran yang sedang entah terlintas apa di pikirannya. Jangan-jangan beneran ada setan lewat, nih? Kakaknya beneran kesambet, nih?

"Pokoknya kamu diem aja. Ya, kaya gitu. Nggak akan sakit kok."

"OI, KAK AKI! TUNGGU DU-"

BRAK! PRAK! PRANG!

"GYAAAAH!"

Lalu dunia gelap, Kei hanya bisa melihat ada kunang-kunang lagi tanding voli _three on three_ ketika Akiteru berhasil memukul _homerun_ ke kepala pirangnya.

.

.

.

Saki tidak tahu harus berkata atau mikir apa waktu memasuki kamar Kei dan melihat benjolan yang mirip smiley di WA lagi nangkring di jidat cowok pirang itu. Kacamata cowok itu bahkan sampai miring dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Sementara Akiteru dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan panik –ya, aktingnya memang natural- meminta Saki untuk untuk mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kak Aki?" Saki ikutan panik waktu melihat benjolan itu membiru, kontras dengan kulit dan warna rambut Kei.

"Jangan banyak tanya, segera lakukan pertolongan pertama. Jidat Kei dalam bahaya!"

"Siap!" Saki melakukan salut.

"Bagus, kalau gitu aku serahkan nyawa adikmu padamu, Saki!"

"Baik, kak Aki!"

"Kau bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama dalam kecelakaan, kan?"

"Bisa!" Saki mingkem sejenak, "…Uh, kayanya."

Kei, yang lagi menatap Akiteru dengan tatapan setajam gigi T-Rex, rasanya pengen melempar mereka berdua dari jendela. "Lebih baik aku pergi saja."

"Jangan!"

Dua orang parno itu seketika memegang lengan Kei, yang satu memegang lengan kanan, yang satu memegang lengan kiri, persis seperti istri pertama dan istri muda yang lagi rebutan hak waris.

"Kau duduk saja, nanti lukamu bertambah parah."

Kei melotot sampai mukanya hampir merah waktu mendengar Akiteru bicara. Salah siapa dia sampai mendapatkan benjolan segede titan di jidatnya?!

Kei baper, ih.

"Psst! Yang penting rencana kita berhasil."

"Rencana yang ma-HMMPH!" mulut Kei dibekep tangan kekar Akiteru.

Oke, _fix_. Mata Kei makin melotot. Apalagi waktu melihat Akiteru dengan semena-mena langsung kabur keluar dari pintu kamar.

"Kau di sini saja, biar aku aja deh, yang cari obat."

"OI!"

Saki yang kebingungan ikutan kabur, sebelum beberapa menit kemudian malah dia yang kembali sambil bawa-bawa obat luka dan kompres. Kalau bukan karena ini adalah rencana kakaknya buat mendamaikan dia sama Saki, Kei pasti udah ngerencanain balas dendam buat kakak kesayangannya itu.

Memangnya dia pemeran film _Fifty shades of Kei_ , sampai ngerelain jidatnya digebuk kaya bantal?

Kei juga manusia!

Tapi buat saat ini, lupakan soal Akiteru, karena kedatangan cewek berkuncir bernama Saki membuat Kei kehilangan selera misuh-misuhnya.

Terus terang Kei kagok juga. Soalnya dia nggak biasa nyapa duluan, apalagi kalau lagi perang dingin. Makanya, begitu berhadapan dengan muka polos Saki, Kei jadi bingung. Dia mau ngapain? Mau ngomong apa? Masa langung sok akrab terus ketawa-ketiwi dan cipika-cipiki?

Kayanya nggak mungkin…

Karena berpikir tidak mungkin mereka diam-diaman selamanya, sembari mengabaikan rasa sakit di jidat, Kei memilih duduk di kasur.

"Biar kubantu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, lengan Kei sudah digamit tangan kecil nan lembut. Dengan hati-hati, Saki kemudian mengoleskan obat luka ke jidat memar Kei setelah sebelumnya membersihkannya dengan disinfektan. Semua dilakukan dengan cekatan, dan tentu saja di bawah mata awas Kei.

Sementara Kei hanya bisa melihat sambil mati-matian mengatupkan bibir. Selain karena jidatnya perih merana –sial kau, kak Akiteru! pikir Kei- dia juga setengah was-was buat mengeluarkan komentar. Salah ucap sekali saja maka kesempatannya buat baikan dengan Saki pun melayang.

 _Bye-bye_ pengorbanan jidat benjol.

Salah-salah Akiteru akan melemparnya ke lubang buaya dan Kei tentu saja, tidak mau dibuat benjol kedua kalinya.

Sepasang mata emas itu tak henti menatap raut wajah Saki yang sedang bekerja. Sekalipun diam, raut wajah Saki jauh dari dingin, dia hanya konsentrasi penuh pada area yang dikerjakannya.

Kalau dilihat dari dekat, Saki tidak terlihat menyimpan kemarahan, kok. Dan fakta ini semakin mengganggu pikiran Kei. Cewek ini bisa dengan gampangnya membuang kemarahan pribadinya saat keadaan berubah genting. Bukankah itu bukti kalau cewek ini orang yang baik? Atau mungkin rencana kakaknya memang efektif?

Permusuhan ini jadi semakin terasa tidak berguna.

Bodoh…

"Selesai."

Saki tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempol. "Benjolnya sudah kuobati. Nanti kalau tambah biru, kau bisa pakai concealer punya bibi Megumi biar nggak kelihatan mencolok. Nanti kalau kamu nggak bisa make aku bisa bantuin makein, kok."

"Tidak perlu." Kei berdehem. "Uh… terima kasih." Dia cepat-cepat menambahkan, takut kalau Saki mengira penolakannya adalah bentuk dari kejudesan Kei.

Saki hanya mengangguk sambil mengamati tangan Kei meraba benjol di jidatnya, lalu menatap kembali wajah tanpa kacamata Kei.

Tapi kok aneh? Default muka Kei kan biasanya datar-datar gitu, kadang-kadang seperti orang males, kadang-kadang mukanya ngeselin kaya nangtangin buat ditabok. Sekarang beda. Selain ada benjolan nangkring di pucuk depan kepalanya, alisnya juga berkerut.

 _'Kei lagi mikir matematika? Apa lagi ngebedain Arial sama Helvetica? Apa lagi melakukan simulasi fisika di dalam kepalanya? Sugoi.'_

Sementara otak polos Saki yang bebas suudzon sedang mikir, Kei curi-curi pandang gadis di sebelahnya sambil berpikir. Soalnya situasi ini belum pernah dihadapinya sekalipun.

"Saki- _sama_."

"Iya?" Saki pasang tampang polos.

Kei menghela napas, menimbang situasi yang ada dan memperhitungkan perkembangannya. Haruskah dia lanjut dengan rencananya? Apa nanti Saki nggak akan besar kepala kalau Kei melaksanakan saran Akiteru?

Sementara Kei lagi terombang-ambing kegalauannya, objek yang jadi sasaran eksperimen teori Akiteru dan Kei alias Saki masih bengong. Baiklah kalau gitu, dia putuskan lanjut saja… ke bagian yang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.

"Aku..."

 _Pause_.

Saki angkat alis satu, dan tetap menatap Kei lekat-lekat. Oh, mata hijau itu… sepolos mata anak kecil yang lagi nadahin tangan sambil berucap, 'mana permen yupinya, paman?'.

Kei jadi merasa kaya om-om pedofil. Sial. Dia jadi makin salah tingkah. Apa dia batal aja ya?

"Aku…"

 _Pause_. Lagi.

Saki angkat alis satunya lagi. Pegel.

"Aku…"

Saki siap-siap angkat kaki.

"Aku…"

"Iya, kamu? Terusannya apa?" balas Saki. Lama-lama keki juga nih. Habisnya Kei ngomong kaya orang mau parkir mobil, maju mundur.

Kei ngedumel dalam hati. Cewek ini bisa ketus juga. Sebenarnya lidah Kei sudah gatel mau mengeluarkan komentar sarkastis tapi ditahan.

Ingat misi kali ini, Kei.

Inget Akiteru, Kei.

Inget benjol di jidat, Kei.

Inget, Kei. Istigfar…

Kei tarik napas panjang.

"… aku minta maaf."

Akhirnya! Kata-kata itu berhasil terucap walaupun harus dicicil nggak pake bunga. Tiba-tiba saja Kei ingin menyeka keringat yang tak terasa menetes di jidat benjolnya. Minta maaf itu ternyata horror juga. Ini baru minta maaf, belum ngelamar cewek buat jadi nyonya rumahnya secara permanen. Hadeuh. Hidup sebagai lelaki itu rempong juga ternyata.

Saki terperangah, "Kamu…"

"Iya, aku." Bales Kei, giliran dia yang keki. Dasar cowok jutek, minta maafpun sempet-sempetnya baper.

"Aku minta maaf sudah bikin kamu uring-uring-Uh, salah, maksudku, maaf sudah membuatmu tersinggung. Kau berhak marah. Mungkin kemarin-kemarin aku mengatakan sesuatu di saat yang tidak tepat. Maaf juga sudah membuatmu kerepotan selama ini dengan _request_ -ku. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menarik permintaanku untuk tidak membocorkan kalau kau tinggal bersamaku. Karena kurasa akan lebih banyak kerugiannya dari pada keuntungannya. Tapi aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin agar kau bisa beradaptasi di sini. Kau… mau kan memaafkanku?"

Monolog singkat Kei berakhir dengan ragu-ragu, selain karena Kei bukan orang yang biasa melakukan hal ini, juga karena reaksi Saki tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Bukannya terharu dan mengusap air mata bahagia seperti cewek-cewek moe yang ada di anime-anime, Saki malah melihat Kei dengan intens. Lengkap dengan alis berkerut dan mata setengah melotot ala jagoan yang mau ngelempar tantangan perang sama penjahat.

"Kei…"

Bibir Saki gemetar. Ekspresinya kaget, pakai nutup mulut dan mata melebar.

"Kamu gegar otak ya?!"

"Hah?" Kei cengo.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa,kan? Otak kamu nggak korslet, kan?"

"Haaah!"

Kok reaksi Saki kaya gini? Romantis dikit, kek. Ekspresi Saki itu loh, kaya orang yang lagi nonton debus: tegang kaya karet ketapel. Maaf, perumpamaannya nggak nyambung.

Detik berikutnya tangan Saki sudah nemplok ke jidat Kei dengan seenaknya.

"Kei yang aku kenal nggak akan minta maaf semulus itu. Dia lebih milih dipingit dan dikawinin sama sekawanan dinosaurus plastik daripada minta maaf sama aku!"

Hanjeeer! Jadi itu sebabnya?

"Kau pikir aku senista itu?!"

Tangan Kei gatel buat jambak bulu kaki orang. Nggak. Dia gatel buat ngambil tali rafia dan gantung diri di jendela. Biar aja dia jadi bahan tertawaan kucing-kucing tetangga. Seenggaknya itu lebih terhormat dibandingkan frustasi gara-gara cewek ini.

"Ngaku aja! Kepalamu pasti terluka parah pas jatuh tadi. Aku panggilin dokter, ya." Saki mulai prihatin.

"Nggak. Aku mau mati aja."

"Keeeiii!"

"Berisiiiik!"

Maka acara permintaan maaf yang melankolispun batal demi hukum.

.

.

.

 _'Dasar cewek sinting! Cewek bodoh! Malu-maluin.'_

Kei uring-uringan sendiri di dalam kamar. Ternyata acara curhatnya dengan Akiteru yang berujung pada penganiayaan pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu berakhir sia-sia. Tau gitu dia nggak usah kepikiran tentang sikap cewek itu. Buang-buang energi aja. Soalnya cewek itu ternyata gampang ngelupain masalah, jadi buat apa sebenernya acara pemukulan jidatnya yang nggak bersalah dengan gagang sapu keramat milik keluarga Tsukishima?

Jidatnya nggak diasuransiin!

Kei sebenarnya ingin teriak ke seluruh dunia, baper. Tapi gengsi.

Merasa suntuk, Keipun membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin segar menyapanya dan mengundangnya melongok ke luar jendela, menikmati cahaya bulan di malam yang belum terlalu larut. Cowok itu menghela napas panjang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia sendiri yang bersikap konyol dan heboh. Selama ini Kei tidak pernah membiarkan orang di luar keluarganya menyita perhatiannya. Tapi aneh, gadis itu sudah berhasil membuatnya kepikiran. Walaupun yang Kei pikirkan adalah perasaan kesal, tapi setidaknya gadis itu telah membuatnya _concern_ dengan hal selain dunia nya sendiri… dengan sangat mudahnya.

Apa karena gadis itu tinggal serumah dengannya?

 _'Sial.'_ Runtuk Kei.

"Nggak takut masuk angin?"

Deg.

Untuk sejenak Kei tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mau menoleh ke samping juga rasanya segan. Gengsi kalau ketahuan dia lagi melamun dan nggak sadar kalau ada sosok lain yang juga tengah melongok dari jendela di kamar sebelah.

"Kau juga sama, Saki- _sama_. Badanmu lebih ringkih dari badanku. Sana, dari pada masuk angin."

Eh? Nggak salah? Ucapan Kei barusan membuat Saki tertegun. Sebabnya ini adalah kalimat manis pertama yang Kei ucapkan, sekalipun ada nada ketus di dalamnya. Dan yang kedua, karena Saki teringat dengan permintaan maaf Kei tadi siang.

Saki yakin kalau Kei makin kesal karena sikap Saki terhadap permintaan maaf yang gagal itu. Tapi apa mau dikata? Dia sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol tingkah lakunya tadi sore. Terbiasa dengan sikap tidak ramah Kei, dia sedikit kagok waktu cowok tinggi itu secara frontal minta maaf di depannya. Malahan Saki jadi salah tingkah…juga malu.

Habisnya permintaan maaf Kei sudah membuatnya sadar, kalau sikapnya selama beberapa hari ini kekanak-kanakan. Dia sendiri bilang ke Kei kalau Kei itu seperti anak kecil, tapi ternyata sikapnyalah yang kekanak-kanakan. Diperparah lagi cowok itu minta maaf dengan cara yang menurutnya _gentle_.

Saki kan merasa gimanaaaa gitu. Dia merasa sangat bodoh dan dangkal. Saki mengira dia tidak bisa bertingkah lebih bodoh lagi, tapi ternyata kejadian sore ini berkata lain. Dia mengacaukan kesempatannya berbaikan dengan cowok itu. Suatu kesempatan yang sangat langka dan tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, cewek itu membuang kesempatan yang ia punya ke luar jendela dengan pura-pura nggak mengerti dengan apa yang diutarakan cowok itu.

 _'Bodoh.'_ Runtuk gadis itu.

Tapi mau sampai kiamat meruntuki diri sendiripun tidak akan bisa mengubah keadaan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang juga.

Saki menghela napas.

"Jadi… Uh… Kei…Kita berdamai?"

Kepala pirang itu menoleh cepat. Alis bertaut. Sejenak cuma angin yang bersuara di antara mereka.

Kei hanya menatapnya seolah gadis itu adalah gadis tersinting di dunia. Kalau telinga Kei tidak menipunya, artinya….gadis itu…

Tsk! Benar-benar ya…

"Jadi kau sebenarnya nyambung dengan yang kuomongin tadi sore?"

"Ehehehe…" Saki tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Apalagi saat ini Kei sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… bisa dikatakan kalau tatapan Kei itu adalah tatapan setengah tidak percaya, setengah kagok yang dicampur dengan tatapan seorang bapak tiri yang lagi PMS.

Pokoknya bikin nggak tenang dan yang melihat akan merinding.

Cowok itu mendecih, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu ahli dalam mempermainkan perasaan dan reaksi orang, Saki- _sama_." Gumam Kei.

Kalau hal itu dilontarkan kemarin-kemarin pas dia lagi _bad mood_ , Saki mungkin akan beraksi seperti Tanaka yang lagi emosi di musim panas pada waktu siang hari, tapi untuk kali ini dia akan membiarkan yang ini lolos.

Sambil menikmati rasa gugup bin gelagapan, Saki garuk-garuk pipi, "J-jadi…"

"Tawaran untuk damai sudah _expired_ ," potong Kei ketus.

"Kok gitu?!" Saki memekik gara-gara kaget, kedua tangan mencengkeram bingkai jendela. "Kan bukan salahku kalau kau minta maaf karena bersalah padaku, " Saki diam sejenak, "Kok kalimatku barusan agak aneh ya?" gumamnya.

"Kau yang aneh."

Saki merapatkan bibirnya, "Bukan salahku bereaksi seperti tadi. Kau adalah orang yang tersulit yang pernah kutemui, Kei. Maksudku, apa salahku selama ini padamu? Dari awal kau sudah tidak ramah padaku. Aku mencoba mengikuti permainanmu, tapi kau sepertinya tidak puas. Ya, aku cuma mencoba memahamimu, atau setidaknya berpikir dari sudut pandangmu. Tapi sepertinya usahaku selalu menghadapi jalan buntu. Wajar kan kalau aku jadi emosi…?"

 _'Kok aku jadi makin kaya terpidana gini?'_

Giliran Kei yang merapatkan bibir. Matanya melirik tajam, tampak dari sudut penglihatannya, Saki sedang menunduk, kali ini ikut-ikutan manyun. Dilihat sepintas, gadis itu kelihatan sedang bete, tapi buat Kei, tanpa harus menganalisa lebih jauhpun Kei juga tahu kalau Saki sebenarnya sedang berpikir keras.

Gawat.

Sejak kapan Kei jadi paham jalan pikiran Saki? Padahal dia kan nggak sering memperhatikan gadis itu… atau mungkin dia memang sering ngasih perhatian tanpa sadar?

Kei masih mengamati wajah berpikir Saki, yang kalau diingat-ingat malah mirip ekspresi Kageyama waktu milih susu strawberry atau susu vanilla dengan buliran kacang Afrika dan ekstrak tomat di _vending machine_ di sekolah. Tapi kalau melihat wajah Kageyama dia jadi eneg, kalau melihat wajah cewek ini, Kei jadi…-

Cowok itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan begitu Saki kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke Kei. Dan momen itu membuatnya sadar akan satu hal: Kenapa dia deg-degan waktu Saki melihat kemari?!

 _'Cih.'._

Ah, dia hanya takut ketahuan kalau sudah memandangi Saki dengan cukup lama.

Iya kan ,Kei?

Entahnya. Kei sendiri tidak yakin apa sebabnya. Karena tanpa sadar, saat melihat gadis itu sedang mencoba serius seperti sekarang, dengan mata hijau yang fokus pada tanaman mawar di bawah jendela kamar mereka, ditambah setangkup rasa frustasi yang sebabnya adalah rasa putus asa dalam memahami dirinya, Kei jadi berpikir… betapa mudahnya untuk jatuh cinta pada ekspresi polos milik gadis itu…

"Kita memulai perkenalan kita dengan cara yang salah. Tidakkah ini saatnya untuk memulai kembali? Aku jamin, kalau berdamai denganku, kau nggak akan rugi, kok."Saki tersenyum lembut, "Setidaknya kau nggak akan sampai berniat gantung diri dengan tali jerami."

Entah apa sebabnya, pernyataan Saki barusan berhasil membuat sudut bibir Kei terangkat ke atas. Itu bukan pernyataan yang lucu, malah lebih tepatnya ironis. Berapa kali gadis itu sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati? Berapa kali gadis itu sudah membuat pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang membuatnya kadang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, bahkan kadang gemas, kadang frustasi? Tapi lagi-lagi Kei tidak tahu sebabnya, keberadaan gadis itu di rumah telah membuat kehidupan Kei akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih tidak membosankan dari biasa. Kombinasi fakta yang ada dengan pernyataan Saki barusan tak hanya berhasil membuat cowok itu tersenyum, tapi juga tertawa.

Saki kedua kalinya hanya bisa tertegun di malam itu kala mendengar tawa geli dan renyah dari seorang Kei. Karena gelak tawa itu bukanlah tawa licik yang seperti biasa Kei tunjukkan.

Tidak.

Tawa itu lebih mirip tawa anak kecil yang sudah menang adu serangga bersama teman-temannya di musim panas.

Deg.

Mata hijau itu terpaku pada mata sipit saat sang pemuda tertawa. Pada rambut cepaknya yang disapu angin. Pada lepasnya _image_ acuh dan angkuh yang berusaha ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu.

Tanpa sadar Saki berpikir, betapa mudahnya untuk jatuh cinta pada tawa Kei di malam hari itu…

…

…

"Jadi… kita damai? Kau belum berikan jawaban dari tawaranku, Kei." Tangan Saki terulur, setengah memaksa karena jarak antar jendela kamar mereka.

Senyum sejenak, sebelum tangan kokoh pemuda itu menyambut jemari halus milik sang gadis.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu, Saki- _sama_."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osssssuuuuuu!**

 **Pa kabar, minna-saaaan? Hisashiburiiiii?! #author lompat-lompat gaje.**

 **Seriusan, how long since I'd updated this fanfic? Sebulanan ada kali ya.**

 **Hwaaaa, maaf. Maaf banget lama. Moga-moga readers nggak lupa ama fic ini. Hiks, hiks…**

 **Yok, daku mau mengucapkan makasih banget buat para readers yang udah ngasih review.**

 ** _Shigatsu-sanjyunichi-san:_** **UWOOOOH! DIRIMU JUGA MANTENGIN KUROKO, TOH! KYAAAH! (capslock abused). Aku jugaaaaa. Sebelum nonton Haikyuu daku udah keracunan Kuroko dkk duluan. Jadi suka ngebayangin generation of miracle itu jadi boysband ala one direction gitu (namanya aja : misdirection). Pasti gaje, deh. #impian anak alay banget yah, daku.**

 **Aku khawatir kalau mereka pakai nama asli kan jatohnya ke crossover, dan males nyantumin disclaimer tambahan, hehehe. Jadinya namanya kuplesetin dikit. Paling parah ya… si kucel manis, Yaoi, maksudnya Aomine Daiki. Wkwkwkw #dimasukin ke keranjang basket.**

 **Kei sama shintaro sepupuan? Boleh juga ituh, sama-sama tsundere, sih. Ahahaha.**

 **O iya, alasan kenapa Kiyoko mengajak Saki ikutan gabung di klub voli Karasuno terjawab sudah. Hehehe. Thanks a lot ya, Shigatsu-san. You always review my fanfic. I feel totally appreciated. Terharuuuu.**

 ** _Zerorin05-san:_** **Haloooo! Thanks udah direview yah. Semoga chapter baru ini bisa menghibur Zerorin-san. Maaf lama apdetnya. Moga-moga nggak mengecewakan dan bikin betah ngikutin fanfic ini. ^^**

 ** _Shavira-san:_** **Hai! Ini udah dilanjut. Moga-moga stay tune yah. Makasih reviewnya. #senyum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author corner:**

 **Oh ya, Minna-san, tentang chapter ini, as usual, daku (tadi nyebut diri 'author', sekarang 'daku', dasar nggak konsisten) bikinnya udah dari lama. Kebiasaan daku adalah, selalu prepare satu or dua chapter sebelum post chapter yang akan diupload (bahasanya mbulet nggak sih?). Jadi daku tuh memang ngapdetnya agak lama. Nah, berhubung real live sibuknya ampuuuuun-ampunan, daku jadi pesimis bisa update secara konsisten. Hiks. Tapi I love this fanfic, as crapy as it is. Yah, meskipun tulisan author masih amatir banget, tapi fanfic ini dibuat susah payah kok. Apalagi daku suka banget sama Haikyuu dan Tsukishima Kei, dan berusaha nyiptain OC yang kira-kira bisa lovable buat dipasangin sama si Tsukki. Jadi, moga-moga nggak drop semangatnya buat nerusin ini fanfic.**

 **Okay, tentang chapter ini, kenapa panjang banget? Mungkin ada yang protes yah. Hiks-hiks. Gomeeeen atas ketidaknyamanannya, soalnya diriku males mecah ini chapter jadi dua. Jadinya panjang dan monyong indah gini deh chapternya. Dan untuk masalah typography, author sudah berusaha mengedit sebisa mungkin, tapi kalau nemu kata-kata yang salah ketik atau apa mohon dimaklumi ya, readers yang baik dan unyu. #kedip-kedip.**

 **O iya, author nggak sengaja (atau sengaja yah?) masangin Kiyoko sama Akiteru. Pas pertama konsepnya jadi, terus terang daku jadi mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi malah dilanjutin aja, hehehe. Di fic ini beda usia mereka nggak begitu jauh, soalnya Akiteru masih jadi mahasiswa tahun kedua (jangan tanya semester berapa yah, hahaha #gaploked).**

 **Dan YOOOOSSSHH! AKHIRNYA KEI DAN SAKI RUJUK JUGAAA! #Dilempar sepatu gegara berisik.**

 **Fiuh…**

 **yah, walaupun proses rujuknya juga nggak mulus-mulus amat, butuh pengorbanan dari Kei sedikit (sedikit benjol maksudnya). Soalnya kalau daku mikir, Kei itu apa-apa harus dipaksa. Kenalan sama cewek dipaksa, bersikap manis juga dipaksa, apa jangan-jangan ntar kawin juga harus dipaksa? Hm…**

 **Anyway, thanks buat yang udah baca, buat yang review, buat yang fav dan alert. Lov you so much, guuuys!**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary** : Ibarat permen, Tsukishima Kei itu nano-nano. Pedas, asem, asin, bahkan rasa Tsukuyomi juga ada. Hanya saja, Kinoshita Saki belum merasakan sisi manisnya. Bahkan interaksinya dengan Kei kebanyakan berakhir dengan pose OTL. Semua bermula dari acara pertukaran pelajar yang mengharuskan dia numpang di rumah si pemuda berkacamata, ditambah dengan perkenalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan semulus paha para waifu otaku di Jepang, bisakah Saki bertahan menghadapi si kacamata berlidah tajam dan tidak bunuh diri di dahan pohon kacang?

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu is not mine, dalam mimpi sekalipun, hiks.**

.

.

.

Hari itu Saki bergerak hampir tanpa henti. Tangan mencatat statistik, mengambilkan minuman, mengambilkan handuk, sesekali mengelap titik keringat yang jatuh ke lantai agar tidak mencederai para pemain voli Karasuno. Kaki pegal berdiri, berlari, kadang _skipping_ sedikit kalau berjalan dirasa kurang cepat. Benar-benar hari yang sibuk di tengah minggu yang juga sibuk buat para manager tim bola voli Karasuno.

Seperti biasa, hari itu waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Tahu-tahu langit sudah oranye lalu menghitam. Tahu-tahu hari sudah malam. Tahu-tahu hujan turun dengan deras tak terkira, mengepung gym dengan guyuran bergalon-galon air, memerangkap para anak gagak yang lagi semangat-semangatnya memoles trik baru mereka buat dibawa ke arena tanding beberapa bulan lagi.

"Yah… hujan," desah Yachi sembari memeluk bola voli. Tolong lindungi Yachi, soalnya si cewek itu keliatan bener-bener _kawaii_ pakai banget. Jangan sampai para lolicon melihat Yachi yang seperti itu deh, bisa-bisa diculik.

"Hujan? ASIIIK!" Hinata lompat-lompat kegirangan, "Berarti waktu latihan ditambah! UWOOOOH!"

"HINATA BOGE! ITU KATA-KATAKU, BOGE!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Kageyama!" Daichi mau nggak mau jadi jejeritan macho.

" _Osu_! Maaf, kapten!" Kageyama menunduk ke Daichi. Bisa gawat kalo papa Daichi marah-marah.

Hinata menutupi mulutnya yang lagi nyengir, "Eh? Yama-yama- _kun_ kenapa? Dimarahain kapten lagi ya? Ahahaha!"

"HINATA _BOGEEEEE_!" raung Kageyama refleks.

"Kalian berdua jangan ribut! Dilarang latihan tambahan kalau suara kalian ngalahin toa, nanti kita dimarahin pak guru lagi!"

" _OSSSSUUUUU_!"

Daichi harus tutup kuping mendengar paduan suara polos tapi tak indah didengar dari si rambut hitam dan si ubun-ubun oranye. Tapi kemudian mereka kicep dengan sedihnya, bayi gagak yang baru menetas aja kalah, Daichi jadi ngerasa bersalah.

"Sebenernya secara teknis kan kita nggak lebih ribut dari badai di luar, Daichi- _san_. Nggak akan ada yang mendengar kita sekalipun kita meledakkan petasan di sini." Kei nyeletuk. Setengah pamer dengan kemampuan berpikirnya.

"Eh?"Daichi memandang Kei dengan heran, "…iya juga sih…" gumamnya sambil gosok-gosok dagu.

"JADI KITA BOLEH LATIHAN TAMBAHAN, DAICHI- _SAN_?" Kageyama bertanya dengan teriakan super intens.

Pembicaraan pun makin hilang fokus.

"BOLEH, DAICHI- _SAN_?" ulang Hinata tak mau kalah dalam berteriak.

Efeknya, kepala Daichi cenat-cenut gara-gara diteriakin oleh dua orang hyper yang sedang memandanginya dengan penuh harap.

"Sesuka kalian, lah," putus Daichi sambil mengurut keningnya.

"UWOOOOH!" si orange dan si hitam mengepalkan tangan. Lalu tos dan joget-joget makin nggak karuan.

"TSUKISHIMA KEREEEEN!" puji Hinata.

" _Un_!" bahkan Kageyamapun setuju.

"Uh…." Si kuning jangkung (jerapah?) _speechless_. Entah karena kagok karena tidak terbiasa dipuji oleh Hinata dan Kageyama, atau karena menyesal sudah mengatakan ke Daichi- _san_ kalau tidak akan ada yang tau kalau mereka ribut. Soalnya gara-gara itu Hinata dan Kageyama makin ekstrim melanjutkan sesi latihan mereka yang pastinya ekstra berisik.

Hadeuh…

Senjata makan tuan.

Sementara anak-anak Karasuno lagi ribut, Saki menatap buliran hujan yang turun sembari senderan di jendela. Hmmm… kalau kaya gini gimana bisa pulang?

"Oi…"

Kei menghampiri Saki yang sedang menatap hujan dengan mata sayu.

"Ngapain ngliatin hujan dengan muka memelas begitu? Wajahmu sudah seperti anak ilang."

"Kkhhh…" Saki melirik sebal ke pemuda yang lagi asyik menenteng dua botol minuman.

 _'Jadi ini yang namanya damai versi Kei? Kok aku tetap jadi bahan ledekan? Hadeuh.'_

Kei angkat alis, "Sekarang tampangmu kaya Kageyama. Sama-sama kaya orang sakit perut. Kembar ya?"

"Kei…"

Kei angkat tangan, "Becanda."

Saki maunya sih manyun, tapi sebotol minuman yang diacungkan Kei ke arahnya membuat senyumnya mengembang.

"Haus, kan?"

Mata Saki kedip-kedip ganjen, ke botolnya, bukan ke Kei, akibat terlalu terlalu bahagia melihat botol air mineral yang mengingatkannya akan rasa hausnya.

"Makasih." Sahutnya kemudian dengan manis seraya meraih botol minuman yang ditawarkan Kei. Gadis itu lalu duduk di lantai gym, mengikuti Kei yang lebih duluan duduk.

Mereka memperhatikan teman-teman yang lain yang tampaknya juga bingung bagaimana cara mereka akan pulang di tengah badai begini. Pengecualian buat Kageyama dan Hinata tentunya. Mereka malah asyik latihan teknik _quick_ yang baru.

Satu kata di kepala Saki buat mereka: mengagumkan.

Stamina, kecepatan, akurasi…

Di mata Saki, mereka mengagumkan sekaligus bikin iri.

"Hei, mereka memangnya udah temenan dari kecil ya?"

Kei melirik malas ke arah yang lagi dilihat oleh Saki, "Maksudnya _Ou-sama_ dengan kembaran Naruto itu?"

Saki _sweatdrop_ , tapi kepalanya mengangguk.

"Nggak."

"Eeeh?"

Kei menutup botol minumannya setelah sebelumnya meminum isinya. "Mereka baru kerjasama di tim ini ya pas mereka masuk Karasuno," Kei menjelaskan sambil bergumam.

"Masa? Aku selalu mengira kalau mereka sudah lama kenal. Soalnya mereka juga akrab. Kok bisa mereka dapet _chemistry_ sekuat itu ya?" Saki berkomentar takjub.

Kei angkat bahu, "Jodoh kali."

"Hmmmm….bisa jadi," Saki ikutan menggumam, mata masih memandang lekat ke duo berisik yang sedang menguasai lapangan. "Soalnya kombinasi mereka unik," sambungnya.

"O ya?" Tentu saja Kei tahu. "Unik dari mananya?" pancing Kei.

"…" Saki ngusap-ngusap dagu, padahal jenggotnya tumbuh aja nggak.

"Hinata itu punya _skill_ , terus staminanya di atas rata-rata. Dari latihan aku juga sering lihat kalau dia suka melakukan sesuatu sesuai impuls dan tiba-tiba, tapi anehnya Kageyama selalu bisa mengimbangi Hinata, seolah-olah dia sudah tau, bahkan terbiasa. Padahal Hinata _speed_ -nya tinggi banget. Kadang-kadang dia makai _broad attack_ juga. Kalau _setter_ -nya nggak bisa ngikutin dan ngasih _pass_ -"

"Maksudmu _toss_?" koreksi Kei.

"Ah, iya, _toss_. Maaf, naluri manajer basket. Ehem. Maksudku, kalau si _setter_ nggak bisa memberi _toss_ yang akurat, pasti kebanyakan _spike_ -nya akan meleset, atau malah bolanya nggak terpukul, tapi Hinata tuh bisa memukul _toss_ itu dengan hampir sempurna. Dua orang itu kaya udah kenal lama satu sama lain. Yah, walaupun ini sebenernya nggak mengherankan, soalnya Kageyama itu kayanya memang punya bakat yang besar di voli. Tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka memang nggak searah, jadi, ini bukan semata karena _skill_ Hinata yang tinggi aja atau karena Kageyama memang sangat berbakat aja. Tapi mereka memang saling melengkapi. Seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan buat jadi satu paket."

"Maksudnya?"

"Eum… begini. Dalam suatu pertandingan, para pemain pasti menghadapi _pressure_ yang tinggi. Koreksi aku ya kalau salah, Kei kan lebih pengalaman. Kalau kulihat, di voli, _setter_ itu yang paling punya akses buat menentukan arah dan tipe serangan. Dia juga punya tanggung jawab buat menyusun taktik dimana dan ke siapa bola akan di- _pass_ -"

"Di- _toss_ ," koreksi Kei lagi sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Hwaaa, maaf, lupa melulu." Saki acak-acak rambut, "Jadi, kalau aku nggak salah ingat, saat tim terdesak, _setter_ -lah yang paling punya beban buat menembus pertahanan lawan. Dari yang kulihat, Kageyama tuh punya daya analisa yang bagus buat menjebol blok lawan. Hanya saja kalau dia nggak hati-hati, _toss_ -nya akan mengakibatkan _spiker_ memiliki ruang yang sedikit buat berpikir saat mengeksekusi _toss_ -nya."

"Kau tahu, dari sanalah dia mendapatkan julukan raja lapangan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Karena dia terlalu fokus pada perspektifnya sendiri. Dia memang bisa melihat titik lemah blok lawan dan menentukan spot mana yang bagus untuk memproyeksikan bola, tapi sayang, kelemahannya adalah dia lupa… tidak, dia tidak mau tahu dengan pemain lain. Dia hanya menuntut mereka untuk bisa mengikutinya karena dia percaya bahwa caranyalah yang paling tepat untuk menang sehingga pemain lain sering keteteran. Mirip seorang raja, kan? Raja yang egosentris."

"Mmhhh…" Saki menggaruk pipinya dengan iseng. Kata-kata Kei barusan tidak menyenangkan didengar. Diam-diam Saki merasa kasihan sama Kageyama. Dia berbakat, dan bakatnya membuatnya menonjol di antara pemain yang lain. Seperti raja. Tapi raja tanpa pengikut. Raja yang pahit dan getir. Seperti kata Kei. Dan sepahit kata-kata Kei.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kei, Saki refleks menoleh ke sampingnya, hanya untuk menemukan kalau pemuda pirang itu lagi memandanginya dengan intens dengan dahi berkerut dan mulut yang melengkung tak bersahabat.

"Kei, ngapain ngeliatin aku kaya gitu?" Saki _sweatdrop_ untuk kedua kalinya, "Kamu ngeliat aku kaya cari musuh, tau."

Tatapan Kei menusuk dan tajam. Pandangan itu bikin Saki yakin kalau tidak ada orang di gym pasti ia sudah dicekik.

Ada apa lagi, sih?

"Daya analisismu menyebalkan," gumam Kei akhirnya, masih tetap memandangi Saki dengan tatapan ala jus buah asem: kecut abis. Pokoknya Kei kaya anak SD yang _follower_ instagramnya kalah jumlah sama _follower_ akun anak tetangga, deh.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?" Saki nanya setengah ngedumel. Lagi asyik-asyiknya diskusi, Kei malah ngeliatin kaya gitu. Kan Saki kaget juga. Padahal dalam hati Kei hanya mengakui kemampuan menganalisa yang dimiliki Saki. Dia baru beberapa kali melihat mereka latihan dan Saki sudah bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu. Padahal asal tahu saja, Saki tidak serta-merta nyerocos karena hanya karena melihat, tapi dia juga melihat statistik para pemain, serta _browsing_ berbagai informasi tentang voli dan tanya-tanya ke kak Akiteru.

"Orang bodoh itu menyebalkan. Tapi orang cerdas seperti dirimu, lebih menyebalkan lagi," sahut Kei sambil cemberut.

"Kkhhhh," Saki mengeluarkan suara tercekik saking sebel dan kagoknya. Nih cowok ya, dasaaaar!

Eh? Tunggu!

Berarti tadi dia bilang Saki itu cerdas?

Sampai Kei sebal? Berarti kecerdasannya selevel Kei?

Uwaa….

Hati Saki kembang-kembang bunga mawar, kamboja, dan kenanga bak kuburan di musim ziarah.

Tapi bisa nggak sih Kei mujinya pakai cara yang normal aja?!

"Lalu, kalau anggota yang lain gimana?" Tidak disangka, cowok itu masih saja melanjutkan sesi wawancaranya dengan si cewek bermata hijau.

Saki hanya diam seraya memutar otak karena pertanyaan dan nada main-main di kalimat Kei barusan rasanya mencurigakan.

"Kau sedang menguji isi kepalaku, ya?"

"Mhm," si cowok menjawab santai.

 _'Asem!'_

Tadi sebel, sekarang sikap Kei malah seperti menemukan objek penelitian baru. Maunya cowok ini apa sih?

"Kalau Daichi- _san_ gimana?" Kei masih keukeuh. Jarang-jarang dia mau ceriwis bertanya banyak hal ke orang lain. Buat Kei ini beda, karena Saki baru kenal voli, dan baru juga di sekolah, apalagi di klub ini, Kei jadi ingin tahu pandangannya tentang klub dan olahraga ini dari sisi orang luar. Berbicara dengan Saki, selain untuk menguji sejauh apa daya nalarnya, Kei juga jadi punya perasaan seperti sedang menyaksikan acara _fortune telling_ , atau malah acara tebakan berhadiah. Cowok jangkung itu jadi menebak, apakah simpulan yang dibuat Saki akan sama seperti kenyataanya atau malah meleset jauh kaya _home run_?

"Daichi- _san_? Dia kapten," Saki menjawab males sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Usaha sedikit dong mikirnya, Saki- _sama_. Tsk," Kei jadi ikutan memajukan bibirnya. Sayangnya, si Kei masih belum kapok dalam berusaha agar si mungil di sampingnya itu berkicau.

"Kalau Suga- _san_?"

"Ganteng-ganteng serigala."

"Kok bisa?"

"Soalnya dia manis, sih, tapi kalau sadisnya keluar, jangan macem-macem deh." Jawab Saki sambil memeluk kakinya, bergidik ngeri waktu dia ingat pernah ditepok pantatnya dengan gagang pel-pelan oleh Suga karena Saki pernah bilang kalau Suga tuh secantik Laudya Cintya Belanda. Nggak sakit, sih, tapi tampang PMS Sugawara udah mirip Nyi Roro Kunti.

"Kita kan lagi ngomongin _skill_ voli. Bukan pribadi masing-masing."

"Ish. Sama aja ah."

"Dasar. Ngambeg nih ceritanya?" Kei berdecak. "Kalau Yamaguchi?" tapi tak urung dia bertanya lagi.

"Uh… kurang pede aja. Tapi sebenernya dia bisa kok."

"Asahi- _san_?" todong Kei selanjutnya sambil melihat senior yang bersangkutan. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak peduli jawaban Saki nyambung atau tidak.

"Orangnya lembut, tapi sayang pada banyak yang takut," Saki cemberut, "Hei! Kamu lagi ngabsen atau apa, Kei?"

Ujung bibir Kei otomatis naik. Protes Saki entah mengapa terdengar menyegarkan _mood_ -nya. Sayang Saki tak melihat senyum irit Kei.

"Kalau Tanaka- _san_?"

" _Powerful_. Aku nggak bakal bisa main voli sambil teriak-teriak." Saki memandang ke arah yang pemain plontos yang lagi mereka gosipin, tanpa sadar kalau kini ada sepasang mata emas yang sedang terfokus padanya.

"Nishinoya- _san_?" Kei bertanya setengah bergumam.

" _SUGOI_!" Saki menjawab sambil setengah berteriak, suaranya tersamar dengan sorak-sorai teman-teman mereka ketika Noya melakukan _rolling thunder_. Semuanya bersorak, semuanya terpukau, semuanya berteriak: _sugoi_!.

"Bukannya dia kena gaplok ya, beberapa waktu yang lalu? Sama siapa tuh?" sindir Kei.

"Ahahaha! Yang kemarin ya kemarin, itu hanya refleks kok! Soalnya ternyata Noya- _san_ itu keren banget loh!"

Saki cengar-cengir, kontras dengan Kei yang pasang tampang serius.

"Kalau **Tsukishima-** ** _kun_**?" Kei melirik ke gadis itu. Senyum simpulnya mengembang tatkala Saki bengong sejenak seolah memproses pertanyaan Kei.

Cewek berkuncir itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh?"

Sekarang kondisinya terbalik. Saki yang diam, Kei yang nyengir. Kali ini Saki benar-benar yakin kalau Kei lagi mengerjainya.

 _'Cowok ini… iseng banget, sih.'_

"Kalau **Tsukishima-kun** itu seperti apa?" Kei angkat alis, sambil menekankan kata Tsukishima- _kun,_ bikin Saki kesel, tapi juga ingin ambil hape dari tasnya buat mengambil foto Kei saat seperti sekarang ini. Bikin gemes.

"Tsukishima- _kun_ itu cowok yang menyebalkan," Saki melengos.

Sudut bibir Kei berkedut, nahan senyum (atau cengiran) yang hampir mengembang, "Makasih."

"Aku nggak lagi memuji." Saki menggembungkan pipi. "Dia suka bertingkah seenaknya, berkata-kata semaunya. Bilang kalau dia nggak suka main voli padahal di rumah juga latihan, dasar tsundere tingkat akut! Tapi iya juga sih, _skill_ volinya kan _so so_ , jadi dia harus banyak latihan."

JITT!

Perempatan tiba-tiba nangkring di jidat Kei. Sebaliknya, hati Saki makin berbunga, puas udah bikin ego cowok ini nyut-nyutan karena kesal.

" _Receive_ -nya payah."

JLEB!

Nggak apa-apa, sodara-sodara. Hati Kei cuma kena tembak pistol angin aja kok.

" _Serve_ -nya lemah."

Harga diri Kei retak.

"Aku paling deg-degan kalau rotasi pemain menempatkan dia di belakang. Hadeuh… Karasuno bisa jebol."

Tampang Kei saat ini sudah penuh dengan perempatan. Jangan salahkan Kei kalau jidat Saki bentar lagi semerah bunga sepatu karena dislepet pakai jemari lentik nan kejam milik Kei.

"Tapi waktu dia di depan, dia benar-benar berbeda."

…..

Apa?

Tadi apa kata Saki?

"Waktu di depan, Tsukishima- _kun_ benar-benar menguasai posisinya. Daya konsentrasinya benar-benar luar biasa. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau saat di belakang dia tidak berkonsentrasi. Tapi waktu di depan, Tsukishima- _kun_ benar-benar bersinar. Kalau kata Hinata, dia seperti… SWOOOSH dan GWAAAAH!" Tangan Saki terentang karena terlalu _excited_ cerita, bibir tertawa lepas dan tulus ketika mengutarakan isi hatinya. Sementara si empunya tawa tak sadar sedang diperhatikan dengan sangat seksama oleh si pemuda bermarga rembulan.

Bola voli dan sepatu berdecit, hujan deras turun tanpa henti, suara teriakan semangat dan canda dari tim Karasuno memenuhi gym, tapi kebisingan itu tak mampu memalingkan Kei dari dering tawa Saki. Benarkah saat ini gadis itu tengah mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang Kei?

Saki nyengir sambil usap-usap belakang kepalanya yang berkuncir, pandangannya bertubrukan dengan tatapan lembut Kei. Tunggu… apakah pemuda itu sedang tersenyum samar?

Keduanya berpandangan. Saat cengiran Saki dan senyum Kei menghilangpun, entah apa sebabnya, mereka masih tetap menahan pandang untuk satu sama lainnya. Seakan ada yang memaksa mereka untuk melihat lebih jauh ke dalam bola mata satu sama lain.

Kei tidak mau melihat mata cewek itu, tapi rasanya sayang kalau dia mengalihkan pandang.

Kenapa?

Kenapa rasanya menyenangkan melihat pipi gadis itu menyala?

Dan Saki, dia tahu kalau Kei sedang melihatnya _blushing_ tanpa sebab. Oh, jangan sampai Kei tahu kalau Saki sedang menahan deg-degan paling heboh di dadanya sepanjang sejarahnya menjadi anak gadis. Cemoohannya sebentar lagi pasti akan keluar tanpa rem dan tanpa rasa kemanusiaan, tapi kenapa?

Kenapa cewek itu hanya bisa melihat sepasang mata bulan di balik kacamata itu?

Kenapa, Tuhan?

Kalau pada akhirnya Saki dan Kei menundukkan pandangan mereka, itu hanya karena mereka sadar bahwa tembok yang menghalangi pandangan orang lain terhadap yang mereka lakukan tidaklah ada. Sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup beruntung, karena walaupun anggota tim yang lain cuek dengan apa yang Kei dan Saki lakukan, ada sepasang mata gelap yang memandang aneh ke sepasang remaja itu.

Kei yang telinganya mendadak _pink_ dan mati-matian menolak melihat ke arah cewek di sebelahnya, serta Saki yang blushing _sambil_ meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, menunduk dan salah tingkah, keduanya terlihat sangat ganjil di mata Yamaguchi.

.

.

.

Daichi mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya rapat-rapat. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau jadi kapten tim voli itu banyak banget cobaannya. Ujianpun datang tak tentu kapan. Sekarang, ujian datang dalam bentuk hujan deras, sementara malam makin pekat dan jumlah payung yang berhasil dikumpulkan ternyata jauh lebih sedikit daripada jumlah anggota klub mereka.

Diam-diam Daichi menyesali keputusannya meminjamkan payung-payung itu ke klub drama buat properti akting. Buktinya, payung mereka tidak dikembalikan tepat waktu. Kalau cuaca cerah, besok kayanya Daichi akan melempar klub drama ke jurang terdekat, biar mereka puas main terjun pakai payung.

"Oke, teman-teman. Sekarang sudah malam, karena hujan masih turun dan payung jumlahnya terbatas, kita akan atur supaya tiap-tiap orang bisa payungan."

"Daichi- _san_! Kenapa kita nggak nginap saja?" Nishinoya tunjuk jari. "Kan dengan begitu kita bisa latihan."

"Noya- _san_ ide bagus! Aku belum puas latihan _quick_ yang baru!" Hinata menimpali sambil terkagum-kagum pada Noya. Sebenarnya sih sebabnya dia kesenengan karena bisa latihan semalaman.

"Tsk. Memangnya semua orang punya energi sebanyak yang kau miliki?" Kei berkacak pinggang.

"Tsukishima, bisa nggak sih liat orang senang sedikit?" omel Hinata.

Raut wajah tampan itu mengkerut, "Maksudmu apa? Aku sudah capek tau. Yang lain juga."

"Tsukishima benar, Hinata," Daichi menengahi dengan bijak. "Kita tidak diperbolehkan menginap di gym. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan besok? Kan sekolah? Lalu, cewek-cewek manajer kesayangan kita mau tidur di mana?"

Kei nyengir mendengar penjelasan Daichi, sebaliknya, Hinata tampangnya jadi kusut kaya daun mendengar kesempatan buat latihan sepanjang malam jadi nggak kesampaian.

Daichi memandangi teman-temannya satu-satu sambil menghitung dalam hati. "Karena setiap orang tidak mungkin mendapat satu payung, maka satu payung akan dipakai oleh dua orang. Sekarang yang arah pulangnya sama bisa langsung pulang bareng."

Saki langsung sumringah, kalau gini kan gampang. Dia kan serumah sama Kei, jadi mereka bisa-

 _Jangan ada yang tau kalau kita serumah._

Muka Saki langsung berubah kecut.

Tsk! Kenapa harus ada perjanjian kaya gitu, sih? Sekarang Saki harus gimana, coba? Mau cari teman buat jalan searah nanti takut ketahuan. Mau bareng sama Kei, takut ketahuan juga. Kan Saki yang repot.

"Kinoshita, kau pulang ke arah mana?"

Berpasang-pasang mata mengarahkan pandangan pada Saki. Dilihat dengan seksama begitu Saki jadi gelagapan.

"Iya, Kinoshita rumahnya di mana? Masa serumah sama Kinoshita yang satunya? Haha, kan nggak mirip."

Tanaka langsung disodok sama Kinoshita senior. "Maksudmu apa? Maksudnya aku nggak pantes gitu jadi kakaknya gitu?"

Tanaka ketawa nista bin menghina,"Iyalah. Muka cewek ini terlalu inosen buat jadi adikmu."

"Kan bisa jadi adik ketemu gede!" bantah Kinoshita tak terima.

"Kinoshita kacrut. Ngarep aja deh!"

"Awas kau, Tanaka! Jadi jomblo abadi baru tau rasa!"

"Jangan nyumpahin gitu dong!"

Saki _sweatdrop_. Ini kenapa dua orang seniornya malah bertengkar sendiri, sih?

" _Ano_ … aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Sebentar lagi aku dijemput sama saudaraku. Jadi jatah payungku bisa dipake sama teman-teman yang lain," jelas Saki buru-buru sebelum pembicaraan hilang fokus. Soalnya Karasuno itu, selain berbakat main voli, juga berbakat menyesatkan arah pembicaraan.

Daichi mengerutkan kening mendengar pernyataan Saki. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Biar bagaimanapun kan selama teman-temannya belum pulang ke rumah, mereka masih jadi tanggungan papa Daichi.

"Ya sudah, tapi kamu memangnya nggak keberatan di sini sendirian? Kan bahaya cewek ditinggal sendirian malam-malam." Daichi diam sejenak lalu sibuk berpikir. Wajahnya yang kebapakan jadi tambah seram…

"Oh iya," cetusnya tiba-tiba. "Biar **mama** aja yang nemenin kamu ya, soalnya papa lagi ada pe-er. Suga, kau nggak ada kerjaan lain kan?"

Daichi menoleh ke Sugawara yang begitu namanya disebut langsung memamerkan senyum sehat ala selebritis.

Kepala Sugawara tengleng ke kiri, "Mama?" Sugawara bertanya sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri, masih sambil senyum-senyum secantik buket bunga pengantin.

Daichi mengangguk, tak sadar kalau anggota tim voli yang lain mundur teratur. Kok perasaan mereka nggak enak ya?

"Terus papanya siapa?" Suara Suga udah kelewat manis.

Daichi ketawa lima jari, "Aku dong papanya."

Sugawara menaruh tangannya di atas rambut Daichi.

Jambak.

"Kenapa musti aku yang dapet peran mama?! HA! KENAPA?!" Sugawara teriak-teriak kaya mamak-mamak mau melahirkan.

"GYAAAH! Suga! Kepalaku bisa botak!" Teriak Daichi horor. "Iya! Iya! Nanti kamu deh yang jadi papanya! Jangan bertengkar di depan anak-anak!"

"Aku juga nggak mau jadi papa! Aku nggak mau kawin sama kamu! Aku nggak mau kawin paksa! Aku mau sekolah sampai S dua!"

Jambakan Sugara makin kenceng, otomatis teriakan Daichi makin merana.

"Huweee! Daichi- _san_! Suga- _san_! Jangan bertengkar!" Noya menjerit bombay sambil air matanya menetes.

"Kageyama, a-aku takut!" Hinata sembunyi di belakang Kageyama.

"A-aku juga…" lutut Kageyama gemeteran.

Seluruh anak kelas satu pucat kaya kertas. Baru kali ini senior mereka bertengkar hebat seperti ini.

Kei aja sampai ternganga, "Lihat yang sudah kau lakukan, Saki- _sama_." Kei bisik-bisik sambil melirik ngeri ke arah dua orang yang lagi jambak-jambakan.

"Hah? Kok aku?" Saki menjawab panik. Gadis itu pun tolah-toleh gantian ke Kei dan ke _scene_ pertengkaran rumah tangga Karasuno. "Ki-kita nggak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" Saki meremas lengan Kei dengan tegang. Suasana jadi mencekam, ditambah lagi Asahi dan Tanaka baca ayat Kursi soalnya aura Sugawara udah bau kemenyan.

Kenapa, sih, tiap _fanfic_ ini _setting_ -nya di Karasuno selalu aja kisruh ya? Heran.

"Uh… _Ano_ …" Kei mencoba menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang lagi asyik ribut sendiri. "Jadi acara pulangnya gimana, _senpai-tachi_?"

Sugawara dan Daichi yang asyik KDRT, langsung diam di tempat.

"Iya juga ya. Kita kan mau pulang bareng." Sugawara menoleh ke Saki yang lagi tegang. "Maaf, Kinoshita, aku sepertinya tidak bisa menemanimu karena adikku nggak ada yang jaga. Ini juga aku harus buru-buru pulang." Cowok manis itu nyengir.

"Kalau gitu bilang kek dari tadi! Nggak usah pakai acara PMS segala, Suga!" Daichi ngamuk-ngamuk sambil mengelus rambutnya yang perih karena jambakan dari Suga. "Uh… tapi siapa yang akan menemani Kinoshita di sini sampai jemputannya datang?"

Saki mengibaskan tangannya dengan buru-buru, "Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Di sini kan masih terang, aku bisa sendiri kok."

Jawaban Saki mendapatkan kerutan kening dari Ennoshita, "Kinoshita, kau lupa ya? Pagi dan sore adalah jadwal gym dipakai tim voli gantian sama anak basket, sementara jam sembilan ke atas dipakai sama anak hantu."

Perut Saki langsung mules mendengar penjelasan polos Ennoshita Cikara. "Yakin mau di sini?" seniornya itu loh, nanya dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Saki geleng-geleng sambil jongkok pegang perut.

"Biar aku yang menemaninya."

Semua mata memandang ke sosok di samping Saki dengan heran. "Dengan begitu semua bisa pulang ke rumah tepat waktu. Aku memang capek, tapi nggak keburu pulang, kok."

Ah, suara itu, begitu dingin dan pasif. Saki berpandangan penuh tanya kepada Kei. Tampaknya semua orang biarpun nggak menyebutkan secara verbal juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

Soalnya jangankan menawarkan bantuan, berinisiatif memulai interaksi dengan orang asing saja Kei malas. Jadi jangan salahkan anak-anak Karasuno yang pasang wajah keheranan saat pemuda itu menawarkan solusi kepada Daichi.

 _…Tapi aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin agar kau bisa beradaptasi di sini…_

Ah, ya. Cowok itu kan pernah bilang begitu pada Saki. Jangan bilang kalau ini taktik buat mengerjainya? Tapi…. Tampaknya Kei tulus, karena kalau dipikir untung buat dia apa dengan menemani Saki di sini? Lagipula mereka kan sudah berdamai.

Saki melirik ke arah Kei sambil tersenyum, _'Sikapmu bisa manis juga, cowok nyebelin.'_

Kei angkat dagu, _'Jangan ge-er dulu, bocah.'_

Ugh… angkuh banget, sih. Saki menjulurkan lidah. _'Dasar menyebalkan.'_

Ditanggapi begitu, Kei malah menjadi-jadi muka angkuhnya. Tapi waktu Saki melengos, cowok itu malah tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

Petir menggelegar, suara derai air yang turun tidak terkira masih memekakkan telinga. Untung lampu di gym masih menyala, kalau nggak, Saki pasti udah beku di tempat karena ketakutan.

"Kei…" panggilnya lemah. Tangan mencengkeram erat lengan Kei. "Kak Akiteru udah bales belum? Hari sudah tambah malam. Aduh, gimana nih?"

Di luar dugaan, cowok itu malah menghela napas panjang seolah sedang menanggung derita berkepanjangan,

"Huruf 'u' berjajar empat." Keluh Kei.

"Ha?"

"Huruf 'u' berjajar empat!" ulang Kei sebal, kali ini sambil memandang lekat ke lengannya yang dipegang Saki.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" Alis Saki udah keriting saking nggak ngertinya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini cowok ini malah main kode-kodean?

Kei menggeretakkan giginya, tanda kalau kekesalannya bukan main-main, "Lenganku jangan dicengkeram, kukumu sudah bikin tanda 'u' berjajar empat di kulitku. Sakit, tau!"

Mata hijau berkedip.

"Oh," Saki refleks melepas cengkeramannya, "Bilang kek dari tadi! Pakai teka-teki segala. Mana aku ngerti?!"

"Mau gimana lagi? Itu kalimat pertama yang dikirim otakku," dengus Kei, sambil matanya kembali menatap layar hape.

Berdua, mereka lagi mojok di salah satu sudut gym. Setelah setengah jam yang lalu mereka mencoba menghubungi Akiteru lewat telepon, SMS, WA, Line, sampai ke akun jejaring sosial, mereka masih menunggu jawaban dari si sulung Tsukishima yang tak kunjung datang.

"Ah! WAnya dibaca!" Saki yang ikutan mengintip hape Kei jejeritan girang. Sepasang kepala beda warna itu langsung merubung hape Kei kembali.

Si pirang mengerutkan kening. "Tapi…."

Mereka menunggu semenit… dua menit… tiga menit…

"Kok nggak dibalas?!" Dua sejoli tak sehati itu kompakan teriak.

Baik Kei maupun Saki rasanya ingin melempar hape itu (dan juga Akiteru) ke kandang dinosaurus.

'Jawab woi! Aku tau kakak nggak tidur!' Kei mengetik WAnya cepat-cepat. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan masih tak ada jawaban dari Akiteru.

Oke, _fix_. Besok figur Doraemon punya Akiteru akan dilelang ke tukang loak di kampung sebelah dan jangan harap Akiteru akan bisa menyelamatkannya. Kei mendengus kesal. Dimasukkannya hapenya ke dalam tas. Punggung bersandar pada dinding dingin gym. Kepala terasa ringan dan mata mengantuk. Sekarang harus gimana? Dia capek, kedinginan, belum makan malam. Mau mikir juga males.

Saki juga merasakan penderitaan dan dilema yang sama. Ceilah. Kalau begini, jalan pulang satu-satunya hanyalah menerbos hujan.

Aha! Saki jadi kepikiran buat menerobos hujan dan meminjam payung di toko kelontong dekat sekolah. Kayanya itu ide yang bagus.

"Kei, gimana kalau kita-"

PET!

Belum selesai Saki mengatakan idenya, listrik tiba-tiba padam dan membuat ruangan gelap mencekam.

"Wah, hebat. Mati lampu," Kei berkomentar sedingin ikan beku. Saat Kei berpikir keadaan tidak bisa jadi lebih buruk, hal yang sebaliknya malah terjadi.

Sekarang satu-satunya naungan mereka alias gym mati lampu dan entah untuk berapa penerangan, barang-barang di gym jadi hampir tak terlihat. Alih-alih yang ada di seberang, Saki yang ada di dekat Kei saja jadi kelihatan seperti bayangan hitam.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa, Saki- _sama_?"

Pertanyaan Kei dijawab hening. Hanya ada suara desau angin dan air yang menerpa atap serta dedaunan di luar sana. Lamat-lamat, Kei bisa mendengar suara kerongkongan Saki yang tercekat. Dari siluetnya juga Kei bisa yakin kalau gadis itu sedang gemetar.

Tunggu dulu…

Saki lagi ketakutan?

"Oi."

JEGER!

"KYAAAAAH!"

Panggilan Kei dijawab petir yang menggelegar, juga pekikan Saki setelahnya.

Yup. Kalau bukan ketakutan, Kei tidak tahu yang menimpa Saki itu apa.

"Saki- _sama_? Jangan bilang kau takut gelap? Apa takut petir? Lemah amat, sih."

Siluet Saki langsung memeluk lutut tapi masih sempat menggeleng kencang, "A-aku nggak takut gelap ataupun petir kok. Memangnya ini _shoujo manga_?!"

"Lalu yang kau lakukan itu apa kalau bukan ketakutan?" Dasar Kei sadis. Di situasi inipun dia masih sempat-sempatnya judes.

"Iya aku ta-takut, tapi bukan petir atau gelap!"

"Memangnya sama apa?"

"Sama hantuuuu! Gelap-gelap begini kan hantu suka gentayangan, hiiiks!"

"Pfff-"

"Aku serius, Kei!"

"Iya, iya. Tsk! Lalu alasanmu apa punya phobia yang tidak masuk akal begitu? Kau ini lucu, tau." Kei masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengeluarkan stok tawanya yang sempat minggat beberapa hari ini. Ah, sungguh menyegarkan bisa menemukan hiburan, walaupun dia tidak menyangka akan menemukannya di situasi seabsurd ini. Mana ada yang phobia hantu sampai seperti Saki….?

Muka Kei mendadak serius ketika gadis itu tak juga nyerocos seperti biasa. Terus-terang Kei jadi nggak nyaman. Cewek itu nggak mati ketakutan, kan?

"Oi," panggilnya pelan.

Tak ada jawaban. Mata minus Kei melihat siluet Saki yang sedang duduk, lagi-lagi memeluk lutut, menenggelamkan wajah di balik lututnya yang merapat.

"Kau beneran setakut ini?"

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada tanggapan.

Tangan Kei terjulur menyentuh pucuk kepala Saki. Masih tak ada reaksi. Kei garuk-garuk kepala.

Ditowelnya pundak Saki layaknya mencolek sambel. Cewek itu masih diam. Kepala Kei mulai miring ke kiri karena heran. Dia juga mulai khawatir dengan sikap gadis itu yang seperti menarik diri. Intuisi Kei mengatakan kalau itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Saki- _sama_." Disentuhnya punggung tangan gadis itu. Dingin. Gemetar.

Kei bukan orang yang beraksi berdasarkan impuls. Dia juga bukan orang yang spontan, tapi kali ini tanpa pikir panjang Kei menggenggam tangan Saki. Pemuda itu berusaha menghentikan getaran yang ditimbulkan tangan mungil yang ketakutan itu.

Sebaliknya, Saki adalah orang yang spontan. Dan dalam situasi ini sifatnya yang satu itu juga sulit untuk ditahan. Karena begitu tangan gemetarnya digenggam oleh jemari Kei yang kokoh, gadis itu seolah menemukan tempat untuk berpegangan.

Dan gadis itu menerjangnya.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama mereka seperti ini?

Sepuluh menit? Setengah jam? Setengah hari?

Nyatanya peristiwa itu hanya terjadi kurang dari setengah menit yang lalu, sejak tubuh Kei dipeluk secara tiba-tiba oleh Saki. Punggung Kei yang terbentur dengan dinding gym harusnya terasa sakit, tapi kenapa sensasi sakit itu malah tidak terasa? Yang menjadi fokus di kepala Kei sekarang adalah kaki mereka yang saling bersentuhan, tubuhnya yang tertidih oleh tubuh mungil gadis itu dan kepala Saki yang saat ini terbenam di dadanya. Tubuh Saki yang tadinya gemetar sekarang berangsur tenang. Masalahnya, kalau Saki sudah tenang, kenapa jadi Kei yang grogi? Apakah rasa takut itu baru sembuh setelah ditularkan (dalam hal ini ditularkan ke Kei)? Karena dada Kei tiba-tiba berdebar kencang dan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Apakah dia juga ikutan phobia hantu?

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, tiba-tiba saja kerongkongannya terasa haus dan kering. Dengan ragu-ragu diraihnya pundak Saki. Kei sangat yakin bahwa dia akan mengguncang pundak cewek itu biar dia sadar diri, tapi tangannya malah terhenti di pundak gadis itu, soalnya… Saki malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada dada Kei!

Rona merah menjalar dari pipi ke telinga Kei, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang terang. Matanya menatap nanar ke kaki mereka yang tumpang tindih sementara cewek itu cuma pakai rok sekolah dan Kei hanya memakai celana pendek.

Ke-kenapa cewek ini malah memilih pakai rok sekolah saat menjalankan tugas sebagai menager tim voli?! Sial!

Kei merasa wajahnya tiba-tiba berasap, apalagi ketika dia sadar bahwa tubuh hangat itu begitu mungil dan lembut….

 _'Warning! Hubungan arus pendek telah terjadi di area ubun-ubun, self-destruction system akan mulai bekerja pada hitungan lima… empat.. tiga…'_

Kei mulai panik saat mendengar suara ngaco nan mistis itu memberi info tentang situasi di otaknya saat ini.

 _'Oi! Jangan terbawa suasana, Kei! Ingat prioritasmu saat ini: mencari cara agar bisa pulang ke rumah! Tsk!'_ Sisi realistis Kei akhirnya turun tangan di antara gempuran sensasi asing yang bertubi-tubi.

Cowok itu menggeretakkan gigi, ' _Aku tahu! Tapi liat situasinya dong! Aku juga cowok normal, tau!'_ makinya entah pada siapa. Situasi ini membuatnya kesal. Kesal pada Saki karena tiba-tiba memeluknya seenaknya. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena jujur saja, Kei menikmatinya apa yang gadis itu lakukan, sekalipun Kei yakin kalau gadis itu tidak menyadari efek yang ditimbulkannya. Seperti kata Kei, dia cowok normal dan dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Bohong kalau tubuhnya tidak panas dingin dipeluk oleh cewek ini. Bohong kalau dia bilang jantungnya nggak jumpalitan merasakan kulit halus gadis ini. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuatnya ingin balik memeluk… atau menyentuh… atau menciu-

ARGGH!

 _'KENAPA JADI NGELANTUR BEGINI?!'_ Kei berteriak dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUAAAAAAH!**

 **KENAPA AUTHOR SELALU LAMA BANGET APDETNYAAAH!**

 **Gomennasai, minna. Chapter ini udah lama dibuat, tapi masih dipoles-poles dulu dan ternyata selama proses editing banyak banget bolong-bolongnya.**

 **Dan author terus terang kesulitan banget menulis proses jatuh cinta Kei dan Saki, hadeuh. Terus terang author nggak puas sama chapter ini, karena rasanya proses jatuh cinta mereka kurang smooth dan malah terkesan gombal. Tapi this is as far as I can do! ARRRRGH! Frustasi, nggak, sih?! #nggak, author aja yang lebay. #hikssssss**

 **Dan satu lagi, ini adalah chapter paling akhir yang pernah dipost. Sebelum2nya author selalu nyiapin satu atau dua chapter dari chapter yang dipost, tapi pas ngepost chapter ini author belum nyiapin buat chapter depannya.**

 **Satu. Dua. Tiga. PANIIIIKKKKK! HWAAAA!**

 **Author malah ngepost one shot Iwaizumi-Oikawa! HWAAAA!**

 **Eh, ngomong2 mampir ya minna ke fanfic Iwa-Oi, author. #ini malah promo nggak jelas, gimana seeeh!**

 **Okay, daripada panik nggak jelas, mending jawab salam tjinthah dari lovely reviewer dari chapter kemaren yaaaak.**

 **Shigatsu-sanjyunichi** **-san: haaaaiiiii! Sanjyunichi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! #dilempar ulekan.**

 **Love your review as always. Iya, entah kenapa daku bikinnya keluarga Tsukishima tuh OOC abis. Padahal aslinya emaknya Kei dan Aki tuh kalemmmm banget di animenya. Akiteru juga, lovely dork gitu kan tipenya. Jenis2 kakak yang sayang adheknya keterlaluan gitttttuuuuuh. #apacoba? Ini aku udah bikin adegan (absurd) Kei dan Saki, tapi tau deh, lovely atau nggak. Susah loh bikin adegan cinta2an yang bikin doki2 tapi nggak bikin eneg. Eggghhh! Mungkin karena pengalaman author kurang banyak. #acak2 rambut.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter. Thanks ya reviewnya. Love you so maaaach! #big hug for you #senyum.**

 **Misaki Younna-san: hwaaaaa, maaf ya kalo Kei OOC, abis susah bikin ni anak suka ama cewek. #seolah aku emaknya gituuuu. Wkwkwkwkw. Misaki-san suka sama Yaoimi-, maksudnya, Aomine, yah? Maaf yah, aku menistakannya di chap yang lalu. Wkwkwkw #ditindas. Thanks ya for reviewnya. #senyum**

 **Yosh, minna, last but not least, thanks for your attention ya minna. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak yaaaaa. Lov yuuuuuu!**


End file.
